IE Go!: Frozen Tears of an Angel
by Number 01 Astral Eclipse
Summary: Tenma's Old Friend is now in Raimon, but it seems he's not the same Person he was Before and he Despise Soccer now, can Tenma and the others help him? and who are this Titans Soccer Team and how does Tenma's friend know this team...Last Call for OCs Submission.
1. Prologue

**IE Go!: Frozen Tears of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**A/N: This is My first Non-Requested Fanfic, so don't Maim Me for the awkwardness.**

**Summary: **Tenma's Old Friend is now in Raimon, but it seems he's not the same Person he was Before and he Despise Soccer now, can Tenma and the others help him? and who are this Titans Soccer Team and how does Tenma's friend know this team...Accepting OCs

**Pairings: Tsurugi x Tenma, Kidou x Frost (OC)**

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI IOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOI OIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**Frost's Profile**

**Name: **Frost 'Hades' Tenjo

**Age: **13

**Gender: **Male (Bi Actually)

**Hair Color: **His hair was long and flowing Crystal Blue he sometimes ties it Ponytailed up or down and sometimes unbind, he had a crown to prevent his hair going on his face it has two longer spikes up to prevent the upper locks from falling on his face and two smaller spiked down to maintain the lower locks at bay, his bangs were separated one on each side of the head making it look like a horn, while the middle of the bangs were pointed down vertically across Frost's face and a waist length braided locks of hair from the lower back of the head as the rest flows in the air like any others.

**Eye Color: **Brilliant Ice Blue (Right) and Emerald Green (Left) with hint of Glowing Red and Slit

**Height: **5'0

**Weight: **166

**Appearance: **he was wearing a Sleeveless Silvery Blue Short Vest with Aqua Blue Trims and transparent Satin as a long sash that arches above head and twined in both arms, Paired with Silvery Blue Breech with long slits on the both sides, he was wearing a light blue Silken Jeans, A pair of Blue boots that reaches below knee, and blue arm guards.

**History: **Frost is the Youngest son of one of the Rich man in Raimon and the Niece of Midorikawa Ryuji from a close relative with a Dark History on his life and is a gifted child when it comes to sports and anything to do with sports, but he's fair in any educational degree. He lives on his own in an apartment. Provided by Hiroto himself, He was a good friend of Tenma since elementary, Frost became a different person after the Death of his Lover, He stopped playing soccer since then, but deep inside he still love playing soccer but in a different way than the others In order to face the constant danger of hurt and even of destruction, his predatory and protective faculties were unduly developed. He became quicker of movement than the other player, swifter of foot, craftier, deadlier, lither, and leaner with iron like muscle and sinew, more enduring, crueler, more ferocious, and more intelligent. He had to become all these things, else he would not have held his own nor survived the hostile environment in which he found himself…**(More of his past will be in the story).**

**Personality: **he's Protective, Gentle, Caring and a shy friend under the veil of silent, vicious, cold, hostile and aloof self, he's very calm and very reliable among the his friends and the most faithful of his friend, he's Intelligent when it comes to anything important to him, his protectiveness is the one making him more powerful, he's strict when it comes to others' behaviors, he's very loving caretaker, he tends to lengthen his patience and diligence of work, he is prone into Animosity when something's wrong or something bad happens to his friends and holds an almost impossible to appease grudge to that person which making him one of the top most dangerous protective best friend, but never the less he tends to be shy and often stays quiet but looking out for his best friend Tenma or others he treats as friends.

**Likes: **Soccer, Plants, Playing Violin, Singing, Stars and Moon Gazing, High Places, Sunset and Sunrise

**Dislikes: **Crowds, Cowards, Bullies, Bad Guys, Mean Peoples, and Being Alone

**Hobbies: **Sewing, cooking, reading books, patching up broken things, cleaning the house, and shopping if necessary.

**Animals/Pets: **Doves and nightingales.

**Relatives: **Zeus (Adoptive Father), Poseidon, Zephyr, Gaia and Inferno (Uncle), Plasma and Leaf (Friend), Ryuji Midorikawa (Uncle)

**Soccer Profile****:**

**Team: **Raimon

**Position: **Forward

**Nickname or Title: **Kirin of Fire and Ice

**Weakness: **his Secret, his Phobia

**Hissatsu: **

**Other Dimension Burst: **Frost appears and disappears in a time limit of 5-10 second in any place she wants.

**Rain burn Wing Strike: **Frost's Flame version of Aphrodi's God Knows, although he glides when he's about to strike.

**Frozen Flame Dance: **Frost dances around the opponent whenever he defends the ball or to steal them or confuse them and steal the ball.

**Frozen Fire Trident Tackle: **Frost's arm shooting defense to stop the opponents from shooting the ball to the net.

**Infernal Impact:** Frost calls a manifestation of hell that is relentless towards the enemies.

**Spiral Doom:** Frost Increases his attack strength by summoning a clash between higher forces.

**Keshin: **Phoenix Archangel Knight evolves to Phoenix Seraph Knight / Fallen Archangel Knight (Keshin Eater/Dark)

**Avatar: **Frost's avatar has the same identical look as his boyfriend, it has long dark hair with yellow highlights on the side. He has large, green eyes on the right and Golden on the left and fair skin. His build is slim and compact with an evident musculature. Over a red, white lined thin armor is a high collared, white sleeveless coat with yellow fur trim. A pair of loose white pants ends just above his ankles. On his arms is a pair of black, red and yellow fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows, It also has four set of blazing wings on its back and a phoenix tiara on its head. On its Darker Form it wears all Black and Red.

**Avatar Shot: **Resurrection Frozen Fire Burst / Death Cult Armageddon Burst

**Element:** Ice/ Fire / Dark

**Keshin Equip: **He fuses with his Keshin and he would look like an Armored Seraph with six wings on his back, (If you want to know what Frost's Armor Looks like see Saint Seiya Hades' Armor, it was the same though Frost's Color was Crystal Blue Lined with Black and Red Stripes and Rims.)

**Abilities: **He can see fast moving objects, Sixth Sense, fast reflexes, and can move quick and agile.

**Other: **Frost has Astraphobia or Astrapophobia- Fear of thunder and lightning. Philophobia- Fear of Falling in Love or Being in Love, Frost gains the phobia of being or falling in love because of the death of his Chinese Boyfriend. Frost had a habit of calling Midorikawa Ryuji uncle and He calls Endou Uncle since he grows fond of the Raimon Coach since the guy visits him on his apartment to check him out in favor of his Family, Ryuji and Hiroto.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~o~o~o~o~o~ End of Profile ~o~o~o~o~o~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

** PROLOGUE **

"Don't Forget Me"

As the sun burns it's last shades of light the young boy looked up at the hospital bed with his left eye wrapped in bandage, Everything he knew was gone and the person he loved is gone as well. No one would know of his heroism and the things he did that day. He was at his last moment as the car bumped into him and his mom died in the crash. His sacrifice was unknown and he was at truly at a bad state. He lost his left eye and replaced by another, since that day he never been the same again like his world was shattered into million pieces and cannot be recovered. His love was gone and he was all alone again. His Father Zeus was in Raimon along with his Brothers but they are not close in the school and his only relative close to the Raimon was Ryuji Midorikawa came for him and took him under his care, he was taken to Sun Garden and was under the Care of both Hiroto Kiyama, Ryuji Midrikawa and the others from Aliea Academy Former Soccer Player, he treats Ulvida as a sister and Hitomiko as his mom…even though many people cared about him, he kept himself in silence and never talk to anyone. A year had passed and Ryuji had made his decision to take him to Raimon, assuming it would do good for him to be away to the place where the cause of his pain and recover, his Uncle Hiroto had provided him an apartment for him to live in and asked the Legendary Goalkeeper Endou a favor to watch over him while they are not around, and being a good friend they are the man named Endou agreed. A week had passed, Endou patiently taking care of his friend's niece he couldn't forget what Hiroto told him.

** _~Flashback~_**

"_According to the investigation, the incident was not an accident but intentional. Someone is targeting Frost's friend and so it happened that the plan was to eliminate the boy and if someone witnesses he or she has to be killed as well." Hiroto explained._

"_And Frost was the witness?" Endou asked._

"_Yes, and we fear that if they find out that he's still alive, they'll come after him and kill him in sight, that's why we want to hide him, and keep him away from the place where the incident had happened." Midorikawa answered._

"_And you guys choose Raimon." Endou said._

_Hiroto and Midorikawa nodded._

"_Raimon is distant from our place so she would be safe here. He has to stay here for further investigation and search for the culprits." Hiroto sighed._

"_And his Family is living at the corner of the City, they knew he's here and we already informed them Frost's situation and they said that they will keep watch and will do anything to protect their youngest." Midorikawa said._

"_I understand, I'll watch over him, so it will be alright if I take him to Raimon High?"Endou asked._

"_It's okay, he had to continue his studies no matter where he is, we will provide him financial support so don't worry in any payment just take good care of him, please…Endou." Hiroto pleaded._

"_Okay." Endou agreed._

** _~End of Flashback~_**

It's sunset Endou was sitting at the porch of the apartment not far from Aki's home, he watched Midorikawa's nephew feeding his Doves, as he continues to do his job a surprising improvement happened. "This is the same sunset he died." Frost murmured. Endou was surprised hearing the young boy's voice, he was actually talking to him, wanting to know more. "Why? What happened?" He asked. Frost took a deep breath and looked at him sadly with his single Icy Blue eyes. "Don't Forget me was his Last Word." He said shakily. He then started to tell the tale how it happened.

**~Frost's PoV~**

_As I watched the car about to made contact with my body he pushed me away and I hit the pavement, the moment I recovered I watched the car made a contact on his body sending him to the ground, all our memories passed by my eyes. I didn't think about the pain. I thought about the things I would miss: My High School graduation, getting married, having children. And then, I thought about him. his smile, his soft spiky hair, the sound of his laugh. All of that would be gone, out of my reach, but the memories will never fade. I will never forget him. I will eventually move on, but all he ask from me, is remember our good times, and remember our bad times. Remember our fights, and remember our apologies._

His body lands in a heap on the side walk, Blood forms a pool around him. I hear screams from all directions. The car swerves and hits a tree. The driver, injured and clearly intoxicated, stumbles out of the car to my side. "I'm so sor-." He slurs before I lose consciousness.

After what feels like century, I come to my senses, my left eye is damaged and I couldn't see on that side. Brief images are played like a movie. People are yelling as ambulances arrive on scene. I formed a lump in the back of my throat, when I saw that he weren't there. The pain of the accident sank in, and I quietly cried out in pain. My Uncle rested my head on his lap as he silently wept.

A car tore down the road and stopped by one of the ambulances. Uncle Hiroto stepped out of car and my slowing heart skipped a beat. Before he could get to my side, a paramedic stopped him and said something I could not hear. I tried to stand up worrying my Uncle further I ran past him to my lover's side and knelt down. Tears streamed down my face.

_"I love you," I choked. I could feel myself being embraced by my only relative._

_He took hold of my hand, and kissed me with his bloody lips. I looked him straight in the eyes and he said, _

"_I love you too", but it only came out as a whisper. _

_Doctors all around me rushed, but it was as if they were in slow motion. I realized that his final seconds were passing. He gripped my hand and said._

"Don't forget me.", as his heart beat it's last time.

_He closed his eyes and a smile graced on his bloodied lips as the gentle death takes him away from the world of the living and left me behind. Tears had clouded my sight and I let out a heartbreaking cry of pure pain and agony._

_And the next thing I saw that I was lying in a hospital bed, the doctor explained to me that my left eye is beyond repair so they used the left eye of my lover so I could see better and for me to remember that he was always there for me even if I don't see him. Once again I was overpowered by Grief and Sorrow, I never spoke to anybody since then aside from telling them to don't come near me…until my Uncle Ryuji brought me to Raimon to keep me away from the place that caused me my pain and for me to recover…I was very grateful…ever since he died I didn't felt peace, but coming here in Raimon and being away to my Home for recovery I felt so peaceful._

_**~End of PoV~**_

Endou was speechless, how many times did this boy got hurt, That he had just found peace? He was surprised that Frost Tenjo Nephew of Ryuji Midorikawa sat next to him.

"I may have found peace, but it's going to be very lonely without him around." Frost murmured.

Something inside Endou clicked when he heard loneliness, he don't want Midorikawa's nephew to have bad memories in Raimon too, so he ruffled the Light Haired boy's hair. Frost looked at him in confusion, But Endou gave him his smile that he usually wear when he was young.

"You're not going to be lonely here believe me, just try to make friends here and have fun." He said optimistically. Frost blushed.

"I-I'll try, Mamoru-Oji-san." Frost said shyly. Endou smiles widened upon what Frost stated.

"Ma! I'll Take you to Raimon High tomorrow, ne, so prepare all your stuff okay?" He said.

"Hai." The Dark Haired boy answered.

That night after Frost finished taking a bath, he applied the bandage to cover his left eye. After applying he sat down on his bed and looked at the picture frame, he lift the picture and looked at it, he smiled lovingly at the two couples at the picture, in the picture were two boys, the boy was wearing has long dark hair with yellow highlights on the side. He has large, green eyes and fair skin. His build is slim and compact with an evident musculature that most likely comes from his martial arts style training. Over a red, white lined shirt is a high collared, white sleeveless coat with yellow fur trim. A pair of loose white pants ends just above his ankles. On his arms is a pair of black, red and yellow fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows. A pair of dark blue and gray Chinese martial art shoes completes his clothing, and the other boy was wearing a Sleeveless Silvery Blue Short Vest with Aqua Blue Trims and transparent Satin as a long sash that arches above head and twined in both arms, Paired with Silvery Blue Breech with long slits on the both sides, he was wearing a light blue Silken Jeans, A pair of Blue boots that reaches below knee, and blue arm guards.. The two couples were smiling at the picture the boy had one arm wrapped around the other boy's slim waist bringing him close to him, the other arm was forming a peace sign and the younger boy has one hand placed on the boy's chest to balance himself and the other was doing the peace sign too, the back ground was in the middle of The Legendary White Roses Garden …where they first met, the picture was taken by the care taker of the Legendary Garden, all the white roses bloomed to their fullest and was very beautiful in sight. Frost smiled at the memories of that day, he was too shy for his own good that time that he always has to look away at him, he was good looking too and his name was.

"Wan Da Shian..." Frost murmured.

He looked at the window to the sky.

"Please watch over me, Da Shian." he whispered lovingly.

He put the picture down beside his and he lied down to sleep, as he closed his eyes, he looked at the picture one last time and went to sleep, in the midst of the shadow of the night, a large dark figure appeared it doesn't have a form yet, the shadow has a large green eyes on the right and the other on the left was gold, the eyes were locked at the sleeping figure at the bed, the shadow reached out its newly formed hand and pet the sleeping figure's hair and the shadow stayed where it was in the dark shadows of the room watching over its owner.

**~The Next Day~**

Frost was dressing up on his Raimon uniform he tied his hair in low ponytail like his boyfriend does on his spikey tresses.

"Frost are you done?" Endou's voice from the door…

"I'm coming!" he called out after finishing his touch on his bandage.

He then grabbed his bag and ran to the door meeting Endou on the way.

"How do I look?" Frost asked.

"You look handsome." Endou chuckled…

Frost blushed…

"I swear if your brother is not well informed about your situation he would have a heart attack if he sees you cross-dressing." Endou added.

"Uncle Ryuji is just being too over protective." Frost said.

The two continued walking towards Raimon as they chat.

"So, do you play soccer, Frost-san?" Endou asked.

"Yes…in fact I'm the Ace at my team…but I'm not sure if I can still play in my condition, but its better that I don't." Ryumi answered.

As They reached the place Endou noticed the change on Ryuji's demeanor, he somehow became serious.

**~Raimon High Room 1-2~**

"Class, this is Frost Tenjo he's a transfer student from Aliea Academy, please be nice to him okay?" Ms. Lina asked.

She looked around and found a vacant table near Tenma.

"Ah! Is it alright if you sit near the table near Tenma, Frost-san?" She asked.

"Ah! Yes it's alright." Frost answered.

"Tenma-san, would you be so kind to stand up?" Ms. Lina called out.

And a swirly haired boy stood up, if Frost could believe it, it was his friend. Frost walked towards the boy and smiled at him. Once the two are with each other Frost sat beside Tenma.

"It's been awhile…Tenma." Frost smiled.

"Yeah…What happened to your eye Hades-san?" Tenma asked.

"Long Story, I'll tell you later." Frost said.

Tenma nodded at his best friend and focused on the subject in front. At Lunch break, the soccer team watched as Tenma talks to this new kid in Raimon.

"So, Frost How's it going with your Boyfriend." Tenma asked.

Frost paused at his eating and looked away.

"Tenma…Da Shian is dead." He murmured.

Tenma's eyes widened when he heard the full explanation.

"So you're giving up playing soccer now?" He asked.

Frost could only nod in answer.

"But you love soccer." Tenma said.

"That was before but soccer was the cause why Da Shian was killed. That's why I need to stop." Frost said.

After School Frost was walking down the Dirt Path when he saw Tenma Playing Soccer with his friend happily, He remembers the old times and it makes him smile when Tenma is happy, but then.

"Well, Well looks like you guys are having fun." A Mysterious vice called out.

But soon there was a large puff of smoke in the field and there stood a team wearing a Black and Green Soccer Uniform and they were grinning evilly at Tenma's team.

'_This Looks Trouble.' _Frost Thoughts as he watches the trouble unfolds.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 1

**IE Go!: Frozen Tears of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**N/A: **Frost's Secret is that his Avatar had self-awareness in later chapter due to Frost's feeling for his Deceased BF.

**OCs Joined So Far:**

**Raimon:** Shitaro Miyumira by AyasumiMamera

**Raimon:** Akashy Teruo by Raifka2011

**Raimon:** Amaya Hisae by Hoshiko Miyuri

**BioVolg:** Ikimono Ryuu by Rileyanna

**Raimon:** Zoey and Roy Knight by Princess Of Flames

**Raimon:** Tala 'Valkon' Hiwamiya by Fallen Number 01

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI IOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOI OIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 1: Frost Tenjo of **

**The Frozen Heart**

"**I warn you…if you ever Dare hurt my Friend there is Hell to Pay"**

Frost watched as this unknown team he kept himself hidden behind the tree and watch, though he had to move to his right to see since his left eye is still not healed yet. He watched at the soccer field with bunch of players, he looked at the field, he watched as an unfamiliar players starts to wreak havoc on the Raimon Soccer Team, then he noticed a Brunette with Swirly Hair Style that he familiarized with for over 9 years, he watched as Tenma stood there watching the intruder and clutched his left eye as it throbs in pain as if telling him something.

"Not Again?" He muttered and watched as the Raimon Team gets beat up.

He watched as this unknown team beating the Raimon Team, he then noticed that the unknown team had their eyes on the Brunette with Swirly hair style, His heart beats faster and his blood flows violently on his veins, the pain in his left eye is becoming intense.

"Take them all down…is that what you want?" Frost gritted his teeth to keep him from screaming.

His left eye throbbed again in affirmation, his vision darkens and soon his body was moving against his will.

**-Soccer Field-**

The unknown team watches as the Raimon Team stood up again.

"Persistent aren't they?" The Blue haired teen said.

"Indeed, especially that Kid." The Taller teen said pointing at Tenma.

"Wanna bring him down?" The Green Haired teen asked.

The taller teen smirked.

"Well, it won't hurt if we rough him a bit before we take him to the base right?" He said and aiming the ball to the Brunette.

On the Raimon Team Tsurugi, Shindou and Nishizono noticed that the Captain of the other Team was looking at their teammate and was aiming the ball to the innocent first year.

"TENMA RUN!" Shindou called out.

"GO!" Nishizono cried out.

"Where's the Coach when you need him!" Sangoku called out.

Tenma just stood there, paralyzed with fear, his eyes showed it all that he was frightened by the sudden attack, he watched as the Tall captain of this Unknown team aimed the ball at him, the world seemed slowed down as he watched the captain of the opponent team kicked the ball with such force, the world became a blur to him as he watched the ball coming closer with a frightening speed…at Raimon Team they watched helplessly as their own teammate is going to be injured for life!

"TENMA!" Tsurugi's cry echoed around the field.

But as the ball will about to have a strong impact against the brunette, a white and blue blur came blocking the ball, and the impact was strong that it creates a dome of smoke around the field.

"Tenma!" Tsurugi called out again.

But no answer came, only the laughter of this unknown opponent echoed around the field, but then.

"You laugh like a rabid hyena." A deep and smooth voice echoed in the midst of the dust covered field.

Shindou and Kirino's eyes widened in recognition of the voice.

"That voice." Kirino said in surprise.

"It can't be." Shindou muttered.

The group looked at the two in confusion.

"Kirino-senpai, Shindou-senpai what are you guys talking about?" Nishizono asked.

Shindou and Kirino continued looking at the field.

"It's him." Kirino said.

The group looked where their captain and teammate was looking at, and as if on cue the dust on the field were blown away by another gust of wind, the laughter on the other side ceased as they saw a Guy standing in front of the Swirly Haired Brunette, this guy had a Flowing Crystal Blue hair, the Piercing Ice Blue Eyes with Slit Pupils looking straight at them. What shocked them is that the guy was holding the soccer ball that was intended to hit Tenma with one hand.

"Who are you?" The Tall Captain of the unknown team asked.

The Crystal Blue Haired Teen gave the other teen a hard glare that made most of the unknown team falter in fright.

"I'm nobody, just a mere student in this school who happens to pass by." The Crystal Blue Haired Teen answered.

"LIAR!" The enemy Captain hissed.

The Crystal Blue Haired Teen just grinned as he let go of the ball, the ball slowly fall but before it even hit the ground the ball zoomed at the opponents' net.

"What-?" They said in shock.

Both teams were shock. They didn't even saw the Crystal Blue Haired boy move from his place.

"I…I didn't even saw him kicked the ball." Nishizono said in awe.

On the other side, all of them grew pale.

"What?" them Team leader of the unknown team asked in surprise.

He looked at the Crystal Blue Haired Teen, and then he saw him standing tall at the brunette on the ground. Then he recognized the stance…

"Y-You! You're that Kid I saw in Lab 5! Crystal Blue Hair and Brilliant Ice Blue Eyes…It can't be! You!" He stutters in fear. "You're Frost of the Frozen Heart! Titan 00: Cronus!"

The Crystal Blue Head smirked.

"Finally recognizing me…But I am not Titan 00: Cronus, I am HADES, so you better leave this field and never return before I change my mind." He said.

With a final glare the unknown team ran away. When they're gone the Crystal Blue Haired Teen looked down at the dazed brunette, he looked at those dazed eyes, they held fear and terror, he can even sense the vibe that this kid was frightened by the surprise attack of that unknown team, and then.

"TENMA/MATSUKAZE-KUN!" The Raimon Team along with their Coach called out.

The Crystal Blue Haired Teen then walks away from the Brunette, but before he can even leave the Field.

"W-Wait Frost-Kun!" a frightened voice called out.

The Crystal Blue Haired Teen turned around and looked at the Brunette giving his attention.

"What is it?" he asked.

The Brunette looked at him with those wide blue eyes.

"Th-Thank You for saving me." He said.

The Crystal Blue Haired Teen's Eyes widened for a moment in recognition, and then looked at the boy with his unusual gentle eyes or his right eye showed that since his left eye is still bandaged. He waved at Tenma and left the Field, as he turns around a vanilla-beige blur snet him on the ground along with someone who bumped onto him.

"Ow." He groaned.

He looked up and saw a young pretty girl on top of him, he shook his head and tried to assure if the Girl is alright.

"Hey you okay?" He asked.

The Girl looked up to him with those doe like eyes, making Frost Blush lightly.

"Frost-kun?" She murmured in her sweet voice.

Frost's right eye widened.

"I-It can't be Miyu?" He choked.

The two stood up from their place and dusted off the dirt.

"Hey Frost! I didn't recognize you there for a second." Kariya said as he stood beside at the said boy.

"Kariya…" Frost accepted the boy's presence.

Kariya looked at the bandage curiously as well as Miyumira.

"Oh…this, I got it after the accident, don't worry it doesn't hurt at all." Frost said.

Kariya reached out and touched the bandaged soothingly.

"Kariya…its fine…" Frost Murmured.

Back at the Team they watched in marvel as Kariya touched the Crystal Blue Haired boy's bandage and didn't get pushed away. Endou came to them with a smile.

"You two know each other?" He asked.

"Yes I met him in the Orphanage, Miyu here as well." Frost said.

Endou looked at the Vanilla-beige haired girl. Miyu blushed under the gaze and bowed.

"He-Hello, I'm Miyumira Shitaro, nice to meet you." Miyu said shyly inching behind Kariya.

Endou nodded and looked at Frost who was fixing his bandage.

"Is it hurting again?" He asked.

"No not at all." Frost said. "Can I go now?"

Endou nodded, Frost left the field and jogged back to the apartment.

"Are you alright Tenma?" Endou asked.

"Ah, if Frost-kun didn't come I might be done for." Tenma answered.

"Did you see how he blocked the guy's attack?" Hayami asked.

"He blocked it with one hand just like that as if it was nothing." Hikaru said.

Endou smiled at his team.

"He was once a soccer player you know." He said.

"EH!?" The whole team except Tenma, Kariya and Miyu cried.

"Didn't you guys know that he plays in a different soccer league rank than we are?" Endou asked.

Everyone shook their heads violently.

"What league rank was he?" Tsurugi asked.

"I heard he went to various league or so like AFC Youth Championship, he also played in the 2nd stage of the Japanese J. League and in other J. League matches, F.C. Tokyo. I heard he went to Madrid to play for his team and to Barcelona too." Endou said.

"In other words he's Professional at such a young age… a Prodigy indeed." Kidou said.

"Maybe he was born to play soccer." Tenma said.

"At least he's not a soccer freak." Kariya butted in.

"HEY!"

"Where does Frost-kun staying now?" Miyu asked curiously.

Endou grinned.

"Oh That." He said.

LATER

Outside of Frost's apartment the Soccer team stood.

"And you call this apartment? It's more of a villa to me." Kidou said.

"Ehehehe, that's what he calls it." Endou smiled awkwardly. "Shall we?"

The group nodded. Endou knocked at the door several times, no answer.

"Maybe he wasn't home yet." Endou muttered and took out a key and opened the door.

As the group was invited inside they look around. The trophies were in the glass cabinet for an exhibit.

When the group entered into the living room on cue that Frost walked out of the bathroom with a towel on his head and a pair of Jeans, "That bath felt relaxing." Frost said. Frost then took the towel off of his head. "Whoa! Endou-san what are you doing here?"

"For a visit!" Endou answered. The whole groups' face turned beet red. The reason was because Frost was in nothing but his jeans. But that wasn't all water was dripping down from his chest, his normally flowing hair was now straight down the bangs was covering his left eye.

The younger boy looked straight in mock anger, the towel was placed on Frost shoulder to give him more cover.

"Endou-san, what did I tell you about storming in to my apartment while I'm taking a bath?" He lightly scolded the older one, putting his hand on his waist.

Endou looked down guiltily.

"That knocks first before entering?" He answered quite unsure.

"No, if something important is delivered just leave it in my table or either that call out just by the door." Frost said. "In this case give me warning when you are here along with the Raimon team."

"I'm Sorry." Endou said giving the Younger boy his best hurt puppy dog look.

The whole group sweat dropped.

"Can we stay here for training? You won't mind that do you?" Endou asked.

"Whatever…Snacks on the fridge, knock yourself out." Frost said as he walks back to his room.

As he turned the Raimon Team winced upon seeing the large X shaped scar on the Icy Prince's back… It seems that their new friend didn't only go on a hard time but in hell as well.

"What kind of trouble he went through?" Kariya muttered.

Endou looked sad all of a sudden.

"Well, he went a lot, he had just lost the guy he loved." He answered.

"It must be too hard for him." Miyu

"Yeah, I hadn't seen him this cold before." Kariya said. "Yeah, he might be a distant guy but not as distant as this."

"What else could have happened?" Tenma murmured.

"It was an intentional accident or we can say murder, it hurt Frost so much to lose someone dear to him, especially his first love." Endou answered.

The group nearly jumped out of their pants when Frost cleared his throat.

"AHEM! Are you people talking about your next game or are you guys talking my broken love life?" He asked in humor.

The Team turned Red again, Until Tenma broke the silence…

"An hour ago, who are those guys? They seem to know you." He asked.

Frost sighed, he knew it will come to this so he sat to the vacant couch and looked at the coaches and the Raimon Team.

"Those guys they are known as the BioVolg Team, they consist of players had grown to unusual lives like living with the wolves, I heard they had one and she was strong." He began.

"But why those guys seem to know you and they had called you Frozen Heart, Titan 00: Cronus or something." Hayami asked.

"I was Experimented on when I was young, you can say I'm Genetically Advanced. I met those Guys in Lab 5 for the Testing and they happened to be my living practice material." Frost answered. "You guys better be careful, they are not any ordinary team you had faced."

"Actually they are the team we are going to face within 4 weeks by now." Kirino answered he had been silent since the time they go in.

THAT NIGHT

Frost didn't mind the Raimon Team train in his Backyard, let alone stay in his apartment for 4 weeks he doesn't mind at all, the place is big enough for them to fit in. He was so deep in his thoughts when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry I am not paying attention." He apologized.

"It's alright I was in a hurry that I didn't see you passing by…The name is Akashy…Akashy Terou." He said holding out his hand.

Frost took his hand and shake it firmly.

"My Name is Frost Tenjo…nice to meet you." He answered.

They talk on their way back home.

"So you live nearby?" Akashy asked.

"Yeah…Just 3 streets away, I was just walking by to get fresh air…and you?" Frost asked as he push his persistent locks of hair to the side.

"The same…" Akashy smirked.

"Oh…" Frost blushed.

Well…you got to give the guy a credit…he was good looking while he was…well…he looks girly and would look awful if he cuts his hair short.

"You really are a self-conscious guy aren't you?" Akashy asked smiling.

"W-well, many said that." Frost said still blushing.

"People will be mistaken you as a girl you know." Akashy said.

"It already had since the day I came here." Frost said cringing at the thought.

Akashy laughed and pat the dejected boy on the shoulder.

"You know I don't see you as a girl." He said.

As they reached Akashy's home his Grandpa opened the door and was surprised.

"Don't you think you're too young to bring a girlfriend home?" He asked.

Frost sulked as he was being mistaken as a girl, Akashy sighed.

"Grandpa Frost here is my friend and I'm just showing my friend my home." He said.

"Ah…Sorry about that…well…you can show your girlfriend around, while I'll stay at my old friend's house for the night…don't do anything while I'm gone." Akashy's Grandpa said and went off.

Akashy led Frost inside.

"What did you said about not thinking of me as a Girl?" Frost asked.

"Sorry…I had to cover you from my Grandpa is it not?" Akashy said.

"So you're alone here for the whole night?" Frost asked curiously.

"You can stay if you like." Akashy said.

"But we had just met." Frost said.

"It's Rude to let the Guest go home at this time of night is it not?" Akashy asked.

Frost sighed, he doesn't win any arguments anyways.

"Do you have a Phone? I had to call my Guardian so I won't make him worry." Frost asked.

"Yeah, right this way." Akashy said and led the Frosty haired teen.

So while Frost was on the Phone Akashy made himself and his Guest some tea. Once he saw his new friend entered the room.

"So how did it go?" He asked.

"Well, it's not a problem…Thank You for letting me stay." Frost said as he blush, he wasn't used to any kinds of Hospitality.

Him and Akashy had introduced to each other formally.

"I'm really sorry about asking for your family." Frost said sadly.

"No, No it's alright I don't mind at all." Akashy said kindly.

Frost nodded embarrassedly.

"So do you play soccer?" Akashy asked curiously.

"Well…I was once but I quit playing all at once when someone special to me died because of it." Frost smiled sadly.

"At least you still had a chance to play, while I am not allowed to." Akashy said.

"You can Play you know, you've been practicing secretly so what's the use of Practicing Soccer if you don't even play?" Frost asked.

"Well…My Grandpa don't want me too he wants me to focus on being a samurai or focus on the tradition or so." Akashy said.

"You can always do both." Frost said. "I was Focusing on my studies and living up to my family's tradition too." Frost answered.

"Which is?" Akashy asked.

"Have you ever heard of Espionage?" Frost asked back.

"That's spying is it? So you're an agent?" Akashy asked.

"Well…I've been doing it when I was still in Sun Garden before I transferred here in Inazuma Town." Frost answered.

"But you stopped doing espionage and continued on Studying." Akashy said.

"Not really…I'm still doing it you know…I'm just waiting for a right time." Frost said as he looks at his tea.

He can't help remembering his Deceased Lover…he loved Green Tea.

"You really love that Special Friend of yours is it?" Akashy asked.

Frost blushed hard.

"Am I that obvious?" He stuttered.

"You're too easy to read…You're like an open book sometimes you know?" Akashy smiled.

Frost blushed deepens.

"But you know…even if he's not alive he's always there even if you can't see him." Akashy smiled.

"You're the first person who told me that." Frost said.

The two became friends at one night…Frost vowed not to get close to anybody, but Akashy managed to break through him, he could trust the guy, so he will give a second chance to friendship once more.

THE NEXT DAY

At Raimon's gate Frost was on his way when he saw a Familiar Gray Hair color.

"Akashy?" He called out.

The Silver Haired Boy turned to look at the source of the voice who called out his name and saw his new friend.

"Frost-kun…You enter Raimon too?" He asked.

"Yeah…so…what section are you in?" Frost asked back.

"Err…First year Section two." Akashy answered.

"We're same class…" Frost said.

Not far Miyu and Kariya were watching the two talking as they enter the school.

"Who's that guy?" Miyu asked curiously.

"A friend of his Maybe." Kariya answered.

He was somewhat Jealous of Frost closeness to this Silver haired boy, whilst he can't be too close to him since they had met in Sun Garden.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Ayasumi-chan you won't mind if I call your OC Miyu, right and Raifka-san you won't mind if Akashy-kun be friend to my OC Frost right?**

**Chapter 2 will be up soon…**


	3. Chapter 2

**IE Go!: Frozen Tears of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**N/A: **Thank You for the Reviews…it brought back my Interest to continue on my story…Sorry it will take for a while…you see I'm about to Finish My Story on My Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Fanfic The Title was Black Genesis.

**OCs Joined So Far:**

**[+] = Already in the Story**

**[-] = Soon To Appear**

**[+] = Raimon:** Shitaro Miyumira by AyasumiMamera

**[+] = Raimon:** Akashy Teruo by Raifka2011

**[-] = Raimon:** Amaya Hisae by Hoshiko Miyuri

**[-] = BioVolg:** Ikimono Ryuu by Rileyanna

**[+] = Raimon:** Zoey and Roy Knight by Princess Of Flames

**[-] = ****Raimon:** Tala 'Valkon' Hiwamiya by Fallen Number 01

**[+] = ****Raimon (Prism Stars Later): **Hanaraki Akara by SapphireSpade

**[-] = Raimon:** Komachi Shiganori [aka Momo] by Death Doll Master

**[-] = Titan 11:** Ishiko Yanagi by Kitty723

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI IOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOI OIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 2: Calm Before the Storm**

"**I warn you now and I will only say it once and you better Listen well, Do Not Mess with My Friends or other people who are weaker than you…Inferno, Nii-san…"**

SOMEWHERE IN THE SCHOOL GROUND

Frost was in napping away when the class was cut short, The Day is still long and Frost had nothing else to do but to take a nap or just Plain hiding from the Girls, he didn't like it when they come too close.

"There You are!" A Familiar Voice called out.

Frost nearly fell from the tree he was hiding when someone called out from below.

"God Damn it Akashy! I nearly Fell!" He cursed.

The Guy merely laughed and climbed up the tree, Frost moved to give the guy a space.

"Sorry…so this is where you've been hiding." Akashy asked as he sits beside his new friend.

"I'm not hiding." Frost said.

"Oh? Why did you run off when the girls from the other class are looking for you?" Akashy asked curiously.

"It's plain annoying when they keep on asking about my interests." Frost answered.

"So you don't go for girls do you?" Akashy asked teasingly.

Frost's cheeks colored, Akashy laughed again and ruffled Frost's hair.

"It's alright…there are people like you, you know." He chuckled.

Frost growled, before he could retort a Soccer Ball came crashing and hit him in the head –thankfully not his left eye- knocking him of his branch.

"Frost!" Akashy cried out in surprise, he tried to catch his friend but too late.

Frost closed his eyes or his right eye for a painful impact, but it didn't came when a gust of wind came by and two strong arms caught him…He opened his right eye to see who caught him, it was a boy 16 years of age, with blond spiky tresses, and had a beautiful Silver eyes he had ever seen.

"Sorry about that, I lost control of my ball…are you alright?" The Blond Boy asked as he put Frost down carefully.

Frost could only nod in response, when Akashy jumped down from the Tree he was in and glared at the new visitor.

"You should be more careful next time, you nearly got my Friend more injured." He said sternly.

"I said sorry." The Blond huffed and winked at Frost whom he had no Idea was a boy actually.

Akashy glared at him in return.

"Just to let you know he is already injured." He said seriously.

"Wait…he?" The Blond asked looking at Frost who looked down in shame.

"Well Duh!" Akashy shot back angrily.

Frost took Hold of Akashy's shoulder telling him that it's alright…at the corner of the building, Kariya and Miyu were looking at the scene.

"What are you two doing?" Tsurugi asked as he pulled Tenma beside him.

Kariya and Miyu blushed at being caught, they just pointed at the corner, and curious Tenma looked and blushed.

"Uhh…Is that the same Gray Haired Guy whom we saw with Frost-kun earlier this morning?" He asked.

Tsurugi took a peek and confirmed it.

"Yes…it's him alright…but who's the Blond?" He asked.

Tenma took another look and shrugged.

"I don't know, but by the look on the Gray Haired guy it seems maybe…a rival?" He said off handedly.

They were oblivious to the truth that Frost and Akashy was just friend, back at the trio Frost didn't knew Akashy would be angry, he seems so kind to him last night.

"Akashy…its fine, so calm down will you…" He said.

The Gray haired teen calmed down just for his friend but glared at the blond.

"Yes I'm a Boy…I know it's odd that I look like a girl, I hope you understand." Frost said and looked away he was quite embarrassed that he had admitted that it was odd.

"Ah! No, No it's quite alright I was just shock a bit…Sorry if I had mistaken you for a Girl…I'm Roy…Roy Knight by the way." He smiled at Frost, he don't want the smaller teen had a bad blood against him.

"I'm Frost Tenjo and this is my friend Akashy Terou…Nice to meet you." Frost smiled.

When another person came that looks exactly like Roy though it's a girl with Beautiful Silver hair and Golden eyes…

"Roy Stop Flirting with another Girl, Can't you see she's already taken!?" She lectured her twin from flirting.

Frost sulked, Akashy sweat dropped at his friend and Roy sighed.

"Zoey Nee-chan, he's a boy." Roy said pointing at Frost who was sulking.

Zoey's eyes widened in shock…

"But…But…" She stammered.

"He looks like a Girl, but he was actually a guy nee-chan." Roy said informing his twin with details.

Once she understood she looked a bit embarrassed.

"Hey…Sorry for mistaking you for a Girl…no offense but you really look like one." Zoey said.

"NEE-CHAN!" Roy reprimanded his twin.

Frost sighed.

"It's alright…I don't know why I was born this way…" He said.

LATER THAT DAY

As Tenma and the others Practice, Frost was being dragged by the Music Club that was Practicing Nearby and asked for help.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" Frost screeched.

At the Training Ground Tenma and the others stopped playing when they heard Frost Screeched.

"Oh dear, He lost his cool." Akashy said he managed to get in the Team though secretly.

Kariya snickered and Miyu sweat dropped.

"How can you be so confident when you said that?" Miyu asked.

"Eh? Well nothing really." Akashy smiled.

Roy and Zoey sweat Dropped.

"I think it's better to find out Right?" Roy asked.

The others nodded and went to the corner of the school, there they saw Frost with an unreadable face looking at the Band of Music Lovers.

"Please! We saw your Concert in Sun Garden in Aliea Academy's Festival." One of the Girls pleaded.

"No way, I will not sing!" Frost spat scaring the girl.

"But…We will lose to the upcoming Festival…" Another girl came up.

"As our classmate you should help." A Blue haired girl said.

"What if I don't want to, you've been stalking me for the rest of the day and to ask me this…and you know what…it's really annoying." Frost sneered angrily.

The Band Flinched in fright. They watched their classmate go and disappeared from the corner of the school.

"I think we should give up…We won't win anyways." One of the girls said her eyes were filled with tears.

"Yeah, Senpai won't help us…" One of the boys said.

At the corner of the School building just by the window Kidou listened to their disheartened voices and went to look for the Upset Ice Prince. At the other corner of the building.

"That was quite harsh." Zoey said.

Roy nodded.

"I didn't see him like that." He said.

"Something must have upset him aside from the Stalking Thing." Kariya said.

"I agree…he won't be upset if something wasn't bothering him." Miyu added.

Akashy the ever observant knew better, he sighed he knew his friend don't want to talk about it.

"Come on let's go back to practice." He said.

Everyone agreed they had a strong opponent so they had to train hard if they want to win. At the rooftop Frost laid on his back, his right eye is narrow indicating he wasn't in the mood to be bothered at the moment he closed his eye to relax it for a moment, when he opened it again his right eye met two Ruby Reds.

"What is it?" He asked gruffly and sat up.

Kidou sat beside him.

"What you said a while ago was mean." He said. "Why did you do it?"

"It's their own fault for pissing me off." Frost said icily.

"Well, they only wanted your help, but you didn't." Kidou said looking at the younger one.

"Of all people they want to ask for help why me?" Frost said as his bangs shadowed his face.

"Well…Everyone is busy and you're the only option." Kidou answered.

Frost looked away, knowing something was bothering the other.

"Is there something wrong if they would ask you just to sing one song?" Kidou asked.

Frost didn't say anything…He don't want to sing, nor Play anymore it brought back every memories he had with the Teen he loved, he was gone and here he is left all alone he don't want to remember, he wants to forget the pain he felt when the day his BF died, But there is a song that he hadn't sang for his BF. Kidou could tell something is not really right about the boy and it was hurting him, he stayed beside the Icy Prince in silent comfort.

As they stayed in silence, a voice echoed and surprisingly it's from Frost.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to  
ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume._

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae,  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to  
ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae,  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Kidou looked at the Melancholic Ice Prince with wide eyes…

"Why?" He asked.

"That was the song that I was supposed to sing for my Friend who died saving me, I was supposed to sing it when we get to school for the festival." Frost answered.

Kidou looked at the tormented boy sadly and said.

"You're crying…" He said.

"I don't cry…" Frost said.

"You don't but your heart is." Kidou said.

"How would you know?" Frost asked.

Kidou Smiled gently.

"I can see it in your eyes." He answered.

Frost looks away from Kidou, there is nothing could escape this guy. This Guy reminds him of Da Shian, they are able to reason out and persistent and can see through his cold façade. Then he nearly jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, he looked at Raimon's coach.

"So Will you sing?" Kidou asked.

"Do I have a Choice?" Frost asked.

Kidou chuckled and shook his head, Frost sighed, and he couldn't win in any arguments.

"Fine…Don't blame me if they lose." He sighed.

The Festival will be the Day after the Match between Raimon and Biovolg…

"Shall we meet Endou? He's worried about you.

As they were about to stand, Aoi came.

"Frost-kun…At the Soccer Field…Someone's looking for you." She panted.

"Who?" Frost asked.

"He had Fiery Red Hair and Golden Eyes…" Aoi said catching her breath. "He caused troubles, he had someone with him."

Before Kidou could say anything Frost was on the door. Kidou and Aoi followed him.

AT THE FIELD

A Fiery Red Haired Teen was tossing the Soccer Ball up and Down on his hand and smirking at the whole team who was trying to get up.

"So this is how strong Raimon Team? HAH! I bet your opponent could beat you quite easily." He said.

"Inferno, we're not here for this matter we are here for our Baby Brother. You better stop this now." The Older teen with Ocean Blue Hair sighed.

"Aw! Frost-chan won't mind me playing, Poseidon-nii" Inferno pouted.

"He won't but you just have hurt his Friend…" The said Teen said pointing Tenma.

Inferno looked at where the older teen was pointing and recognized Tenma.

"Hey…You're that Kid, in the Garden…" He said.

"Inferno…Stop pestering them and let's go." Poseidon said.

"But Nii-san…I want to play more!" Inferno whined.

"You've done enough Damage." Poseidon said sternly.

Inferno Pouted and put the Ball down.

"Fine but one more shot." He smirked.

"Inferno..." Poseidon warned.

And the Fiery Redhead kicked the ball with force towards the Path way near the Soccer Field, on the Path way a Scarlet Haired Girl walking by, when all of a sudden she caught sight of the Ball coming towards her, she froze on spot her Violet purple eyes were as wide as a doe's eyes that caught in a headlight. At the field the team watched in horror, as the soccer ball was about to hit the innocent girl everything somehow slowed down when a blur of Ice Blue and Dark Blue zoomed towards the girl and in a nick of time the girl vanished from where she stand and soon when the ball hits a tree everyone found the girl on the arms of none other than Frost who was standing a few inch away from the zooming ball his face was showing an unimaginable look of anger.

"Inferno…what did I told you about hurting others?" Frost said in an Icy Tone that sent shivers to everyone.

The Blue haired older teen back away…Frost set the girl down and glared at her, she shrunken at the cold gaze.

"Stay out of danger next time." Frost said icily and walked away towards the field.

On the field all of the Raimon Team left the Soccer Field to the shed while tending to their wounds. As they did so they couldn't help but to watch Frost glare at the Fiery Redhead.

"Hey little brother long time no see." Inferno grinned only to cringe when Frost's Right eye glowed with malice.

"What are you doing here?" Frost hissed.

The redhead cringed when Frost let out a cold rush of wind. Inferno glanced at Poseidon who shook his head.

"I warn you now and I will only say it once and you better listen well, Do Not Mess with My Friends or other people who are weaker than you…Inferno, Nii-san…" Frost hissed angrily.

At the shed every set of jaws dropped upon hearing What Frost said.

"Nii-san?" They screeched.

Tenma sweat dropped. The Blue Haired teen walked up to them and bowed.

"Please excuse Inferno's rudeness, we are here to see our little brother we meant no harm to anybody…" He said.

"Ah…It's alright…don't worry about it umm…" Endou said awkwardly.

"Poseidon…Poseidon Tenjo…" He said.

"Ah…Don't worry, no harm done, but umm…I think your brother needed to be saved." Endou said pointing at The Redhead who was now in tears.

AT THE DUO

"And look what you did! You nearly maimed an innocent by stander! What can you say to yourself, Huh?" Frost scolded angrily.

"I-I…" Inferno stammered.

"You What? Don't tell me you won't do it again, I heard that many times and you still did!" Frost said angrily remembering what his fiery redheaded brother did to his BF.

Inferno was in tears…He might be older but he stands no chance against his little brother, Frost is a force you can't trifle with, he's a terror when he wants to be.

"I won't be surprised if Girls dump you!" Frost hissed.

Poseidon put a hand on his youngest's shoulder, Frost turned to him with the same glare.

"What is it you want?" Frost snarled.

"Frost…we didn't come here to fight you." Poseidon said gently.

"Then what?" Frost Growled.

"It's Father he wants to see you as well as Mother." Poseidon said.

Frost's eyes widened, but then Narrowed when the Mention of Mother.

"NO! I will not come back until that woman won't leave!" He snapped.

"But she's our Mother." Poseidon said sadly.

"She's not my Mother! My Mother is Gone and Nobody could replace her!" Frost snarled.

The Team could only cringed, they wondered what happened between Frost and this Mother Person.

"Frost…Why are you so angry at her? What did she do to make you angry?" Inferno said upset.

Frost could only sigh in frustration…his Brothers had no Idea at all…He couldn't tell them the truth of what he had found out from their so called _'Mother', _it is between him and her.

"She wants me gone! And so BE Gone I DID! And you know what!? IT'S BETTER THAT WAY THAN TO STAY IN THAT HOUSE WITH THAT WITCH! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT LISTENING TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE BECAUSE I AM NOTHING BUT A BRAT TO YOU! Big Brother…It really Hurts!" Frost snarled and stormed off leaving his two stunned brothers.

The Team felt bad for the Two, Frost can be very scary if he wanted to be but this was different.

"Do you think, Frost-kun would be alright?" Roy asked worriedly.

"Man…I couldn't get as angry as that, Frosty just beat the Record of the Angriest Person in Raimon." Zoey Said.

"That's not funny Zoey-chan." Miyu cried out.

"Sorry." Zoey muttered.

"Endou-Kantoku…Will he be okay?" Akashy asked, He was a bit scared of his friend he hadn't seen him that angry before.

Endoou could only shake his head, he better call Midorikawa for this.

LATER

The whole team decided to come to Frost's House Endou checked Midorikawa's Nephew if he was alright, the Greenette will be here soon. Here he was knocking on the Ice Prince's door knocking for God Knows How many Times.

"Frost please…at least let me know if you're alright." Endou pleaded.

Inside Frost was writhing in Pain, his left eye it was throbbing in pain angrily but Frost never minds the pain…

'_Frost Please!' _Endou's voice from the Door…

"Leave me alone!" Frost snarled.

Back outside Endou gave up after hearing the angry shout from Frost, he sighed and went back to the living room to meet the others. Miyu and Kariya ran up to him worry is etched on their faces.

"Is he alright?" Miyu asked.

"Endou-san?" Kariya called out.

The said man looked at them sadly, and it told them one thing…he failed. When a car stopped by the gate caught Endou's attention and a Green and Red Haired people coming to the door. Endou knew it was Midorikawa and Hiroto Came, soon there was a knock on the door and Kidou answered it and he opened the door revealing Midorikawa and Hiroto looking deathly worried.

"Where is he?" Midorikawa asked.

"How is he?" Hiroto asked.

Kidou shook his head and let them in, once the three are in the living room both Hiroto and Midorikawa were glomped by Miyu and looked at them with her teary eyes.

"Please…Please help Frost-kun, he wasn't coming out from his room for several Hours by now." She sobbed.

"We're worried if he's doing something that could hurt himself." Kariya pleaded.

The others nodded. Midorikawa and Hiroto nodded, Midorikawa went upstairs to check on his Nephew while Hiroto had to hear the Explanations.

"Can you explain what happened? Frost won't be like this if something didn't happen." He asked.

Everyone fidgeted they don't know if they have to tell what they had saw…But Zoey took the courage.

"There were this two men one was a Bluenette and the other is a Fiery Redhead came to school, the redhead caused trouble to us and nearly maimed a girl if Frost didn't came on time she would've been in the hospital by now…and when he came to the field he had this unreadable angry face that could definitely kill if possible…and he called the redhead Inferno nii-san." She said.

"And when the Bluenette mentioned something about Mother, Frost became furious beyond belief and was yelling angrily." Akashy said.

"And he stormed away." Roy added. "We decided to come here to see if he's okay, but he locked himself up…"

Hiroto became paler than he was…he knew who they are talking about. Kidou noticed this.

"You seem to know the person we are talking about care to explain?" He asked.

Hiroto sat at the Couch and begin explaining…

"You see when Frost was just 4 months old his biological mother died from an unknown Disease leaving Frost behind, he was adopted by the Tenjo Family, Zeus…who married at the early age and happened to be my Best friend and Ryuuji's Cousin adopted Frost, Frost's Mother happened to be a Cousin of mine and she told me that…Frost her Son happened to be Zeus' Biological Son." He sighed.

"Wow that's kinda messed up." Hayami said.

"It's true…My Cousin…Amitav was the Original Wife of Zeus, but to some Circumstances Zeus was forcedly married to a woman by a threat, Zues had no choice but to abandon Amitav just to save her, but when Frost was born he was taken away from his mother and taken to Zeus' custody…but the woman he married refused to take care of Frost…a Servant had tended to him until he had reached at the age of 5…though he was young he could understand perfectly, for some reason he could understand every meaning of the word adults says to him…one day while Ryuuji and I visited Zeus and his Family I accidentally heard what Zeus' wife told to the poor boy…" Hiroto said bitterly.

"What is it?" Tenma asked, somehow he don't like where the story goes.

"She said _'If only you weren't born, Zeus won't be ignoring me like this, Only if you didn't come here in the first place his attention would still be mine, If only you're gone things will change and everything would be back to normal…You're a Freak! A Child of the Devil…! Go To Hell With Your Mother…! Be Gone…Get out of My Sight…Leave this House and never return!' _She said all that with spite and Hatred and no Remorse at all…it made me sick to see that incident at all." Hiroto hissed he tried to restrain his anger so not to scare the younger ones away.

Everyone felt sick hearing those word…they couldn't believe what they're hearing.

"And did you know what Frost Replied behind her back?" Hiroto asked.

Everyone shook their head…

"This is what a 5 years old Frost said _'If you want me gone…fine…but one day in a Distant future of unknown time and place…you will pay for everything of what you have done…I know all your secrets Lady of Discord…and one day, all of your sins will reveal itself…and the Vengeance of my mother will take its form…A throne of Punishment is waiting for you in hell…' _That's what he said and disappeared in the night of Halloween at exact 12:00 Midnight…no one was able to find him for 9 months, until we found him just outside the forest of Sun Garden, we didn't turn him over to Zeus in fear of what his wife could do to the poor boy so we took him in and took care of him until he grows up…it turned out that he grown into a fine boy, he's smart and strong and a Prodigy to any sports…we let him do what he wants…he was happy until the Person he loved died in an accident." Hiroto said.

"But you just explained to me several Weeks ago that it was an intentional accident." Endou said.

"Yes it was intentional." Hiroto said.

"How would you know?" Kidou asked.

"Frost told me…he knew something we don't and should not bother with…He knew something wasn't right about the driver…the Driver had mentioned a woman's name, but Frost won't tell us." Hiroto said.

"So you're saying that Frost wants to deal with this alone?" Kidou asked.

"He doesn't want us to interfere." Hiroto said.

"You can't let him do this on his own." Endou said.

"That's what we Planned." Hiroto said.

The others were worried, They now knew a bit of Frost's past now, what else could still be wrong…Now they knew why he became the person he was now…

Somehow Frost embodies the Spirit of Vengeance and would release its Wrath to everyone…However at the corner of the Town a Girl With Scarlet Hair and Violet eyes walking down the street thinking of what happened several hours ago…She had visited her Nii-san at the Hospital a while ago.

**~Flashback~**

"_Aka-chan, you should be more thankful that he saved you from being harm in a worst possible way…" That's what her brother said._

"_How should I thank him? He's scary…" She pouted._

"_It doesn't matter…Try to befriend him no matter what…he'll Understand." Akoro said._

"_But…" She whined._

"_Hanaraki Akara…people will change, just give it a try…" Akoro smiled._

"_Alright…I hope he won't hurt me." The said girl puffed her cheeks._

**~End of Flashback~**

"I hope He's Okay, he doesn't look good when I saw him ran out of the gate." Akara said to herself and went on her way…

FROST'S ROOM

Frost's Left eye had finally calmed down after a few breathe, it did hurt him too much but it didn't matter…his past is haunting him badly…his brothers or should he say Step-Brothers are coming for him and persuade him to come back to hell…he had to do something…no one could help him, he couldn't trust anybody for now…He had to help himself…no…maybe there is someone could help him, he looked at the lone cage…he had just received from a friend…a Red Tailed Hawk…

"Tala…He can Help me." He murmured and hurried to his table and wrote a letter.

Once he's done…he tied the letter to the Hawk's Leg and opened the window.

"Please send this to Tala of the White Wolves…Hurry." He pleaded the Hawk and let it go…

He watched as the Hawk Delivered his letter to a friend that could help him in times of Danger…

"Tala…Please come on time…" He murmured.

When a knock tapped on the door…

"Who is it?" He called out pretending to be cold.

Outside…

"It's me Your Uncle Ryuuji." He answered.

Inside Frost tensed…Endou must have called him…he's trapped, and he couldn't tell a lie especially to his Uncle Ryuuji…

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

SapphireSpade-chan your OC had made it's semi-appearance…in the next chapter she will appear fully…


	4. Chapter 3

**IE Go!: Frozen Tears of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**N/A:Just remove the Brackets, Spaces, and the Parentheses, if they still don't work I'll Find a Way...  
**

This is Frost's Keshin Equip Looks like Yeah…That's Hades:

**[http:] / [www].[zerochan]********.****net** / [786859]

And this is his Keshin Looks Like Don't mind the Blond hair That's Palamedes (Kyaaa!):

**[http:] / [www].[zerochan]****.****net** / [1161192]

And This is his Keshin Eater Form Yes that is Rhadamanthys he's one of my Favorites (Double Kyaaa)

I'm one of his Fans: **[****http:] / [www].[zerochan]****.****net** / [631747]

**OCs Joined So Far:**

**[+] = Already in the Story**

**[-] = Soon To Appear**

**[+] = Raimon:** Shitaro Miyumira by AyasumiMamera

**[+] = Raimon:** Akashy Teruo by Raifka2011

**[+] ****= Raimon:** Amaya Hisae by Hoshiko Miyuri

**[-] = BioVolg:** Ikimono Ryuu by Rileyanna

**[+] = Raimon:** Zoey and Roy Knight by Princess Of Flames

**[+] ****Raimon:** Tala 'Valkon' Hiwamiya by Fallen Number 01

**[+] = ****Raimon (Prism Stars Later): **Hanaraki Akara by SapphireSpade

**[-] = Raimon:** Komachi Shiganori [aka Momo] by Death Doll Master

**[-] = Titan 11:** Ishiko Yanagi by Kitty723

**[-] = Raimon: **Ryuga Matsukaze by BabyWhiteClown

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI IOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOI OIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 3: The Princess and The Wolf**

"**I'm Fine…That girl…I have seen her somewhere I just couldn't remember who was she."**

Midorikawa opened the door and once he got inside the first thing he noticed is the Glowing Ice Blue Orb of Frost's Right eye, He hadn't taken off the Bandage on his left eye. Frost was just sitting by the window looking at the Bright full moon. Somehow for Midorikawa, Frost is a Misunderstood Child who was hurt beyond belief and had to fend for himself. Frost wasn't as bad as he looks, all he needs is someone even at least one support him during hard times such as this.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Without looking from his spot.

"I'm fine…" Frost answered.

"Frost…I know you are not okay…but you worried everyone to death when you ran off like the way you did…Miyu cried all the way when you got mad like that, Kariya is worried and so as the whole Raimon Team…" Midorikawa said.

"Why don't they mind their own business and train for their next match instead of worrying about me…the Child of the Devil? Their opponent is not to be underestimated with, especially Ikimono Ryuu…The Raimon Will get their asses handed to them." Frost said icily.

Midorikawa had to wince at the word 'The Child of the Devil' He can remember it quite vividly when the day he and Hiroto found Young Frost at the Forest, he could swore he could feel someone or something was watching them by the shadows…he can remember the Dark Aura he swore he saw for a seconds that day…And Twice on the Day of Da Shian's Funeral, he swore something is not right with the child.

"Frost you're not a Devil…" He said.

Frost grit his teeth and ripped of the Bandage on his left eye and showed Midorikawa they Eye of his Lover, it was Glowing Emerald Green Orb with Slit Pupils whilst the Right eye is Brilliant Ice Blue with Slit Pupils…he can see the Glowing Red color encasing the two Glowing Orbs…

"How can you explain this?" Frost spat.

"That left eye of yours is Da Shian's but it doesn't look like that when it was transplanted on you, but how did it turned out like that?" Midorikawa asked.

"Can't you see? It was Da Shian he is a Cursed Child and I am the Forsaken One, the Two of us fitted together by our fate and I am the Receiving end of that Curse!" Frost hissed.

"Then if he's cursed then why did you continue on loving him?" Midorikawa asked.

"Because we are the same…shunned by our loved ones, we find comfort with each other The Cursed and the Forsaken…but now that the Cursed one is Gone the Curse is passed down to me out of all God Damned People! Now I am not only Forsaken…I am CURSED!" Frost said his voice was dripping venom.

"Because you believed that you are cursed…Frost…You are not cursed…and you are not forsaken, Hiroto, Kariya, Miyu, Me and everyone cares about you…Endou and the Raimon won't be here in this very house if they didn't care about you…Don't push everyone away Frost…and know…we are always here for you…" Midorikawa said.

SUN GARDEN'S DEEP FOREST

A Red Tailed Hawk perched on the Cabin's Railing and let out a Screech…Alerting the Owner of the house, the Door Opened and a Redhead with odd hairstyle came out.

"What are you doing out here?" He said in his soft voice.

His Pack of wolves came out from their homes to see what is going on…The Redhead noticed the Note.

"A Note?" He murmured and took the note off the Hawk's leg.

Once he opened the Note, he caught the scent of Ice and Lavenders it only belongs to one person.

"It's From Frost." He murmured and opened the Note.

NOTE:

_Tala-nii…I need your help…the people I'm talking to you about is after me…Please…Help Me…they want me to go back…_

_I'm at Raimon Town…House Number 656…West…Please Come Quick…_

† _Frost of the Frozen Heart __**†**_

Upon reading the frightened note Tala couldn't help but Growl.

"Who would Dare Harm My Little Pup?" He growled.

He hurried to his room and Pack up his things and told his Pack that he'll leave for a while and would come back when the Trouble is done and left along with his friend Borg the Adult Wolf. It won't take him long to find his Little Pup's house the Hawk come with him.

THE NEXT DAY

Akara was walking on the street thinking how she would talk to the Person who saved him from being harmed.

"I wonder what his name is." She murmured.

She was busy thinking that she didn't notice that she had crossed the road.

_**BEEEEP!**_

_**SCREEECH!**_

Akara's eyes widened as a truck coming on her way, she quivered with fear as she remembers what happened to her past, tears filled her Violet Purple eyes and wait for the inevitable. But then.

"LOOK OUT!" A Voice called out and someone pushed her away from the incoming truck and shielded her from harm.

As she opened her eyes her vision met with the worried look of her Brother.

"Aka-chan! You're okay! You gave me quite a scare when I heard everything from Kirino-san." Akoro sighed in relief seeing her alright.

"Kirino?" She asked.

"Oh! You hadn't met him yet." Akoro smiled.

The door slid open and a Pinkette and a Brunette entered the room.

"Are you alright?" The Pinkette asked.

Akaro could only nod and blush…First she was save by the Crystal Blue Haired boy…now it's a Pink Haired one…but this one looks friendlier than the other.

"My name is Ranmaru…Ranmaru Kirino…You must be Akara Hanaraki…" He smiled.

"And I'm Takuto Shindou." The Brunette said.

"N-Nice To Me-Meet you…" Akara stammered.

Akoro smiled at his little Sister's shyness…and looked at the duo.

"You guys Happened to know a guy with Crystal Blue Hair, Icy Blue Eye with bandage on the other and looking so serious?" He asked.

"Err…Yeah, we know someone with that features." Kirino answered.

"Why?" Shindou asked curiously.

"My sister here wants to thank him…but I think she couldn't do it for the meantime…can you thank him for my sister?" Akoro asked.

Kirino and Shindou looked at each other nervously but nodded instead.

"Thank You Very Much!" Akoro smiled.

Once Shindou and Kirino are on the road, they don't know if they should bother Frost, the guy had been a bit edgy since this morning, as they walk through the street they bumped into someone.

"Watch where you going." A Soft yet frightening voice called out followed by a growl.

Shindou and Kirino looked up to see a Redhead with odd Hairstyle that reminds them of Wings and a…Wolf? The Two backed away in fright and they watch as the Person with wolf passed them…When he's gone.

"Wh-What the hell?" Shindou muttered.

"Th-That Guy…he somehow reminds me of Frost-kun…" Kirino said shakily.

AT SCHOOL

Frost was paying attention to the lecture when the school bell rang, he packed his things and slung his bag to his shoulder when Kirino came to him, he looked at him uncaringly.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Umm…Frost-kun, Akara-chan wants to thank you for saving her." Kirino stammered.

Frost rolled his right eye and left.

"Yeah…Whatever…" He said not caring at all.

At the Soccer field Frost was sitting under tree where he usually sits listening to the music, he had his earphones on…the Team below watched him in caution. Akashy could only shook his head, he wonder if Frost could ever have a Girl or Boyfriend if he's that cold to everybody…

"You like him do you?" Zoey grinned.

"Wh-What? NO!" Akashy stammered.

"Are you sure? You've been looking at him for almost an Hour by now." Roy added.

"We're only friends…and nothing more!" Akashy Protested.

BY THE GATE

A Red Haired Teen with wing like hairstyle smirked…

"So This is where you've been entering…" He smirked and looked down at his friend Wolf. "You better hide boy…we're going to enter this school."

The Wolf Nodded and Prowled behind the shadows of the school as his Human Friend enters…not long after a Girl with Lady Like Fashion entered the school and went on a Different Direction. She was looking around the school and stumbles upon the Soccer Field, She watched in awe as she saw the soccer players play.

"So this is Raimon Soccer Team." She Murmured.

She looked on the other way and noticed a boy with Crystal Blue hair and a Bandaged left eye, she was curious on what happened to that person's left eye. She somehow saw him before but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"I think I saw him before…but where?" She asked herself. "He somehow Reminds me of Hades-kun."

She continued watching the Soccer Team with interest but couldn't shake the feelings about a certain someone whom she met before when she was young…

Frost however was oblivious of the girl just a few meters away…Until.

"FROST-KUN WATCH OUT!" someone from the Raimon Soccer Team yelled.

When a large furry beast tackled him on the ground and starts licking and Nuzzling him, he immediately recognized the Silvery Fur.

"Whoa! Borg Down Boy!" He called out.

The Team watched in confusion when they saw the Large White Wolf licking the Ice Prince like an excited little puppy it was, at first they were horrified when they saw the large beast charged towards the Ice Prince from the Bushes, but what they are seeing now is like it was an overgrown puppy licking its master happily. However Kirino and Shindou's Jaw slacked as they recognized the wolf they saw before…

"No Way…" Kirino murmured.

"If that thing is here then…" Shindou added.

When a Shrill whistle called their attention, the Large Wolf Pounced of the Ice Prince and pranced on the unknown visitor just by the corner of the building…Kirino and Shindou were now mimicking a fish out of water as they saw a Familiar Redhead they saw on the street.

"Err…Are you guys okay?" Zoey asked.

Miyu and Roy looked at the Duo in confusion.

"Do you know the Guy somehow?" Akashy asked.

Shindou looked at them.

"Yeah we bumped to him earlier." He answered.

"Eh?" The Team cried.

OUTSIDE THE FIELD

Frost stood up from his place and walked towards the Red Haired teen who smiled at him happily.

"Tala…I know you would come." He called out.

Before he knew it he was locked on a tight bear hug as the Teen named Tala nuzzled him on the cheek.

"Why Won't I come when my Little Pup needs me?" He asked.

The Team simultaneously Jaw Dropped.

"D-Did he just call Frost-kun his Little Pup?" Nishizono stuttered.

The two sat at the place where Frost was sitting a while ago and began talking about something and the wolf was curled into a giant puff ball beside the Ice Prince.

AT THE PATH WAY

The Girl Watched the Scene in front of her as she think…when a 13 years old Girl with Scarlet Red Hair and Violet Purple Eyes bump into her.

"Oh I'm Sorry…I didn't see you there." The Young Girl apologizes.

The Older one shook her head and smile at the smaller one.

"It's alright I was busy thinking that I wasn't paying attention." She said.

"I'm Hanaraki Akara…What's your name?" The 13 years old said.

"I'm Amaya Hisae, Nice to meet you Aka-chan…what are you doing here by the way?" She asked.

Akara beamed Happily at Amaya with a smile.

"I just want to see if that guy from before is not busy so I could thank him properly." She answered.

"What does he look like?" Amaya asked.

"He Had a Crystal Blue hair and had Bandage over his Left eye…" Akara answered.

"Well…I think you should postpone your 'Thank You' for him since he's Busy." Amaya smiled pointing at the Direction where Frost and the Redhead was happily Chatting away.

Akara Pouted, she was disappointed…

"And Here I thought I could Talk To Him Properly." She puffed her cheeks cutely.

Amaya chuckled at her new friend…she was cute, this 13 years old could capture several heart if she continues her attitude like that.

LATER THAT SUNSET

The Raimon Team are Back on Frost's Cabin but now added to the House is The Redhead with a Wolf Companion…Glaring at Them. Frost was out in the Groceries to get some supplies. Tala was glaring at the Tense Raimon Team and Their Coaches daring them to make a wrong move…

AT HISAE MANSION

Amaya steps out of the car and met her father.

"How's school?" Her Father asked.

"It's fine I made a friend on my way there…she's really nice." Amaya replied.

"Oh? How nice…what is her name?" Amaya's Mother asked.

"Her name is Hanaraki Akara." Amaya answered.

"She sounds lovely." Amaya's Mother smiled.

"She is…though…I saw this Person…She or He somehow reminds me of someone I met before…I just couldn't point my fingers on it." Amaya said.

"Well what does this Person looks like?" Amaya's Father asked.

"Well…he had this cold expression on his or her face, He or She had Crystal Blue Hair and an Icy Blue Eyes." Amaya answered.

She saw her Parents looked shock and looked at each other worriedly.

"Sweetie, the Person you had just mentioned is Zeus' Youngest Son…Hades-kun." Amaya's mother said.

"But Hades-kun had been gone missing for several years and wasn't found…But he doesn't have a bandage on his Left eye." Amaya said.

"Amaya honey, There had been an accident occurred in Sun Garden and Hades-kun is involved to the Accident…" Amaya's Father explained.

Amaya's eyes widened, so the Teen he saw earlier was none other than the Lost son of Zeus…

AT THE STREET

Frost was on his way back home, he had a Bag Full of Groceries as People in his House Grows in number… He had no problem in Financial support…His Uncle Hiroto and Ryuuji is Providing him in his Credit Card…somehow on his Extra Credit Card that Luckily he got from his Father Zeus is Full of Money…he hadn't touched it one bit just in case he needed something urgent. As he pass another street he bumped into a familiar scarlet hair. He looked at the person he bumped into and recognized the girl he saved before.

"It's you again…" he said in his flat tone. "You don't know what kind of danger you're going into at the night like this…do you want to get Kidnapped or Raped or Something?"

Akara looked at him in fright…

"I-I was just about to go home when I felt someone following me so I ran here." She answered shakily afraid of the taller teen's temper.

Frost sighed at his Luck…Great more people to bump on…

"Where do you live?" He asked…

"U-Umm, J-Just a few Blocks away." Akara said.

"Do you have someone with you?" Frost asked flatly.

"N-No…J-Just my pets and I, Nii-san is in the Hospital working right now." Akara answered.

Frost scratched his head…He looked around and saw a shadow from the corner and narrowed his eyes.

"You can Stay at my House for the night, it's Dangerous for someone like you to stay alone without someone looking out for you…" Frost said.

"But I don't want to intrude." Akara said.

"You are not…I just invited you in right? So come on there are people waiting for the Dinner to arrive." Frost said and walked away.

"H-Hai!" Akara called out and ran after The Crystal Blue Haired Ice Prince.

She had just been saved twice by the Cold-Hearted Boy and now she's invited to stay on his House For the Night.

"Ano…Ummm." She called out.

"The name is Frost…Frost Hades…" He answered without looking at the Scarlet haired Girl.

"I-I'm Hanaraki Akara…Nice to Meet You Frost-kun." She stammered.

"Hn." Was all Frost could answer.

The Walk back to the Cabin was in Total Silence…Once they arrived Akara could only watch in awe as she looked at the Cabin…It was Huge, enough for a Hundred People to fit in…

"Are you coming or not?" Frost called out snapping the Girl from trance.

"H-Hai." Akara answered and Followed The Ice Prince inside.

Once they got in…She Gawked when she saw all the Raimon Team in the Living Room though it was tense.

"I'm surprised Tala hadn't fed you all to Borg with all this Tension." Frost said icily.

Tala could only smirk…

"Tala stop scaring everyone…The Raimon Team are here to Train not to have a Fright Fest." Frost said as he pass by…

Akara felt awkward…

"Nice to have another redhead around here." Tala's Soft yet frightening voice rang out.

Akara nearly jumped from fright and walked after the Ice Prince who entered the Kitchen. The Dinner was Tense though Akara could feel it after the Dinner was done the Whole Raimon Team were out in the Soccer Field Training Ground…Frost had showed her the Room was she staying in it was quite nice…

"Hello there." Endou's voice called out.

Akara Jumped again and faced the owner of the voice. Endou looked at her apologetically.

"So How did you get here?" Endou asked.

"U-umm, Frost-kun invited me here when I bumped into him." Akara answered.

"Oh? Frost won't invite someone without a reason…so why?" Endou asked.

"Umm…I Told Him I was Home Alone…so he invited me in saying it's Dangerous for someone as young as me to be home alone." Akara answered.

Endou smiled hearing the reason, Frost might be cold from the outside but he couldn't stand seeing someone as meek as Akara-chan to be left alone…through all the Days he's with Frost he knew the boy wasn't as bad as he looks…Frost had been alone in his life despite Hiroto, Midorikawa and Him accompanying the Ice Prince…

"Thank You for not running away from him." Endou said.

"Eh? Why?" Akara asked.

"You See…Frost wasn't a social person and tends to scare others when they got near him, but you didn't…why don't you try and befriend him…" Endou asked.

"My Nii-san told me the same thing." Akara answered… "But I'll Try."

Endou smiled at her…

THE NEXT DAY

Frost was off to school Tala was coming with him and Borg stayed at Home to guard the house, as they walk towards the gate…

"Ano…Frost-kun…" A Familiar voice called out.

Frost and Tala turned to see Akara shyly walking towards them on her Raimon Uniform.

"If it isn't the Scarlet girl…" Tala smirked.

Akara blushed at the remark and looked at the Ice Prince.

"Thank you for letting me stay at your house for the night." She said.

Frost looked at her indifferently and turned around.

"Yeah…whatever…" He said and walked off.

Tala smiled at his friend's attitude.

"Don't worry that's how he say his Welcome." He said at Akara and followed his friend.

Akara smiled and walks towards the school, and then she met her friend Amaya. She won't forget Mr. Endou's words that she should befriend the Ice Prince.

AT THE DISTANT BUILDING

A Man on his 40's stands by the window when a young adult with blue hair came in…

"How is your Baby Brother, Poseidon?" He asked.

The said Teen looked away sadly.

"He won't come back that's what he said with spite…as long as Mother was here." He answered.

It had been 8 years since his Youngest run away from home…he don't even know what he looks like…he felt like he had betrayed Amitav…

"Father…it's not your fault…don't put all the blame for yourself." Poseidon said.

"I know…I just want to see my son…" The said man answered. "It had been 8 Years since he left and disappeared."

BACK AT RAIMON

During Break the Team meets up and they couldn't stop staring at Akara and her New Friend Amaya…they were Talking about the Ice Prince and the others…the two have joined the Team a while ago…

An Hour Later Amaya went looking For Frost and found the Teen back on his place in the tree. The Team starts their practice and Noticed Amaya walking towards the Ice Prince.

"Err…What is she Doing?" Miyu asked pointing at Amaya.

"She might want to talk to the Prince…Maybe…" Zoey answered.

"She must have a Death Wish." Kurama answered which he received a whack on the head by Kirino.

As Amaya was close enough…

"Hades-kun? Is that You?" She called out.

Frost looked at the new comer and glared.

"And who are you?" He snapped.

"You don't remember me? It's me Amaya." She answered.

Frost narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"No…I don't remember meeting you before so you may take your leave." He said and stood up.

Tears start to fill Amaya's eyes…She heard Frost sigh and takes his leave, but she don't want him to leave so she clutched on his arm.

"Let go…" Frost said coldly.

Amaya shook her head vehemently…

"No I don't want to let you go Hades-kun…" She said shakily.

Frost's right eye glowed angrily.

"I said Let Go." He said in his Dangerous Tone of Voice.

Tala watched from behind the Building seriously…

'_That girl is persistent.' _ He thought.

At the Team they watched the scene unfold and was quite scared for Amaya…Frost was infamous of his Temper and feared that Amaya would be at the receiving end of that Temper…They listened more as the Amaya holds on to Frost tightly.

"Please Hades-kun…Remember…It's me…Amaya, we played at the Garden once before yes?" Amaya insisted.

"No…I don't remember you so Let Go!" Frost fought back.

The Team watched in horror as the Ice Prince Starts to fight back, Akashy strode forward to stop Frost from doing something he'll regret. As he did so he stopped on mid-step when something surprising occurred. Amaya slipped from the side bringing Frost with her, they tumbled on the Grass and once they reached the bottom, The Team's Eyes Widened when they Saw Frost on top of Amaya, their Faces were close to each other.

Frost's right eye widened as well as Amaya's, he cheeks were rosy red, then Frost rolled away from her and stormed off…Amaya sat there tears filling her eyes again…

"Hey…You alright?" Akashy asked.

Amaya sobbed.

"Has He really forgotten about me?" She sobbed.

The team watched her sadly…at the Back of the Building, Frost leaned by the wall and brought a hand on his face, his heart was beating fast…He was somehow seen that girl before…he just couldn't remember…who was she? And why does she know his name?

Then a Hand touched his shoulder, he looked up and saw Tala who had a concerned gaze at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm Fine…That girl…I have seen her somewhere I just couldn't remember who was she." Frost said he put his hand to his face again.

Not Far both Endou and Kidou were looking at the scene as it had unfolded…

"Poor Girl…" Endou sighed, he couldn't believe at Midorikawa's Nephew's Actions earlier.

"Frost-kun must have gone through a lot to act like that." Kidou said.

"Yeah…He had…" Endou said sadly. "I hope he won't hurt Momo-chan."

Kidou looked at him quizzically.

"He won't hurt her unless Momo-chan won't provoke him…Besides Frost-kun never hurt those people who never try to put his patience to the limit…Like Akara-chan and Akashy-kun, they seem to be close to Frost-kun Especially Tenma-kun." Kidou said.

"Observant as ever Kidou-kun..." Endou smiled.

"Of Course…" Kidou grinned.

"Tell Me Do you like Frost-Kun?" Endou asked.

"WHAT?!" Kidou Yelled.


	5. Chapter 4

**IE Go!: Frozen Tears of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**N/A: **Thank you for the Reviews I am more pumped up to make the story despite running away from my BF!

**OCs Joined So Far:**

**[+] = Already in the Story**

**[-] = Soon To Appear**

**[+] = Raimon:** Shitaro Miyumira by AyasumiMamera

**[+] = Raimon:** Akashy Teruo by Raifka2011

**[+] = Raimon:** Amaya Hisae by Hoshiko Miyuri

**[-] = BioVolg:** Ikimono Ryuu by Rileyanna

**[+] = Raimon:** Zoey and Roy Knight by Princess Of Flames

**[+] = Raimon:** Tala 'Valkon' Hiwamiya by Fallen Number 01

**[+] = Raimon (Prism Stars Later): **Hanaraki Akara by SapphireSpade

**[+] ****= Raimon:** Komachi Shiganori [aka Momo] by Death Doll Master

**[-] = Titan 11:** Ishiko Yanagi by Kitty723

**[+] ****= Raimon: **Ryuga Matsukaze by BabyWhiteClown

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI IOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOI OIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 4: The Q-Bit and the Dragon**

"**And the Dragon has finally descended from its hiding and out for the Hunt."**

"Tell Me Do you like Frost-Kun?" Endou asked.

"WHAT?!" Kidou Yelled.

Endou rose his hand placating that he meant no harm.

"It's just an innocent question Kidou-kun…you seems close to him too, you even managed to make him sing for the upcoming festival…he usually tends to leave other people to their misery." Endou said.

Kidou was speechless, yeah he likes Frost but he couldn't tell since the kid still had issues.

AT THE SHED

Everyone looked at Amaya worriedly, she had been crying her eyes out after Frost left her.

"So Amaya-chan, why did you do that to Frost-kun…You know that his temper is something to be feared of…" Miyu said.

"Yeah, good thing he didn't hit you…he usually lash out." Kariya said knowingly.

Amaya looked at her hands in sadness.

"Hades-kun and I met once in Zues-dono's Garden…he looks so lonely so I tried to talk to him, I don't know what happened to him he was wounded and had bruise on his body, I doubt Zeus-dono would hurt Hades-kun so I had suspicions that it was Lady Eris would do such a thing…we became friends back then and we play together every day, he was such a Happy boy I had ever seen since that day, but one night he was gone missing and no one could find him, I was so worried, I couldn't sleep well thinking if he's alright…Now that I found him I couldn't let him go…I don't want him to disappear again, but he had changed…He's not the Hades-kun I know back then…I…I." Amaya said tears starts to well up again when she remembers the way her once friend told her, he don't remember her. "I just want my friend back…I just want Hades-kun to come back."

"Amaya-chan…Hades-kun had been through a lot, he just recently lost the Person he loves 12 Months ago, he couldn't cope up easily, Lady Eris had kicked him out of Zeus-dono's house and went away and the accident had made everything worst…it hurt him badly, He needs time he'll come around." Tenma soothes Amaya lightly.

Everyone knew what Frost's life had been, it wasn't really easy if they're on Frost's shoes they couldn't survive that Harsh life, they've been wondering how Frost Survives after he went missing…

OUTSIDE THE GATE

Tala and Frost heads out until…

"Nice Drama back there." A Deep voice called out.

The duo turned and their eyes widened, in Frost's case his Right Eye, they saw a teen with shocking silver hair with red streak on the right side of his head.

"It can't be…" Tala murmured.

"And the Dragon has finally descended from its hiding and out for the Hunt." Frost grinned. "How's the search? Ryuga Matsukaze."

The Teen huffed and walked closer to the Crystal Blue haired teen and hand over the thing he was asked for to find.

"It took me a while looking for this seal…I hope it's the right one." He answered.

Frost looked at the Item he had and nodded.

"It's the right one…" He said.

Ryuga looked at his younger friend worriedly, he knew what Frost is planning.

"Are you sure about it?" He asked.

"Yes…if we can't destroy them, we will seal them in." Frost said.

Frost glanced by the tree, he can sense someone was listening.

"We had to discuss this somewhere else." He said leading the way.

"Yes Captain Hades." Ryuga and Tala answered cheekily.

"Wise guys…" Frost huffed.

Behind the tree Taiyou peeked out.

'_I wonder what is that seal they were talking about?' _He asked himself.

He narrowed his eyes and walked away towards the Raimon Soccer Club. The Team Continued training after the scene earlier, they noticed their coach Kidou was blushing slightly.

"Err…Kidou-Kantoku, are you alright? Your face is slightly red." Akara asked curiously.

Kidou cleared his throat…

"Oh…If you don't feel that well, then you should rest Kidou-kantoku." Tenma said.

Endou grinned, Kidou glared at him behind his goggles.

"Have you seen Frost?" Endou asked.

Then a New voice answered.

"He walked out of the school with the redheaded kid and the shocking white haired guy he had a red streak at the right side of his hair." Taiyou answered.

Just by the mention of Shocking white with Red streaks, Tenma went pale…and Miyu upon seeing the New Comer Blushed.

"Taiyou Good to see you…" Endou said.

"Yeah…I came to see, what you guys are doing…Man…Your next opponent is going to be tough." He said.

"Why?" Tsurugi asked.

"Those guys are monsters…we couldn't even score…its 0-6, one of them is vicious though." Taiyou answered. "You better be careful guys…"

Shindou thought about it, Frost had said not to underestimate the opponent?

"Maybe Frost-kun could help us…he somehow knows those guys." He said.

"Frost? You mean that Blue Haired kid earlier?" Taiyou asked.

"Yeah that's him, I'm sure you want to meet him." Tenma said.

The Team packed up to head back to their Training Ground in Frost's Back Yard. Miyu however was sneaking a glance at Taiyou who somehow caught her glancing and smiled in return. Miyu Blushed and hid her face at Kariya's back who now felt awkward.

FROST'S HOUSE

Ryuga and Tala looked at their Former Captain with shock.

"B-But Frost…How did you know it's your step Mom wants you dead?" Ryuga said in shock.

Frost chuckled knowingly.

"The Spirit of the dead always knows everything as they can see the Past, Present and the Future and…she couldn't kill the already dead." He said.

"But you're not dead!" Tala said.

"I am not…but the owner of this left eye is." Frost answered.

The Two looked nervous as Frost took off the Bandage, once he did his Left eye glowed into Bright emerald as if awakened, its pupil is slit and it was looking at them, the two starts to freak out if Frost didn't cover it up again.

"Though he is dead, he still lives in me as I vessels the Spirit of Vengeance." Frost said.

"Are you sure…you are not going to kill your step-mom are you?" Tala asked.

Frost's Ice Blue eyes became clouded.

"She had committed great crime…her sins are not going to go unpunished…a throne of punishment awaits her in hell." He said in his monotonous voice.

Borg Whined somehow afraid for a fierce wolf he's scared of this sudden action of his human friend. Frost blinked his eyes were back to normal and noticed Tala and Ryuga gape at him.

"What?"

"Err…Nothing." The Two answered.

Suddenly Frost looked by the door…the noise caught the Trio's attention, they looked at each other and act normal when the door opened.

"Good afternoon." Frost called out all of a sudden making the ones at the door jump (A/N: Yeah it always happens to me every time).

The Team entered and gathered in the living room, Tenma was tense as he sat beside his Silver Haired Big Brother.

"Long Time no see…Tenma…Little Brother." Ryuga smirked.

Tenma squeaked, and the Team Jaw Dropped.

"Tenma you didn't tell us you had a brother." Zoey said.

Tenma blushed, Frost cleared his throat and the Team's attention is to him.

"What is it that I could help you with?" He asked sensing there something they want.

At first there is doubt in their eyes he can see that, he always does. He was patient enough to deal with it Doubt was the first thing he could see in them, he could understand that, he himself had doubts as well but he could manage he's not pressured at all.

"Well?" Frost asked.

Everyone looked at Taiyou.

"And who might you be?" Frost asked.

"Taiyou…Amemiya Taiyou" He answered.

"As in Taiyou from Arakumo Team who lost against BioVolg?" Ryuga asked.

Frost glared at his friend to silence him and silence Ryuga did, he occupied himself cuddling his little brother who was scared to death in the moment.

"So what's wrong? You people seem to have doubts in your pretty heads." Frost said leaning on the couch.

Tenma succeed on prying his older brother away from him.

"Ano…Frost-kun…What else do you know about BioVolg?" He asked.

"Oh is that it? Well those fur balls may seem to be not good at first, but they are a force to reckon with when a Girl Named Ikimono Ryuu come to play, you better be careful." Frost said nonchalantly.

"Why so?" Tsurugi asked.

Frost smirked and stood up from his perch and signed the Team to follow him, they did follow and once they're on the field.

"Alright, Tenma, Tsurugi, Akashy, Zoey, Roy, Akara, Amaya, and Miyu…on the Field…" Frost called out.

All 8 of them did, but once they set foot on the field they somehow could sense an immense power, it was Dark and Intimidating.

"Akashy you take the Goal Post, Tsurugi and Zoey Forward, Tenma and Akara Midfielder, Roy and Amaya Defender, and Miyu you take the Center Midfielder." Frost called out.

Outside the Field…

"Wow he really knows what he's doing." Hayami murmured.

"He's not our captain for nothing." Tala grinned.

"Captain of what?" Kariya asked.

"The Captain of our Former Team." Ryuga answered.

"What Team?" Kirino asked curiously.

"The Original Nemesis Team…" Tala said.

"NANI!?"

"What? It's not that surprising is it?" Tala huffed.

"But…But Nemesis Team Disappeared a Year and a Half ago." Shindou said.

"Yes, because Frost had quit Playing." Ryuga said. "Let's watch him Demonstrate shall we?"

'_Oh Dear, I hope he won't get too hard on them.' _ Tala thought He knew the extent of Frost's skills and ability.

AT THE FIELD

Miyu Shrunken when Frost was looking at her…HARD…She can feel the intimidation that her friend was letting out. Frost held the ball up.

"Alright…Try to get this ball from me and get a goal or two…I'll demonstrate how a BioVolg Player would play and once I got a Goal it's game over." He called out.

He received a nod and he looked at Endou who umpires the group.

"Are you sure about this? We could get the ball from you easily." Roy called out, but then cringed as he saw the look on Frost's eyes.

"Do not underestimate your opponent even if he or she is alone!" Frost lectured.

He nodded at Endou who blew the Whistle, Miyu since she's the nearest tried to steal the Ball but Frost could read her move quite fast it's one of his forte to see fast moving objects, he moves forward as Miyu tries to catch up Zoey and Tsurugi tried a Slide Tackle they did managed to get the ball and worked together to get a Goal, but something isn't right.

"Something's not right." Zoey noticed.

"The goal is just right in front…do it!" Tsurugi called out.

As Zoey kicked the ball for the goal she noticed a blur of Crystal Blue, before the ball could even get into the net a Gloved hand caught it with ease…

"Do not hesitate mind you." Frost called out.

He got the Ball and made a dash for the goal, Miyu tried to steal the ball again but Frost vanished from her sight.

OUTSIDE THE FIELD

Kurama whistled.

"Wow…he could take them on with ease." Sangoku called out.

"That is he was using his Hissatsus without them knowing." Tala grinned.

The others' eye widened like a saucer.

BACK IN THE FIELD

Frost managed to pass Roy and Tenma they did good performance, and he was now coming for Amaya, she was confused on what she would do.

"Steal the ball!" Tenma called out.

Amaya did as she was told but as she looks on Frost's Right eye, she had mistaken Frost's determined gaze to a Demonic gaze and closed her eyes tightly.

"Do NOT Close Your Eyes in Fear!" Frost said strictly.

Akara was scared, she wants to play but she's scared when Frost was coming on her way, so she ran forward blindly and missed Frost.

"Don't Run Blindly to your opponent." Frost said as he passes Akara.

Once he was now near the Goal Akashy his Friend showed his determination to stop him. Frost had to give him credits for that Determination but Determination alone is not enough, without any hesitation He kicked the ball with heavy force. Akashy had managed to catch the ball but it slipped from his hand and entered the goal.

Endou blew the whistle signaling the Game was Over. Frost huffed a bit and caught his breath.

"Man…I'm getting rusty, I think I need more practice." He huffed bending down.

Once he caught his breath he looked at the players he had chosen…and looked at them sternly.

"You have one more week and that's all you had progressed? There are flaws." Frost said seriously.

"We're not perfect you know." Zoey said.

"So am I." Frost shot back. "You had hesitated when you had shot the ball…do not hesitate next time."

He looked at Tsurugi.

"You are doing things too fast, you need to slow down. Your teammates couldn't keep up." Frost advised.

Tsurugi looked away, then Frost looked at Roy and Tenma and nodded in approval, then she looked at Miyu.

"Try to be more subtle, you are easy to read try to be more cooperative to your team, okay." Frost stated which he received a squeak.

He shook his head, Miyu is as shy as ever, then He looked at Amaya and his gaze became strict which frightened her.

"Don't close your eyes in fear…look forward and face it with determination, you'll lose if you close your eyes." He said coldly.

Then he looked to Akara who was looking down in shame. Frost sighed.

"Akara Hanaraki…I advise you to train more and have confidence in your game…You and Amaya both had to build up you confidence and surpass your fears, do not run blindly, don't look away from your opponent." He muttered.

Then lastly he turned to Akashy.

"Determination is not enough for you to stop the ball, show more power and determination, be sturdy." Frost huffed.

"Got it…" Akashy grinned.

"That's all for the Demonstration, get some rest." Frost said and walked off.

Just as he stepped out of the field he took out a piece of Candy and before he knew it he was glomped from behind sending him on the ground.

"CANDY! GIVE ME! GIVE ME!" A Girl cried out.

At the group, everyone sweat dropped at the scene…

"And that's the only thing he is blind of." Endou chuckled.

Everyone anime Fell…at the ground Frost managed to sit up and saw a girl…

"Pink…I see all pink…and I'm going blind with all the Pink." He murmured.

Everyone anime fell again…

"Geez! He always unconsciously humors does he?" Kariya asked.

Endou walked up to Both The Pinkette and Frost, Frost however still had the Candy and the Girl hopped on his back trying to reach for the sweets…

"***¬_¬*** …" Frost was silence as he looked at the girl on his shoulder trying to reach for the Candy he had in hand.

This new girl had puppy dog eyes as she reaches the candy, frost who finds it amusing moved the candy away, and this new girl leaned more to reach her prize. Everyone looked in silent amusement.

"It seems Frost found something he could pass his time on." Tala said.

"Indeed." Ryuga said.

At the Duo, when the New Girl had reached her Candy she munched it happily but never went down from her perch.

"Ah! Frost-kun…Meet Momo-chan, you won't mind if she stays in your house right?" Endou called out.

Frost shrugged.

"At least I had someone to pass my time." He said and walked off. "Go Clean yourselve, dinner will be up soon."

Everyone stalked the Ice Prince towards the Kitchen, they peeked at the corner and saw Frost tying up an Apron to his waist and Momo-chan was raiding the Fridge for some sweets. Everyone looked at each other.

"He seems so nice to Momo-chan." Aoi said.

"Maybe he likes her." Midori said

Endou chuckled.

"Not really…he's really fond of those people younger than him or cute ones…he may not look like it but he does." He said.

He received odd looks from the team.

"What?"

When something crashed inside the Kitchen…

CRASH!

CLATTER!

Followed by…

"MOMO!" Frost cried out.

The Team looked back inside and saw Frost right beside the petite pinkette looking down at her like what mothers would do to their children, he had his hands on his hips and his right eye looking down as if scolding Momo-chan. Well…Momo looked up at the owner of the house guiltily. Frost sighed and scratched his head.

"Man Smaller people are handful." Frost said as he went out looking for a Broom and a Dustpan.

When he got one he looked at the Petite girl and cringed…she was a mess.

"Go clean yourself up." Frost said and glanced on the door.

He noticed shadows.

"Endou-san, she is your charge go show her around." He called out.

Endou entered the Kitchen awkwardly.

"You've been eavesdropping are you?" Frost scolded.

"Hehehe…Sorry…Can't help it." Endou said.

"Mamoru Endou!" Frost called out in a warning tone.

Endou picked Momo-chan up and ran out the room, Outside everyone snickered, but then jumped when Frost glared at them.

"Haven't I told you people to clean yourself?" He said.

Everyone cleared the area and went to their respective room. At the Hallway.

"I swear Frost-kun acts like a Matron." Kurama said.

"He's just in the mood, so let's not Ruin it." Tala said.

LATER

Frost was in the Garden, he couldn't sleep…he felt lonely somehow…and worried for the Raimon Team.

"Can't sleep?" Kidou asked as he comes out from the door.

"Nah…There are times I don't sleep at all." Frost said rather calm.

Kidou sat beside Frost and was quite surprised he wasn't pushed away.

"So…Is there something you need to talk about?" Frost asked.

"A while ago…during the demonstration, did you really intend to give them a lesson?" Kidou asked.

Frost smiled…a knowing smile…

"Yes, Raimon still had a long way to go the road of being the best Soccer Team there is, there are new roads ahead for your Team and it's Risky…BioVolg is their Very First step to that new roads and I am intending to see how far they would go…" He said looking up to the Bright Full Moon.

"I'm Glad…" Kidou said.

"Hm?"

"I am Glad that you're trying to give them advice…" Kidou said looking at the same moon.

"They still had Future…The Raimon Team still had Future, I could see it." Frost said.

"You had a Future too you know." Kidou said.

"Yes I do…But I am walking a Different Road than anybody else." Frost said.

"Why don't you join us?" Kidou asked.

"I would love to but I cannot play like I used to be." Frost said sadly.

"Then Why not become a Coach…you could always lend them your knowledge, you seem to know all the Teams that we are going against to." Kidou asked.

"Well…I need to think about it." Frost said smiling.

Unbeknownst to the two the whole team was listening.

BY THE NEXT DAY

Frost was walking along with Ryuga and Tala, towards the Gate. As Frost stepped past the Gate he was yet again glomped to death.

"Frost-chan I want Candy!" Momo called out as she latched on Frost's waist.

"Momo it's too early for you to eat Candy!" Frost Scolded.

There were whisper among the Students, some girls giggled and took pictures at the scene.

"But I want Candy~!" Momo Pleaded.

Frost managed to peel the Pinkette off of him and walked off, but Momo persistently followed him asking for Candy. Tala and Ryuga followed in amusement.

"No!" Frost said firmly.

"Please!" Momo pleaded.

"No, Momo and that's final." Frost said.

"But I just want one." Momo said giving Frost a Puppy Dog eyes.

"Momo…go bother Endou-san, I am not your Mother." Frost said indifferently.

"But Endou Tou-san wasn't here today…" Momo pouted.

"My answer is no." Frost said Firmly.

"But I want candy! I want Candy! I want Candy!" Momo persisted and flailing her arms like an agitated chicken.

"Momo…" Frost groaned… "It's still early."

"But I want candy even just one piece!" Momo said now giving Frost a Teary Puppy Dog Eyes.

Everyone melted like a marshmallow at the scene. At the hallway.

"It seems Frost-kun found his match." Akashy chuckled…

"Yeah and too bad it's Momo-chan, don't you think they look cute together?" Zoey smirked.

"Just don't let Frost-kun hear that." Roy said.

"I think Momo-chan could Melt Frost-kun so easily." Miyu chirped.

Kariya chuckled at Miyu's statement. Amaya looked a bit jealous of Momo since the petite girl could befriend Frost easily. Akara looked at her Friend worriedly.

AT PRACTICE

Momo had latched herself to Endou upon seeing him along with Kidou and Goenji. Kidou looked around for someone.

"Looking for someone Kidou?" Goenji asked.

"Uhh…Yeah…I just need to talk to Frost about something." Kidou said.

Goenji knew who Frost was Kidou had told him about the teen. As the Training began, Frost came by and was looking at Kidou.

"Kidou-kun…can I talk to you privately…" Frost said with his flat tone.

Kidou nodded and stood up from his place and followed the Ice Prince to a Private area, just between the two of them and no one else.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

Ano…SapphireSpades-chan I had updated earlier than I had thought…Gomen-ne…

I wonder what would happen between Kidou and Frost-kun…?


	6. Chapter 5

**IE Go!: Frozen Tears of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**N/A: **Thank you for the Reviews!

**OCs Joined So Far:**

**[+] = Already in the Story**

**[-] = Soon To Appear**

**[+] = Raimon:** Shitaro Miyumira by AyasumiMamera

**[+] = Raimon:** Akashy Teruo by Raifka2011

**[+] = Raimon:** Amaya Hisae by Hoshiko Miyuri

**[+] ****= BioVolg:** Ikimono Ryuu by Rileyanna

**[+] = Raimon:** Zoey and Roy Knight by Princess Of Flames

**[+] = Raimon:** Tala 'Valkon' Hiwamiya by Fallen Number 01

**[+] = Raimon (Prism Stars Later): **Hanaraki Akara by SapphireSpade

**[+] = Raimon:** Komachi Shiganori [aka Momo] by Death Doll Master

**[-] = Titan 11:** Ishiko Yanagi by Kitty723

**[+] = Raimon: **Ryuga Matsukaze by BabyWhiteClown

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI IOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOI OIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 5: Lost**

**BioVolg vs Raimon**

"**Raimon don't stand a single chance against the Team of Beastial Players."**

AT THE BACK OF THE SCHOOL

Frost got himself comfortable by leaning on the wall, while Kidou was right just in front of him, everyone who could mistake them for doing something.

"So…what is it you want to talk about, Frost-kun?" Kidou asked.

Frost crossed his arms to his chest and looked at the taller male with his unreadable look.

"I had made my decision." Frost began.

AT THE FOUNTAIN

Amaya leaned at the faucet to get a drink of water, she was still sad about her friend not remembering her. It hurts, nonetheless, that cold gaze it was frightening as if it could pierce a soul whom he gazes upon.

"Amaya-chan? Are you okay?" Akara called out.

The said girl turned and faced the Scarlet haired friend of her and smiled.

"Ah! I'm okay Akara-chan." Amaya smiled.

"You still can't forget about what Frost-kun said do you?" Akara asked.

Amaya flinched and looked away.

"I just couldn't believe he couldn't remember…he had changed greatly, somehow I felt that he had stepped a hundred steps away from me…I tried to reach him but I couldn't it's just that…how could a sweet and caring boy changed drastically into a cold and scary person?" Amaya said as she looks at her friend in the eyes.

Akara smiled gently and handed Amaya a Yellow Rose of Friendship.

"Just give Frost-kun lots of time I know he'll change, there is always hope you know." She smiled.

Akara looked at Akara and remembered how her Childhood Friend Hades smile like when he was young and care free. She took the rose and smiled at Akara.

"Thank You…" She said.

Akara beamed and skips away from Amaya…Akara walks happily back to the Club House until she spotted the three managers sneaking something.

"What are they doing?" Akane whispered.

"Maybe they're confessing their feelings to each other." Midori said.

"Kidou-Kantouku had feelings for Frost-kun?" Aoi asked.

Curious Akara walks towards them.

"What are you doing?" She asked innocently.

Aoi, Akane and Midori jumped from their position and faced the curious Scarlet head.

"Nothing…" They answered quickly.

"Eh? You three seems to be eavesdropping or something." Akara answered tilting her head to the side.

She walks towards the corner and took a peek and her eyes became as round as a coin when she saw what's right in front of her. There at the back of the building somehow in the vision of Akara, Kidou had Frost cornered, but the latter was grinning and the other was smiling.

"Is Kidou-Kantouku is confessing to Frost-kun?" Akara asked.

The trio shrugged. She lean more to hear what they are talking about but can only hear bits.

Kidou: Are you sure?

Frost: Mhm…I want to see how it would go.

Kidou: Have you thought it thoroughly…I don't want you to regret your choice.

Frost: I already had made my decision.

Akara's eyes widened when she seemingly saw Kidou reached out for Frost's cheeks, she blushed at the sight but unknown to her Kidou was just reaching a Sakura Petal that had stuck on Frost's side hair.

"Akara-chan? Are you okay?" Aoi asked worriedly.

"What do you see?" Akane asked.

"Let me see." Midori said.

The three looked at the scene, when Frost had reached to where Kidou's hand was reaching, they squeaked and dragged Akara away back to the club.

"But I wanna see it!" Akara protested.

"You're still young to see mature things!" Midori said.

"But Frost-kun is young too!" Akara whined.

"Physically, Yes…Mentally, No." Aoi said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akara asked.

"Frost-kun is Physically and Age Young, but Mentally he is a Matured guy." Akane answered.

Akara pouted.

LATER AT THE CLUB

When Kidou entered the whole team greeted him and Akara, Aoi, Akane and Midori blushed. Kidou raised a brow.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

The four shook their heads and looked down with blush on their faces. And it darkens more when Frost entered the room, the team was now worried.

"Yuuto-kun…is something wrong?" Frost asked.

And the trio lost it.

"Frost-kun called Kidou-Kantouku to his first name!" Aoi cried.

"It's a first sign!" Akane said blushing.

"OMFG!" Midori cried.

"Eh? Sign of what?" Momo, Miyu and Akara asked tilting their heads to the side.

The Team Anime Fell at the Petite Trio's statement, Kidou again raised his brow and Frost had a vein popping on his head…Why? Is it that surprising if he calls a person on his first name? Then it hit him, he smirked.

"Did you girls eavesdrop that you had misheard the whole thing?" He grinned.

Akara, Aoi, Akane and Midori looked away.

"As I thought so…" Frost Grinned.

Kidou cleared his throat to get everyone's attention…

"Everyone…I would like you to meet your third coach." He said.

There was silence that you could actually hear a cricket…and then…

"EEEEHH!?"

The roof nearly falls out from where it was at the loudness of the exclamation.

"Frost-kun is our third coach!?" Kirino asked.

"Yes…he's going to observe your improvement these past few weeks and observe your match against BioVolg." Kidou said.

Endou nodded approving Frost to their side. And everyone was nervous.

"And I will see to it that you chumps are training earnestly and I have arranged some training once your Match against BioVolg is done…I do not tolerate people who don't listen to what am I saying…so you people listen well…and I have short patience to those who act like cowards on the field, am I clear?" Frost asked strictly.

Everyone nodded nervously. Later as the team resumes practice, Frost was observing the team and somehow there is something not right. He sighed and stood up and walks away, surprising both coaches.

"Frost-kun…?" Endou called out.

"I Have business to attend to so I'm leaving early." Frost said without even looking.

The two nodded. As Frost walks on the path way, his phone rang.

He looked at the Caller ID.

Caller ID: Satsura Suhiko

He put the phone on his ear and answered.

"Satsura…" He answered.

_-Ano…Commander, where are you? I'm already here in the Tower…- Satsura asked._

"Ah, Gomen I'm on my way there now, wait for me for a little while." Frost answered.

_-Hai!- Satsura said in respectful way and hung up._

INAZUMA TOWER

A red haired teen was leaning on the tree, he was watching the clouds go, when.

"Satsura..." A familiar Deep and Smooth voice called out.

The red head nearly jumped out of his skin when the voice called out to him out of nowhere, when he looked back he saw a very familiar Crystal Haired Teen standing behind the tree.

"Is Something wrong?" The Blue Haired Teen asked.

The Red Head shook his head violently, the younger teen raised one elegant brow and stood beside the taller teen.

"So what information you have?" The Blue Haired Teen asked.

The Red Head nodded.

"Commander, Last night my Team and I caught one of the unknown attackers and it seems that not only they were looking for the Previous FFII Champions and Current Raimon Team, based on what on the interrogation that I down noted, they were after some strong players to become the Partner of the Project Nemesis that they Recently Completed." Satsura reported.

Satsura cringed in fright when his superior's fist connected to the tree.

"Damn it! I should have realized that one!" Frost hissed.

He then looked at his Red Headed informant.

"Anything Else?" He asked.

"W-Well, they have collected few strong players for now and they are still looking for more, according to my notes they were currently looking for more players in Aliea's territory." Satsura answered.

The Red Head grew nervous at his Commander's silence.

"Commander?" He called out.

The Blue Haired Teen Sighed and looked at the Red Head.

"Satsura…I want you to Return to Icarus Island, Tell Yomi that he's going to watch over Aliea Territory along with the other experienced group of his choice, right away…we can't risk even the slightest or even a single one of them get caught and be tested on like what they did to you and the others." Frost ordered like a captain to his team.

The Red Head nodded briskly and saluted.

"At Once Commander!" he answered then rode his motorbike and reeved out of sight.

Frost watched as the figure disappeared.

'_I hope I'm not too late.' _He thought worriedly.

He was worried he couldn't allow the others to be at risk for his mistake, he had to protect them.

"After all this years…why now?" Frost muttered to himself and went back home.

AT THE CABIN

As Frost opens the door he was greeted by utter chaos…there were candy wrappers everywhere, Scented Powders, and Dirt on the floor. Frost's brow twitched angrily, he stormed on the Living room to see it was an utter chaos, the whole team were running away from Borg, Tala was out cold on the floor and Ryuga is stuck on the Cleaning closet he was banging at the door begging someone out there to open it up. Vein popped on Frost's head and…

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN PITS OF HELL IS GOING ON!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE!?" Frost roared.

Everyone stopped and scurried away when they saw the owner of the house standing in the door way with angry flames surrounding him and he was having the murderous aura.

LATER

Everyone was cleaning the house sporting a rather large lumps on their heads.

"It Smarts!" Momo, Miyu, Akara and Roy whined.

"Does he have to do it hard?" Kurama asked.

Then…

"WORKS NOT WORDS BUSTER!" Frost hissed as he mops the floor furiously.

At the other side of the room Endou, Haruna and Kidou chuckled.

"He really fits to be a housewife even if he is gruff." Haruna started.

"Eh?" Aoi, Akane and Midori asked.

"Well, He can cook, he cleans the house, he does Gardening and had the most beautiful garden in Inazuma Town, He does the Laundry, Clean the dishes, swiping, mopping the floor, and clean the whole house…isn't he perfect?" Haruna said.

"Now that you said it…he fusses on Momo, Miyu and Akara whenever they make mess." Aoi said.

Before the others could add…

"I can hear you Girls all the way here you know." Frost called out. "And who are you calling a Housewife!?"

The girls cringed at that.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Frost was done with the dishes, he set his apron down and went to the living room where he had to fold all the laundries he had done this morning. Momo, Miyu, Akara, Amaya, Kariya, Tenma, Tsurugi, Midori, Aoi, Akane and Zoey were in the corner watching and recording all of Frost's House work with a camera, Akane had took few shots earlier.

And earlier they nearly died from a Heart Attack…Why…because they had accidentally shot Frost when he came out of the shower room with nothing but a towel on and he set Borg after them…and now he was wearing a silken Sleeveless Cream White Shirt with a Matching Pair of Cream White Silken Pajamas. They continued watching as Frost Fold some clothes and putting them in the Basket…one could not tell if Frost was really a Female or Male…By his looks he is already Feminine and by actions they don't know and they doubt it to be manly…I mean come on…Who are the Manly Men would do House Works and Chores much women or Housewives would do?

Then Kidou came to the Picture and was sitting beside the Ice Queen…I mean The Ice Prince and helping him fold some clothes and chatting with him…then they saw it, Kidou and Frost are reaching for the last piece of clothes their hands brushed and they jerked back.

"Oh!"

First they were flustered, their cheeks were rosy red and was looking down embarrassedly.

"Sorry." Kidou murmured.

"Oh…It's alright." Frost said mildly.

The hiding teens simultaneously jaw dropped. They didn't saw this new side of the Ice Prince Before. It's somewhat feminine. Once they were done folding, they just sat there.

"So…Tomorrow's the Game Right?" Frost asked.

"Yeah…" Kidou answered.

Then Frost glared at the Corner.

"Are you kids done taking Pictures?" He called out (Though he's younger than or as Young as the other Raimons).

Kidou looked at the corner and saw several shadows.

"You guys should be sleeping or should I set Borg on you again." Frost called out.

There were squeaks and stampede like footsteps and shutting of doors.

"That was effective." Kidou said.

"It Works every time." Frost huffed.

THE NEXT DAY

The bus stopped at the Parking Lot of the Stadium, and one by one they move out and gathered in a group.

"Wow so this is BioVolg…" Hikaru said.

Frost looked back at them with serious look.

"You ain't seen anything yet." He said. "Follow me."

They followed the Ice Prince towards the stadium, the insides were like a maze, every corner might be a trap, but Frost was there to lead them.

"Frost-kun…you seem to know this place…why?" Zoey asked.

Without looking Frost answered.

"I've been here before and I cannot forget a place where all my trainings placed."

Once they reached their locker room, Frost told them to get ready and prepare while he just moved on to the field.

AT THE FIELD

Frost stood there, he could remember all his training here.

"Hades-kun, is that you?" A Voice called out.

Frost turned to see a girl with straight black hair that comes till her lower back with a long side fringe that falls over her left eye. The lower part of her hair is blue, green, red, pink, purple, yellow and orange highlighted. Frost immediately knew who this girl was.

"Ikimono Ryuu…" He said flatly.

The girl smiled happily like a puppy…

"So you are going to play?" Ryuu asked.

"No…" Frost answered flatly.

Ryuu pouted unhappily and asked…

"Why?"

"I just don't." Frost said.

"Then why are you here?" Ryuu asked curiously.

"To watch the Game..." Frost answered, he was about to turn to leave when Ryuu clung to his sleeves.

"Why would you stop playing?" Ryuu asked persistently.

Frost sighed at her persistence.

"I lost my touch and I'm busy with work so I had no time playing…there satisfied?"

Ryuu looked at him sadly.

"But I wanna play with Hades-kun like he always did when he was here in BioVolg Practicing."

"Ryuu, the Hades you know is gone…he won't be coming back anymore." Frost said looking away.

Ryuu sniffed and rubbed her eyes with her sleeves, Frost felt guilty…he had known Ryuu when she was little.

"Ryuu…stop crying and whining, you said you won't be crying when we had a little talk back then didn't we?" He asked.

"But Hades-kun…" Ryuu sniffed.

Then Frost patted Ryuu on the head.

"Just play like you always do…" He said and left.

But before he could leave…

"I will bring the Hades-kun I know before I promise." Ryuu said.

Frost just waved his hand and disappeared in the shadows. When he got back to the Locker room he could see everyone was nervous.

"Stop being so nervous, relax and calm down." He said.

The team looked at him as if they have calmed down.

"Is Everyone Ready?" Frost asked.

They all nodded.

"Then follow me." Frost said and led the Raimon team to the field

Frost could feel it, he can feel the Tense air behind him. The Team were Nervous, it's their First Time to step on this new background of Soccer…they have faced many strong team before but they haven't face a team that was different from others.

Once they're in the Field, everyone could only gawk. In the middle of the field they could see a huge claw mark.

"Wow…who do you think could make that huge mark over there?" Amagi asked.

"You'll find out soon who made that mark." Frost said.

"Eh? You know who made it?" Kurumada asked.

"Yes…" Frost said and looked at the Team. "Prepare to meet your opponents"

And soon the cage like doors opened and several eyes flashed in the Darkness. The Team flinched at that except for the coaches…soon, all BioVolg Team Except for Ikimono Ryuu came out and much to the team's fright the opposing team had similarities of fierceness of the Beasts they possess…

"Meet the BioVolg…The Team that had nearly kicked your asses." Frost said sarcastically.

Then the Team leader approached the Team…

"So we had met again." She smirked.

Then she noticed Frost wasn't wearing a soccer uniform.

"You're not playing?" She asked.

"No…I'm just here to watch." Frost answered.

"Heh! You're here to watch these losers to lose aren't you?" The BioVolg Team Leader asked.

Frost shrugged and ignored.

"HEY! Don't you dare ignore me!" The BioVolg Team Leader snarled and was about to grab Frost's shoulder.

Frost looked back at her with that deadly gaze on his one good eye even if it is alone it could send others running for their dear life.

"Don't you dare force me to repeat on what I did to you several years ago...Ayano Inugami I know there is a scar to remind you of that incident." Frost said in his arctic voice.

The teen recoiled from attacking the person who gave her the scar years ago and she couldn't forget it so it's better to leave him alone. Frost grinned sadistically and faced Ayano completely…

"You should be happy that I don't play…because if I was…History repeats itself." He grinned and take a step forward with a menacing grin on his face.

"GYAAHH! Stay Away! Stay Away!" Ayano shrieked in fear and backed away in fright.

"Do not wear my patience out…for a fur ball like you and your team…you don't stand a chance against me even if I'm alone…" Frost grinned.

Ayano quivered in fear…even if she wanted to, she stand no chance against the one they had called the Monster.

"That's right…tremble in fear like a little dog you are Inugami." Frost grinned and turned away.

Once Frost disappeared in the shadows and went back to the Locker Room with Tala and Ryuga…and the Game starts, At the hallways Tala and Ryuga were curious.

"Ne…Frost-kun, why did you leave the field?" Ryuga asked.

Without looking back Frost answered…

"Raimon don't stand a single chance against the Team of Beastial Players."

"Why did you say that?" Tala asked.

"Tala…have you forgotten what I taught you before when we had a one on one battle?" Frost asked.

Tala thought about it. When realization came to mind his eyes widened…

"Don't tell me…you knew from the beginning." He stuttered.

"Yes…Raimon would lose." Frost said as the bandage on his left eye slides off showing the glowing emerald eye.

"I see…I understand, have you thought something about it?" Tala asked.

Frost allowed Ryuga to reapply the bandage with a tight knot to keep it from falling off…

"Yes…training to Russia would fit nicely." Frost said.

"You are going to train them there?" Ryuga asked. "They won't survive long in there."

"They would if they can surpass their limitation…this is not the same soccer they had played before, this soccer…is where Da Shian had died…I won't let them commit the same mistake I had before, I don't want them to lose the ones they loved like I had and I won't let them suffer the same fate I had and would never allow them to walk the same path that I already had walked." Frost said darkly.

Tala and Ryuga listened to him intently.

"That's why I made a Promise that no one will walk the path of vengeance, except me…I vowed to myself that no innocent people will get involved, I would rather die than to allow the sins of the ones that had taken everything away from me to victimize more innocent people…I will fight to the bitter end to protect them." Frost said seriously.

"We will go with you." Ryuga said.

"Even to the ends of the world…" Tala added.

Frost huffed and walked past them.

"Do what you want to do." He murmured and walked off.

AT THE GAME

Endou, Haruna, Kidou and the Managers watched in horror as the Raimon players are on the ground, panting inexhausion. A while ago the BioVolg Team seems to be losing, but when one girl a player who entered the field caused such destruction.

The Girl Named Ikimono Ryuu walked up to Tsurugi and smiled at him.

"You're cute." She smiled.

Tsurugi growled and lashed out, but Ryuu dodged it quickly and stuck her tongue out.

"I don't know why Hades-kun follows your team I don't see anything special on you guys." Ryuu said.

Raimon stood up once more, but Ryuu smirked at them.

"You still want to fight huh? Oh well more Prey for me." She chimed as she and her Team attacks once more.

Shindou and the others, as well as Zoey, Roy, Akashy, Miyu, Amaya, Akaya and Momo guard the field. but as they did so, Ryuu called out her Keshin Phantom Warrior Fenrir.

"You can't Stop me!" Ryuu called out.

One by one even with their Keshins didn't stood a chance as Ryuu bares her Fangs, like what happened on Frost's Demonstration, they did the same…the Game was about to end and the score was 2-5, with added goal.

"Here I come!" Ryuu called out as she passed all the Raimon Players.

(A/N: I swear the way I wrote Ryuu Ikimono in this story reminds me of Tala Ivanov of Beyblade though she talks more.)

As the Animal made her way to the Goal, Nishizono stood there like a trapped bunny as the towering wolf Keshin comes on his way.

AT THE TOP BLEACHER

Frost watched in dismay…he hates it when all players shows fear to their opponent.

"Tsk! I told them not to show their emotion of fear but they didn't listen." He said and walks away in dismay.

Tala and Ryuga looked at him.

"Where are you going?" Tala asked.

Frost glanced over his shoulder.

"I have other matters to attend to than to watch this losing game…I have to arrange things for the Training…I'll be back before sunset at the Cabin." He said.

"Is there anything you want us to relay on the Team?" Ryuga asked.

Frost paused from where he walks.

"Yes…tell them I'm disappointed." He said and walked off soundlessly that no one could hear his footsteps.

Ryuga and Tala winced at the sound disappointed…but they had to relay it, they watched the game worriedly.

Once the game is over the Raimon Team walked out of the Stadium heads Down in Defeat (A/N: Like it happened to my Soccer Team, Sorry Guys), Once they got in the Bus, Tenma noticed that Ryuga and Tala were the only ones at the Back.

"Where's Frost-kun?" He asked in confusion.

"He seemed to have vanished when the Game starts…what Kind of a Coach is he when he walks off like that?" Zoey asked.

Tala and Ryuga looked at each other, then to the Team.

"He had other matters to attend to and…" Tala began only to stop in worry if it is the right time to tell the already dejected team.

"What?" Roy asked.

Ryuga steeled it out…it's better to tell now than to let Frost tell it to them harshly.

"He relayed a Message and he said…He's disappointed." He said and cringed when The Team winced.

The coaches were all aware that Frost never meant to say that they were a Failure…it was just a statement that he is saddened by their performance.

"Frost-kun is really going to be mad." Miyu, Momo and Akara sniffed.

Little did they know that Frost had already made arrangements…At Raimon's Principal's Office, Frost knocks on the Door.

"Come in."

With the invitation to enter Frost did entered.

"Ah! Tenjo-kun…How may I help you?" The Principal asked.

"I need to have a discussion with you." Frost said flatly…

THE DOOR CLOSED

AT FROST'S CABIN

Everyone sat in the living room, Ryuga and Tala could feel the depression in the air…added Frost was disappointed to them and probably mad, Haruna and the Managers tried to lift their spirits but to no use they had already given up so they went to the kitchen to cook for dinner…usually it's Frost who was cooking the whole time in fear that they would set the Kitchen on fire without further supervision on how to use all the Kitchen utensils that is totally not from Japan. (A/N: I Had Set our Kitchen on Fire Once and I got grounded for months because of that Microwave thingy.). Frost had left a Note that there is an already cooked food in the fridge and only needed to recook or reheat it.

"Do you think Frost-kun won't be too harsh on them?" Aoi asked.

"He might be a 13 years old but he could be scary when he wants to." Akane said.

"His mind is more mature than any of us." Midori added.

"Don't worry…he never do things harshly without any reason, let's just hear him out what he have to say so we may understand him." Endou said.

"Where do you think he went?" Haruna asked.

AT RAIMON'S PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

Frost walks up to the door…

"I know they'll be depressed of their loss and there is one way to make them stronger, that's why I will be the one who will train them." He said.

"So you're trying to tell me that this New Game of Soccer is more dangerous?" The Principal asked.

"With _HER_ around I doubt it is safe…I had bad feelings that there is something wrong and there are players in different schools are gone missing…and It Might be _HER_ Doings…" Frost answered.

"What are you planning to do Tenjo-kun?" The Principal asked.

Frost turned to look at the Principal.

"I'm going to Train them From Now on along with my Friends…This New Generation of Raimon Team like the Previous ones could be the one that could stop all this Madness of taking over the World Using Soccer…I might have failed once…and I don't want to repeat that mistake again." Frost said turning to the Door.

Before he could leave…

"Tenjo-kun…" The Principal called out.

"Hm?"

"Please take care of them." The Principal said hopefully.

"Yes…of course." Frost answered and left… "Have a Nice Evening."

Frost walked out of the school, he had suspicions about the disappearance of the other school soccer players…if his memory serves him right it was his step-mother is behind all of it, he knew that only she could do such a thing and it is an added bonus to her crimes and her soul will be burned to hell for all eternity with him. And he will Use Raimon to put an End to all of her madness and he will free his Father from her influence, he might be thirteen at age, but he's a Thirteen Years old with an Advanced Genetics because of Various Experimentations he knew with just one look if a person is lying or not or Suspicious to him.

AT THE CABIN

Haruna and the Managers watched helplessly at the Team.

"This sight makes me felt Guilty." Tala said.

"Yeah…It's their First Time to face such opponent that could scare them like that." Ryuga said.

"Have you forgotten what Frost told them During the Demonstration?" Tala asked.

"That Girl is not ordinary at all." Tala said.

Before Ryuga could answer, they heard the sound of a Motor Engine that could possibly on the Garage stop.

"He's here." Ryuga said.

Then all of them could feel the Tension on the Air. As they heard the front door opens and close…the living room was in total silence when Frost came on sight. The Coaches and Managers tensed when Frost looked at the whole Team indifferently. Miyu, Momo and Akara was scared that they began sniffling and they flinched when Frost glared at them.

"Crying won't help solve the matters…You let your emotion got into you even before the Game had started." He said icily.

"What makes you think to say that when you weren't even there." Zoey said.

"I was there watching behind the Shadows…the Score is 2-6 and Raimon lost…terribly, have you forgotten what I told you on the Demonstration few days ago?" Frost said shot back.

There was silence in the living room.

"I thought so…" Frost sighed and walks away from the Living Room to the Garden.

"You got two days to pack your things." He said.

"Why?" Shindou asked.

"After the Festival I'm taking you all to Russia for a serious Training." Frost answered and went to the Garden. "So Stop whining and straighten yourselves up…you people have a long way to go before you reach the top like the Previous Raimon did."

LATER AT THE GARDEN

Frost stood up in the Midst of the Rosy field watching the moon shines.

"Are you still mad at them?" Kidou asked.

Frost looked at the Brunette and then turned back to the moon.

"I'm not mad…Just Disappointed." He answered. "But what's the point, what done is done there's nothing we can do about it."

Kidou stood beside the Blunette watching the sky.

"A while ago…you said you'll take the Team to Russia to train…why?" He asked.

"Yuuto-kun…I was in the same position as they were before, I understand the depression, but being depressed and sulking in the corners won't help at all so I devised training grounds to Train for myself to make myself a better player and understand my mistakes…look where it brought me to my position when I was still playing Soccer?" Frost stated.

"Training Grounds?" Kidou asked.

"Different opponents Different Training Grounds each possess different Trials." Frost answered.

"So Why in Russia?" Kidou asked.

"I was against it at first but it was Da Shian taught me everything I need to know and chose a perfect place to train." Frost said taking out a small journal and hand it over to Kidou. "Now it's my turn to hand down what I learn…The Soccer today is much more different than before."

"Why did you say that?" Kidou asked while taking the small Journal.

"There is something not right, I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it." Frost said he looked down with an uncharacteristically sad look on his face.

"Frost-kun." Kidou called out.

Frost shook his head.

"I'm worried…"

"Worried about what?" Kidou asked.

"For the Raimon…I'm worried that sooner or later they'll end up like the way my former Team Vanished, with the loss of one person on the Team…I couldn't handle them all alone, that's why I have to do this training camp…I want them to become stronger so they won't suffer the same fate I had, the reason why I want to be on a close watch on the Team so I could tell what they need to know about their opponents, the Soccer Today is a Serious Business to every school..." Frost said looking at Kidou with a worried eye.

Kidou could feel his heart clenched as the look of the stoic Ice Prince is heartbreaking. It's rare to see him showing emotions.

"What I'm trying to say is that…I'm trying to protect them as much as I could to keep them away from the Danger that might come." Frost said.

"So you knew something about the disappearance of Soccer players in some parts of Japan?" Kidou asked.

Frost cringed and looked away painfully and somewhat scared, somehow he could feel the pain from the past experimentation on him returns and was scared. Then he felt Kidou hold him in the shoulder and was shaking him lightly.

"Frost-kun…if you know something please tell me, I want to know if some of the former Raimon player or others are taken…I'm worried." Kidou asked.

Frost looked at him and he could hear his heart crashes and break.

"They are fine…They are safe…there is nothing to fear, I'm doing the best I can to see if they are safe."

"Frost…why are you trying to conceal that you are about to break, Why won't you show just a little emotion for once in a while…Don't try to shoulder on all those burden, You'll break from all those pressure." Kidou said worriedly.

"I got some help." Frost answered.

"But you still take the bigger part and let the others take the smaller ones…Frost please, stop hurting yourself…I am Here…We are here, Tala and Ryuga are here for you. Don't take all the responsibilities to yourself and blame for the Mistakes that we make, you are trying to help us to the very best you can. Let me help you…Trust me…" Kidou said with all his heart.

"I…" Frost could only utter.

He looked away but Kidou won't allow him, he slid his fingers on the Teen's chin and directs his gaze back to him.

"Trust me…Please." Kidou pleaded.

Frost looked deeply into those Red Eyes as if searching for something, but found none…as minutes like seems forever.

"I-I Trust you…Yuuto-kun." Frost answered.

Kidou smiled happily and embraced the Bluenette tightly Frost was surprised at first but returned the embrace.

"Thank You…Yuuto-kun…" He murmured.

Kidou smiled and whispered "You're Welcome."

Unknown to the two, everyone was listening at the exchange of words, at the shadows Endou let out a satisfied smile, he could trust Kidou that he won't hurt Frost at any ways, Midorikawa and Hiroto will get their heads if they hurt their Nephew. But this is Kidou, he thinks before he acts, before he would hurt Frost he had to think of the Possibilities that will happen if he does.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone sauntered at the Kitchen like Zombies, Frost was wide awake chopping some onions and throwing them in the Pan and looked at the whole team with an indifferent look.

"You chumps looks like you've been drowned in a toilet." He muttered.

Everyone groaned.

AT SCHOOL BEFORE FESTIVAL

Frost was busy assisting some work at his section as they do some designing…At the Soccer Club House.

During the class the teacher had announced that there will be preparation for the school festival so they have to dismiss early, so during that time the Raimon club was deciding what they do on the festival.

"Should we do sports?" Aoi asked.

"No…No one would ever try." Midori huffed.

"How about games?" Akane asked.

"No…that won't do." Midori said.

The girls thought for a moment.

"Ano…What about maid's café?" Miyu asked.

The three managers paused thinking and looked at the girl player…and grinned creeping Miyu out, at the side of the room Zoey glanced at the three knowing they are up to not good to everyone in the team at all and by means not good something undignifying and embarrassing. She shuddered and really never wants to get herself embarrassed as well.

'_I pray for those unfortunate souls who fall victim to their ploys.' _She thought to herself sarcastically, somehow she will feel bad for those boys because the three managers' grins say it all.

As if reading Zoey's thought Amaya nodded in agreement…

"Alright…Maid's Café then…" Midori grinned.

Seito and Zoey cringed at Midori's statement and the giggling.

'_Everyone is doomed...' _They mumbled on their heads.

"I wonder what the boy's will look like in Maids and Waiters outfit?" Aoi asked.

'_God Help us all!' _Seito and Zoey cried mentally, Amaya can picture himself in maid's outfit and cringed at the thought and Zoey can picture herself in a revealing outfit made her want to run for it.

At the Soccer field all the guys shuddered at the feelings of cold fear ran down their spine and somewhere in the second year rooms Frost felt the same way too and unlucky enough he felt being watched as well and it creeps him out, believe it. The whole class did nothing today but designing and the Bluenette was pissed off to no end because Momo won't stop pestering him for Candy again and when he got fed up every people in the school yard can hear screaming and cursing. Teacher could only shake their heads on recognition who are the cause of such ruckuses.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**There you go…this must be the longest Chapter I had ever made…Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 6

**IE Go!: Frozen Tears of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**N/A: **Thank you for the Reviews!

These are the Design for the Maids Outfit for the Girls…and the Poor Chaps…Just remove the Brackets or braces and spaces to see what it looks like.

[http:] / [www]. **[zerochan]********.****net** / [1282371]

And This is Akara's Outfit…

[http:] / [www]. **[zerochan]********.****net** / [1290994]

Akara's maid's outfit is based on that Link It's Yamabuki iro

**OCs Joined So Far:**

**[+] = Already in the Story**

**[-] = Soon To Appear**

**[+] = Raimon:** Shitaro Miyumira by AyasumiMamera

**[+] = Raimon:** Akashy Teruo by Raifka2011

**[+] = Raimon:** Amaya Hisae by Hoshiko Miyuri

**[+] ****= BioVolg:** Ikimono Ryuu by Rileyanna

**[+] = Raimon:** Zoey and Roy Knight by Princess Of Flames

**[+] = Raimon:** Tala 'Valkon' Hiwamiya by Fallen Number 01

**[+] = Raimon (Prism Stars Later): **Hanaraki Akara by SapphireSpade

**[+] = Raimon:** Komachi Shiganori [aka Momo] by Death Doll Master

**[-] = Titan 11:** Ishiko Yanagi by Kitty723

**[+] = Raimon: **Ryuga Matsukaze by BabyWhiteClown

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI IOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOI OIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 6: Festival**

**"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M WEARING THAT!"**

THE NEXT DAY

It was doomsday for the Raimon Team all of them are forced to wear something that ripped them off their dignity. The boys were wearing waiter's uniform and the female players of the Team were wearing maid's outfit and some boys were dressed as maids as well, inside the club house.

"We're lacking some maids!" Midori yelled.

"What shall we do?" Akane added.

"We'll improvise one." Aoi said shooting Tenma and Akashy a look.

Tenma and Akashy felt their skin crawl when they felt someone's watching them with evil intention, so as they were about to turn around they were tackled by the managers stripping them off their clothing...

"What is the meaning of this?!" Akashy cried out as he tries to cover his body.

"Aoi-chan what are you holding?" Tenma asked as he did the same as Akashy's

the three managers smirked and loomed evilly at the Brunette and the Gray haired teen, outside the team was fixing their waiter uniform.

"KYAAAAAHHH!" a girly scream irrupted from the inside.

"I wonder what are those managers doing?" Shindou asked.

"I hope Tenma and Akashy are okay." Kariya muttered.

"By the way that screams irrupted I think they are far from Okay." Kurama huffed.

They noticed Akara was walking innocently away from the club door until she was sucked in or rather being grabbed from behind and locked from the inside.

"HIIIIEEE!" Akara's scream irrupted.

Back outside.

"Okay, that creeps me out..." Hayami said.

"Seriously, what are those managers up to?" Zoey muttered.

When Akara was locked inside she was surprised and got a bit frightened when she saw the looks of the managers sporting at.

"Ano...What's going on?" She asked.

Aoi and Midori smiled.

"Ne, Aka-chan do you want to play a maid's cafe?" Aoi asked sweetly.

The Scarlet Haired girl blinked at her statement and tilted her head to the side and brought a finger on her mouth as if she's a curious little kitten.

"A Maid's Cafe?" she asked.

"Hai, where you will dress as a maid…" Midori smiled while blushing at the curious Girl.

"Like Tenma and Akashy do." Aoi said and pointed at the terrified duo.

Akara's curiosity grew and tilted her head to the side again.

"Why is Tenma and Akashy-san wearing a dress?" She asked curiously.

"That's because they're playing as the maids aren't they cute?" Akane Giggled.

"So you want to play?" Midori asked.

Akara brightened and beamed at Aoi.

"I want to play!" She piped and bouncing around happily.

Everyone found it too cute...

"Ne But what about Frost-kun?" Akara asked again.

The trio looked at each other and grinned evilly, Tenma and Akashy shuddered, and they know what disaster will happen if they force the bluenette to something undignified job...

'_Frost-kun wherever you are RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!' _Tenma and Akashy prayed.

When Midori and Aoi Dart out of the club running to the direction to where the Bluenette might be.

"What are they up to?" Shindou asked.

"Probably hunting someone down…" Zoey answered.

Frost was walking on the path ways with his usual cold facade when he suddenly felt something's bad is going to happen. He shook his head and continued walking.

"No...there are so many things happened to me so why bother being nervous." He huffed.

when he noticed two girls running towards him with scary determined looks on their faces, he knew that it was him whom they're going to after he stood there petrified on his position, When.

"Frooosssttt_kuuuun!" The Girls screeched.

Frost stood horrified.

"Uh-oh…" He muttered.

Then someone yelled somewhat like 'RUN!' Frost heeded that cry and didn't think twice when his legs ran off dragging his body with him, the girls persistently ran after him yelling something about help.

"Leave me alone!" Frost cried out.

"But Frost-kun we need your help with this!" Midori called out.

"Go away!" Frost hissed angrily as he jumps down three flights of stairs.

They reached the school yard and still the girls continued to run after the poor Bluenette.

"Go away you witches leave me alone!" Frost cried out in despair as he receive pitying looks from the others...

soon enough he was tackled by Midori and Aoi then being dragged back to Raimon Soccer Club, He was protesting to no end.

"Let me go!" Frost Hissed angrily. "What makes you think I'll help you!?"

Then he shrunk when the two Ladies grinned evilly at him...

'Tala-nii, help me!' Frost cried out in horror.

~Somewhere in at the other side of the school~

"Hm?" A familiar spiky silver head looked at the sky.

"Is Something wrong Tala-kun?" Another Spiky Silver head asked.

"Nothing, I thought I felt Frost is in trouble, Ryuga." Tala muttered.

"Oh, Hush it might be just the wind." Ryuga said.

However, Frost desperately clawing anything to keep him intact and still and trying to get away from the girls that was dragging him now.

'Tala, Ryuga, Ryuuji, Hiroto oji-san help me!' Frost cried out in his thoughts but alas his cries for help fall into deaf ears as the girls drag him to the Club House.

Back at the team when they were still fixing their clothes their clothes when they noticed the ladies was dragging someone that made their faces turned white that could possibly rival Ryuga's silver hair, the girls was dragging a protesting Bluenette towards their club house, the Frost glared at them.

"What the hell are you looking at tell your managers to let go of me!" A familiar indignant roar was heard.

The team saw Midori and Aoi dragging a protesting Bluenette by the back of his collar...

"We wanted to but we are no match on them!" Tsurugi said. (WHAT!?)

Everyone shuddered at the intimidating aura surrounding the Bluenette and no sooner the trio got inside the club house, when the door is locked and in 2 minutes of explanation of what the two ladies had done...outside the team waited, until a yell made them jumped…yes even Tsurugi Jumped.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" Frost's indignant roar echoed from the inside.

Everyone knows what made the Bluenette scream on top of his lungs. Inside the club house Midori, Akane and Aoi tried to convince the annoyed silver head to dress up only to be turned down immediately.

"Frost-kun Please, Just this once." Aoi pleaded only to receive a growl.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M WEARING THAT!" Frost's angry cry echoed in the morning.

"Come on you'll look Cute on it." Midori said.

The Bluenette huffed angrily.

"And give me a good reason why would I wear _THAT_!" He said.

There in front of him was a frilly French maid outfit, the skirt was mid-thigh length, a pair of above knee length stockings and garters a pair of high heels, make ups that made Frost cringe and padded curves to the Bluenette's horrors…

"Because we lack Female Maids, even Akara and Akashy had done it." Aoi smiled.

"That's because that kid is a girl...*A Cute one at that* and I don't know about Akashy." Frost Huffed angrily.

"Look who's talking!" Kurama said.

"Shut it idiot!" Frost shut back.

"Kurama's right, look at you." Akane said.

Frost rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"You have long beautiful hair, feminine face features, and slim body and look how you pose,you almost look like a girl." Midori said.

The Bluenette groaned exasperatedly, when Miyu came out of the dressing room in a maid's outfit, everyone in the room stopped arguing and looked at the cute maid.

"How do I look?" Miyu asked.

Kariya fainted, and Frost huffed and strode towards the girl and fixed both the collar and the apron tying it into a ribbon.

"Wow, you're good." Midori commented.

Frost didn't talk back and stood up.

"So...will you dress up?" Aoi asked.

"No." Frost huffed.

"I want to see Frost-kun dress up." Miyu beamed and smiled cutely.

Frost blushed lightly behind his mask and huffed.

"Fine..." He groaned miserably and grabbed the horrid things.

15 minutes had passed.

"What took you so long?" Midori called out.

Inside the dressing room Frost paused from his applying some lipstick…

"It's not easy to apply makeup you witch!" Frost called out angrily.

after few more minutes Frost marched his ass out of the dressing room and let the others have a good look on his new cross-dressing fetish...there he was wearing a French maid outfit, the skirt was perfectly plaited under it was a three layered white skirt, the stocking was clinging on his legs and there was the frilly garters, then on his feet were red heeled shoes. on his face the makeup was perfectly applied, the mask was taken off but none of them knew that Frost had put contact lenses on, his hair was slightly curled and pony tailed on each side of his head, his bangs were brushed on the side covering his left eye, on his lips is a red lipstick, and on his cheeks were blush on and on his chest was the skin toned padded curves the tone perfectly blend on Frost's perfect skin tone...Kidou who was drinking dropped his water bottle from shock, the girls stood speechless, there in front of them is Frost...yes, he was a boy but not now he looks like a girl, everyone could mistake him for one too. Akara, Miyu, and Momo glomped at the annoyed Bluenette, Tenma and Akashy didn't escaped the horror as well, they were wearing the same clothes as them, Tenma was wearing Blue, Akashy was white and blue, Akara was sky blue, Miyu was Beige, Momo was Hot Pink, Akara (See the Link) and He was wearing his dreaded color...a frilly Pink French Maid Outfit...

"Dear God...Kill me now." Frost groaned.

"Frost-kun is Kawaii!" Akara squealed.

Akara's positive attitude was very contagious and it his action made Frost smiled accidentally...the girls fainted from the cuteness.

"Kawaii!" they squealed.

When the festival had started, Frost couldn't help but blush at the looks he often get from the costumers, some people had mistaken him as a girl, the girls couldn't help themselves but giggles they knew Frost is a shy boy when it comes on cross-dressing, Akara couldn't help herself but to be confused on what she was seeing and tilting her head to the side that makes her even more cuter, Tala and Ryuga couldn't stop blushing too, Roy was cackling his ass off which he receive a whack on the head in courtesy of Akashy who was in a French maid outfit as well, Miyu, Zoey and Amaya couldn't help but chuckle and Kidou was jealous.

"I never knew 'The Ice Prince' could be this shy." Zoey chuckled.

"The Pink French Maid Outfit looks cute on him too." Amaya said.

"You can say that because you're not wearing that pink thing." Miyu reprimanded her friends.

"Of Course, but he looks good on it too." Roy said sarcastically to her sister.

Miyu groaned, she can't believe the three managers, but she had to admit, Tenma, Akashy, Akara, Frost-kun, Amaya, Zoey and her looks good in the French Maid outfit, but she banished the thought away, however an hour later at the back of the Club House Tala and Ryuga followed their flustered friend.

"I can't believe I fell for it and now I'm wearing this horrid thing!" Frost cursed.

"It's a French Maid Outfit, Frost-kun." Tala corrected.

"What are you planning, Frost?" Ryuga asked curiously.

"I doubt they will stop forcing you in a dress, Frost-kun." Tala added.

The Bluenette maid think of something in a moment, then a grin spread on his lips that can make a shark jealous (If Possible) telling the three he's planning something and by means of something it is something out of character for Frost at least.

"Oh I had planned something alright." He grinned and laughed darkly.

So as she…I mean he returned to work, Midori and the others rubbed their eyes if what they are seeing is true, there in front of them the Bluenette who they can name Frost is skipping and hopping like a bunny rabbit, smiling like he was a real girl and talking like one too, At the group Hayami and the others noticing the Bluenette and his out of character antics.

"He's gone mad." Kurama mumbled in surprise.

"I think he's just enjoying himself." Tsurugi grumbled.

At Tenma and the other Males who are forced to wear maid's outfit.

"Is he alright?" Akashy asked worriedly.

"I never seen him like this before, I'm scared." Tenma whimpered. "I think Frost-kun lost it."

"I think Frost-kun is just enjoying his outfit." Miyu giggled.

Tenma and Akara sweat dropped.

"I doubt it's the opposite, Miyu he was protesting when he was being dragged on this event." Tenma chuckled.

At the other side of the area Amaya, Zoey and Momo are enjoying the out of character antics of the 'Ice Prince', when Endou came in sight.

"Midorikawa-san and Hiroto-san is going to have a heart attack when they see this." He mumbled.

"But I know you're enjoying watching your charge hop around like a cute little bunny." Zoey grinned when she saw the other brunette blushes.

Zoey and Roy laughed.

"Caught in the act, eh Endou-Kantouku?" Roy asked.

The Brunette huffed in embarrassment. During break Tenma, Akara, and Akashy approached the out of character Bluenette maid.

"Ano…Frost-kun?" Tenma called out unsurely.

The trio jumped when the Bluenette turned to them with a feminine smile that will give people nightmares when they saw the 'Ice Prince' they knew smiling like this.

"Yes~!" Frost answered in a sing a song tone.

The brunette fidgets on his place and looked at the out of character friend of his.

"Is everything alright, you seems acting out of character." Akashy asked.

Frost smiled sweetly that one could mistake him for a girl.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine thank you for asking and you?" He smiled but deep within he was cackling like mad.

Tenma and Akara cringed.

'_He definitely lost it!' _they thought.

As if reading their thoughts, Frost snickered.

"I was just acting you know." He grinned.

"Acting?" Miyu asked.

The Bluenette grinned at the blond.

"They want a maid? Well, I'll give them one, a maid that they dreamed of." He grinned evilly.

"I want to play too!" Akara chimed.

"Me too…" Tenma piped up as well.

"I hate to do this but count me in." Akashy said.

The older boy nodded and told them the plan, so when its back to work the whole team except for Tenma, Akashy, Akara and the non-member Frost were watching in shock and disbelief, if possible for a guy Tsurugi would have fainted, Kariya was holding his nose in order to stop the nose bleed, there in front of them the four maids hopping like rabbits and humming like there is nothing wrong and taking the orders from the costumers and bouncing away to another table for the orders. All the Female customers blushed when Frost winked at them.

'_Kawaii!' _The Female customers thought.

"What have we done?" Aoi said in shock.

"I think they lost it." Akane added.

"First Tenjo-kun, now it's Tenma, Akashy and Akara, who else is going to lost it?" Kurumada asked.

Kidou, Kariya, Tsurugi, Fubuki and Kirino blushed when the four maids blew a flying kiss on their direction, Zoey cackled uncontrollably, Amaya was having a coughing fit, Miyu was rubbing Amaya's back to sooth her from her coughing. Then in a few seconds they heard simultaneous thumps, they look back and saw Tsurugi, Kariya, Fubuki, Kidou and Kariya fainted when Tenma, Akara, Frost and Akashy winked at them sheepishly, the team looked at their Managers in fright.

"Please turn them back to normal!" Hayami cried.

"I'm scared!" Kurama followed.

"This is your entire fault now they lost it!" Amagi cried.

"I think I'm going to have nightmares." Hamano said before he fainted.

Then they heard laughter they turned to where it came from and only to see the source of their fright laughing at their reactions.

"They look funny!" Akara laughed lightly.

"Yeah! Look some of them fainted." Tenma laughed.

"You really are good at scaring people Frost-kun." Akashy said.

"I can do more than that." Frost grinned.

The four grinned at the whole team with their superior grins that can make the Jack-o-Lantern run for its money and cry for its mommy.

LATER

After scaring the Raimon Team Frost found himself relaxing at the bench eating some Candied apples, in peace, when he saw the small Pinkette looking at him with those Puppy Dog eyes.

"*Sweat Dropped*" Frost looked down at the Pinkette who was giving him an Oh So Cute Puppy Dog eyes. _'She's Cute.'_

The Bluenette Teen looked at the opposite side blushing only to find the Pinkette was there still looking at him.

"Can I have some?" She asked cutely.

"No buy one for yourself." Frost mumbled and looked away only to come face to face with Momo again...

"Please." The little one pleaded.

"No." Frost answered and starts walking away.

"Pretty Please!" Momo Begged still looking at the sweet candied apple.

Frost turned around and starts walking away.

"No." he answered only to find his leg being hugged by the smaller kid...

The Raimon Team watched in amusement as the duo continued to argue and fight over at the Candied Apple...

"They sure do get along." Tsurugi mumbled.

Tenma, Kirino and the girls giggled at the side.

"They look like brother and sister...it's so cute!"

Everyone sweat dropped when Frost tumbled while the Candied apple was unharmed still on his hand, Momo was still stuck on his leg, the kid was persistent.

"Please can I?" Momo begged her eyes were in teary puppy dog eyes...

Everyone in the vicinity blushed...

"So Cute!"

Frost sighed and picked the smaller kid by the back of its collar and peeled her off his legs...

"Pwease can I Have one, Pwetty Pwease?" The girl pleaded...

Everyone looked at the unfriendly Bluenette teen nervously waiting if the teen will beat the little girl up, but to their surprise, the Crystal Blue Haired boy sighed and put the smaller one down back to the ground.

"Here." He said mildly handing over his untouched Candied apple.

"YAY!" Momo chirped happily and starts nibbling the Candied apple.

The Taller Teen walks towards the stands to buy another one for himself and as he walks around he felt small fingers holding his hand, he looked down and saw Momo happily eating the Candy he gave…he didn't mind the girl holding his hand so he let Momo be, it won't hurt if he spoil the kid just this once...

LATER

Everyone is gathered at the GYM to listen to the Battle of the Bands. Most of the Songs were amazing, but for the Last Band. Frost was fixing his Leather clothing. His hair was nicely fixed by Tala so some of his hair was spiked and straight, his bangs is covering his Left Eye to make him more boyish in looks. As for his clothing…well, he was wearing a Sleeveless Leather Shirt with Gold Trims, Leather Black Jeans and Leather Boots and they were tight and he dislikes it…when one of his classmates knocked on his door.

"Frost-kun…it's our turn." A boy called out.

"Right." The said boy answered and went out of the room and followed his Band.

And boy when he saw how many were watching he was close to backing out, but an encouragement from Endou and Kidou made him felt a bit better…so as he went to the Microphone, someone from the crowed called out.

"TENJO-KUN MARRY ME!"

Frost blushed to that and ignored the statement…he nodded to his Team Mate and they Began Playing:

"Nostalgia"  
By Camino

Owari naki michi wo ayumi  
Kokoro ubau kouya no hate made  
Kono yo ni umare sazukatta imi wo toki ni kizamu

Akai tsuki ga mizu ni ukabu fukai kioko no naka no risoukyou yomigaeru toki made

If you trust me  
Ai ni kizami komareteita omoi wa sora wo meguru  
If you trust me  
Ai ni kieyuku akari wo nagame nagara negau yo

Tsunegareta kioko no ito  
Tadottemo hakanaku surinukeru  
Atokata mo naku togireteta ai wa mou modoranai

Sobietastu matenrou no you ni kaware sou ni nai kibou ni hikari mukuwarenu omoi wa

If you trust me  
Ai no tobira wo tozashita senshi wa nani wo omou  
If you trust me  
Ai ni yureyuku oorora ni maboroshi wo yudaneta

Akai tsuki ga mizu ni ukabu fukai kioki no naka no risoukyou yomigaeru no wa ima

If you trust me  
Ai ni kizami komareteita omoi wa sora wo meguru  
If you trust me  
Ai ni kieyuku akari wo nagame nagara negau yo  
Nostalgia  
Ai ni kizami komareteita omoi wa doko e mukau  
Nostalgia  
Ai ni kieyuku akari wo nagame nagara utau yo

Once the song is over Frost bowed and bid the roaring crowds goodbye…it was clear that they had won, he then noticed a Teen by the shadows looking at him and vanished, He ignored it. At Frost's Room the Bluenette was Fixing himself. The Festival Dance is about to commence and he had to hurry to the Field…As he ran through the Hall he couldn't stop the feelings he get and turned to see a teen from before in the GYM…he had a large amount of black hair that is long enough to reach his legs and a part of it sticking on top, but curving down, like the two small antennae-like hair on his head, and one curving down onto his face. He appears to have a pale skin complexion and is clad in a purple cloth, on top of a white tee-shirt, with gold collars on his wrists and a gold cloth used as a belt of some sort.

He wears a purple cloth near his gold belt. He also uses a purple poncho-like cloth resting on his legs with golden shoes. He is also quite muscular as well, and has red eyes. The teen also has gold braids in his hair and gold earrings.

The teen smiled eerily at him and disappeared from the shadows, Frost hurried away and met Kidou just by the Door.

AT THE DANCE

Frost sat beside the Person he had trusted aside from his uncles, Endou, Tala, Ryuga, Tenma and Akashy.

"Are you alright? You've been spacing out after you had sung." Kidou asked.

"I'm fine just a bit tired that's all." Frost said honestly.

And maybe the teen he saw before was only a hallucination because he's too tired and wants to go to sleep…and soon he found himself asleep with Kidou's shoulder as his pillow. Zoey and the others raised a brow, Endou looked at his friend.

"He's too exhausted, the day's event sapped much of his energy so he needs a sleep." Kidou explained.

After the Festival The Team went Back to the Cabin and Kidou tucked his Friend to bed and everyone had to do the chores for now.

However…

AT THE DARK MONASTERY

A Teen with large amount of black hair that is long enough to reach his legs and a part of it sticking on top, but curving down, like the two small antennae-like hair on his head, and one curving down onto his face. He appears to have a pale skin complexion and is clad in a purple cloth, on top of a white tee-shirt, with gold collars on his wrists and a gold cloth used as a belt of some sort.

He wears a purple cloth near his gold belt. He also uses a purple poncho-like cloth resting on his legs with golden shoes. He is also quite muscular as well, and has red eyes. The teen also has gold braids in his hair and gold earrings.

He entered the Room with a smirk.

"Lago-sama…you seem to be Happy." A boy with Dark Blue hair greeted the older teen.

The said teen turned and chuckled Darkly…

"Of Course, Pluto…Because after all these Years I Finally Found Him…The Lord of the Underworld…Hades…also Known as Frost Tenjo of the Frozen Heart and the Titan 00: Cronus…" He said.

"So he's still alive…I thought he died in the accident." Pluto asked.

"He don't die easily and that's what I like about him aside his feistiness." Lago smirked. "And he's quite a beauty."

"Do you intend to claim him as yours my lord?" Pluto asked.

"What do you think…?" Lago grinned.

The two chuckled Darkly and disappeared from the shadows.

AT THE CABIN

The Shadow From before appeared again this Time it has a complete Form…it had the same looks at Frost's deceased BF…it had it has long dark hair with yellow highlights on the side. He has large, green eyes on the right and Golden on the left and fair skin. His build is slim and compact with an evident musculature. Over a red, white lined thin armor is a high collared, white sleeveless coat with yellow fur trim. A pair of loose white pants ends just above his ankles. On his arms is a pair of black, red and yellow fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows, It also has four set of blazing wings on its back and a phoenix tiara on its head.

It looked down at its owner and touched the Teen's Left Eye Lovingly…it smiled when the teen leaned on its touch…this shadow swore it would protect its master no matter what…the figure moved and blend behind the shadows and kept watching over its master as he sleeps.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Oh Dear…Frost had a Mysterious competitor for his heart…And What would our Dear Goggles wearing Coach gonna do when Danger Lurks and threatens the Person he Loves…and How will the other handle the Training in Russia…And what was Frost planning on their Training?**

**Astral: Find out on the next Chapter~!**

**Frost: We are going to train to a snowy hell…**

**Astral: There's snow in hell?**

**Frost: Yeah! Satan and his Minions are playing snowballs and making snow angels right now! *Sarcasm***

**Astral: *Sulks* Must you always be too sarcastic to me?**

**Frost: *Grins* Anytime chump…**

**Ryuga: *Sweat Dropped* …**

**Tala: *Chuckles Awkwardly* Ehehe…Read and Review Guys…while…err…we stop the two Bantering…**


	8. Chapter 7

**IE Go!: Frozen Tears of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**N/A: **Thank you for the Reviews!

**OCs Joined So Far:**

**[+] = Already in the Story**

**[-] = Soon To Appear**

**[+] = Raimon:** Shitaro Miyumira by AyasumiMamera

**[+] = Raimon:** Akashy Teruo by Raifka2011

**[+] = Raimon:** Amaya Hisae by Hoshiko Miyuri

**[+] = BioVolg:** Ikimono Ryuu by Rileyanna

**[+] = Raimon:** Zoey and Roy Knight by Princess Of Flames

**[+] = Raimon:** Tala 'Valkon' Hiwamiya by Fallen Number 01

**[+] = Raimon (Prism Stars Later): **Hanaraki Akara by SapphireSpade

**[+] = Raimon:** Komachi Shiganori [aka Momo] by Death Doll Master

**[-] = Titan 11:** Ishiko Yanagi by Kitty723

**[+] = Raimon: **Ryuga Matsukaze by BabyWhiteClown

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI IOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOI OIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 7: Training in Russia**

"**Figure it out and Find Your Way."**

It's early morning, the Raimon Team, The Coach and The Managers are sitting inside the Plane.

"Are you sure about your decision Frost-kun?" Endou asked.

Frost sighed…

"I told you its fine." He said in exasperation.

Endou didn't question any further…it took several hours of flight to go to Russia. Once they got out of the Airport, they shivered at the cold climate while Frost just stood there as if it was nothing at all.

"Too Cold!" They shivered.

Frost huffed at their reactions, when all of a sudden he felt weights on his legs and his Back. He looked and peered to see who it was and saw Momo and Nishizono cling to him for warmth.

"Get off!" He growled.

"But you're too warm!" Momo whined.

Nishizono nodded in agreement, Frost growled, Miyu huddled on Kariya for warmth and Kariya allowed her, Roy tries to warm his sister, Tala lend his Fur coat to Amaya who was freezing to death, Akashy tried to warm Akara by gving his thick jacket to her…Kidou gave his jacket to Haruna…the rest had their Jackets all except Frost who declined the offer.

"It's not Fair!" Amagi called out.

"Why so?" Ryuga asked turning to Amagi while shivering at the cold.

"We are shaking our asses here while Frost-kun wasn't shaking one bit." Kurama said.

Frost turned to them with slight frown.

"Your asses might be shaking just by a simple cold, wait till we get to the training ground and we'll see if that asses of yours would still be shaking when it's all frozen." He said flatly. "Get your shaking asses in the bus we're going."

Everyone sweat dropped and followed the bluenette on the bus. Once they're on the bus they cuddled together, Kidou sat beside the Ice Prince who was looking out the window.

"So…aren't you cold?" Kidou asked awkwardly.

Frost humored the question.

"I am but I don't mind the cold, I'm used to it." He said.

Then something draped over around his shoulders above his neck, he looked at it and it was a white scarf. Frost looked up at Kidou…he had a light blush on his face…Frost smiled.

"Thanks…" Frost smiled.

"You're Welcome." Kidou answered.

The tree managers who happened to be sitting just right in front of them blushes at the sweetness behind them…As the bus reached the foot of mountain, where a small cabin is.

"So where are we heading?" Zoey asked.

Ryuga pointed a mountain. The others' jaw dropped.

"You've got to be Joking." Sangoku said.

"Not really." Ryuga said. "Get inside the cabin to get your gears."

Luckily for everyone to get warmed and had their stomachs filled… Frost was on the phone busy talking to god knows who.

"Okay…Prepare things out…no…I don't mind at all…alright…see you within 3 Days…yes you heard me 3 Days…no were not riding the car we're going hiking….no…I'm not crazy…of course…do you remember how I trained you…that's how I'm going to do to them now…sure…bye." Frost said putting the phone back to his pocket.

Once he turned around Tala, and Ryuga's eyes were as round as a coin looking at him, the Raimon are confused.

"You're not going to make us do _IT_ will you?" Tala asked.

"What do you mean by _IT_?" Roy asked curiously.

Ryuga grinned at Zoey's Twin and said.

"You'll see."

Once the group had their snow gear on, Tala looked at his leader as if he was gone crazy.

"But Captain you'll get cold!" He whined.

"I'm more immune than you Tala, I've been in Mount Everest to train with nothing but _This_." Frost said.

By the Mean _This _Frost was wearing a skin tight sleeveless Turtle neck shirt, a pair of Jeans, a pair of black fingerless elbow length gloves and a pair of combat boots and a tattered floor length scarf wrapped on his neck.

"But Russia is different." Tala groaned.

"It has no difference in Mt. Everest you idiot." Frost said. "Look at the Place it's all snow with less Blizzard…it's like I'm back to Mt. Everest again somewhat... though Russia is not as cold as the Mountain anyways."

'_What kind of Training did you do anyways?' _Endou, Kidou, Tala and Ryuga asked themselves.

Frost slung his Duffel Bag and headed for the door.

"Well…if your done with your epiphanies let's go." He said and went out.

The group followed their seemingly guide through the snow.

"Are you even sure we're on the right way, you said you haven't been here for almost three years." Tala asked.

Frost pointed at the walls of the Rocks and there they saw huge claw marks.

"Wow, what do you think could do this huge mark?" Akara said.

Frost peered at her by his shoulder.

"Who do you think did it?" He asked.

The Team looked at him again. The wind blew harsher and the Team had to hold on to something to keep their grounds, Frost however just stood there welcoming the Icy Breeze.

"How can you even stand up after that?" Zoey asked trying to cough up some snow.

Frost looked at her.

"I told you I'm used to this place…" He said.

He turned to look at the Team to see if they're still complete only to find that they are clinging to the rocks, he grinned.

"It seems your bones need to be toughen up…Tough bones are hard to chew." He smirked as he list down the things he needed to train.

The Team glared at the sarcasm…

"The next stop will be the judge of your vision." Frost said as he turned to lead the way.

As they moved on little by little their field of vision are blocked with mists.

"Careful now…you don't want to get lost of this place aren't you?" Frost's voice called out.

The Team looked around…

"Where is this place?" Akashy asked.

"We're in the mountains of Russia stupid!" Kurama hissed.

"I know we're in the mountain of Russia, but where?" Akashy asked.

From the Fog…

"You're not even half-way from the passage yet and you're arguing." Frost called out from afar.

"WTF! Where the Heck are you!?" Tsurugi shouted.

"I'm 10 Meters ahead of you people, just head straight there is only one way you know." Frost yelled back.

"How did you even get that far without needing to know where you are going?" Hamano asked.

"Why don't you try and figure it out? Your training had begun anyways." Frost called out from the fog.

There was silence…

"You people alive?" Frost called out.

"Since when did it start?" Everyone asked.

"Since we entered the mountain, Duh!" Frost answered. "Now get you asses moving, we still got long way to go!"

Everyone sweat dropped. It took them 30 minutes to get their ways out of the Foggy tunnel and once they're out, they crumbled on the ground trying to catch their breath and then Jumped when Frost's voice came out from out of nowhere.

"Took you long enough…" Frost's voice rang out.

The Team looked around.

"Up here idiots!" Frost called out annoyed.

The Team looked up and sweat dropped.

"How did you get up there?" Amagi asked.

Frost huffed at the question ironically.

"How does Mountain Climbers climbs a mountain?" He asked back sarcastically.

At the ground below, Endou leaned on Kidou…

"He's being sarcastic today." Endou chuckled.

"Get your asses up here!" Frost called down.

Frost lay down on the snowy ground and waited for the Team to get at the top, but whenever they climb they slip.

**Reactions:**

Akara: HEEELLLP! *Slipping*

Amaya: Kyaa! It's so slippery! *Follows Akara*

Zoey: God Damn It! *Cursing while Climbing*

Roy: It's cold to the touch! *Blows on his frozen fingers while holding on with the other*

Kurama: No Shit! *Sarcasm*

Roy: Shut Up! *Yelled back*

Akashy: Now, Now Focus on Climbing up. *Slips and Fall*

Roy & Kurama: *Sweat Dropped* …

Kariya: Miyu if you cling on my pants anymore tighter it'll fall off! Let Go! *Holding his Pants tighter*

Miyu: *Squeaks* Sorry! *Lets go Kariya's Pants*

Momo: Can't Reach! *Reaching another rock*

Hayami: *Coughing* I think I swallowed a snow.

Hikaru: Feel Sorry for ya buddy…*Climbs another rock*

Ryoma: GYAAA! *Falls off*

Amagi: I Think… *He Huffs*… I can't …*And He Puffs*… Make it…*Falls off*… AHHH! *And there He Goes*

Kurumada: AMAGI! *He Cries* AAAHHH! *And He Slipped*

At the Top Frost watches them in amusement and chuckling once in a while.

Hamano: *Heaves* I think this is worse than fishing!

Kirino: How are you holding up Shin? *Looks at Shindou*

Shindou: I'm doing Fine…*Climbs another rock*

Ryuga: *Climbs* Tala you frozen over there?

Tala: Nope…*Climbing another rock*

Nishizono: *Determined* I can do this! *First in all of the climbers along with Tenma*

Tenma: *Climbs another rock* A Little More!

From the Top…

**Frost:** That's the Spirit Nishizono, Tenma…You'll get here in no time…

Tsurugi: God Damn It! *Nearly Slipped*

From the Top…

**Frost: **Don't curse a Religion if you're not even a Christian!

From the Climbing Area…

Everyone: *Sweat Dropped* …

**Frost:** The More you stay there the more the snow storm will come at ya!

Everyone: SNOW STORM!?

**Frost:** Yeah…Got a call from a friend of mine….

Endou: When will it reach?

**Frost:** About 25 minutes.

Everyone: 25 MINUTES!?

**Frost:** Yeah…

Everyone: OH SHIT!

Endou and Kidou were watching just below the Team Managers…

Midori: Good thing we wore Jogging Pants… *Climbs another rock*

Aoi: Yeah…*Follows Midori*

Akane: I agree…*Follows Aoi*

Haruna: This is tougher than a work out…*Follows the Trio*

Endou: How did Frost-kun even climbed there without even slipping? *Looks at Kidou*

Kidou: Maybe he did something. *Looks at Endou*

18MORE MINUTES LATER

The Team was lying on their backs as they gasps and pants from exhaustion…

"What a Work out…" Amagi huffed trying to catch his breath.

The Managers gave them something warm to Drink…The Team Thanked them for the drink, Kidou noticed Frost was looking at the distance…

"You okay?" He asked as he hands the Bluenette a warm Drink.

Frost pointed from a thick fogged area of the Mountain…

"Is that…" Endou called out.

Frost nodded…He turned to his fellow coaches.

"Get everyone inside that cave." He said pointing at the deep hollow cave.

Kidou and Endou nodded…

"Alright Everyone inside the cave." Kidou called out.

"There's a Snow Storm Coming Hurry." Endou said.

Everyone hurried in the cave…in 2 minutes everyone is inside, Frost was at the entrance watching as the Fog grows thick, there are snows falling hard.

Aoi: Alright as I call your name answer in any way you want okay? Let's start…**Tenma**

Tenma: Here!

Aoi: Nishizono!

Nishizono: Here!

Aoi: Kurama!

Kurama: Here!

The List went on…Until...

Aoi: Miyu, Akara, and Amaya?

No one answered…Aoi Repeated again.

Aoi: Miyu, Akara, and Amaya?

Zoey and Roy looked around as well as Akashy and Momo…Then it hit them hard and they went as white and as cold as a snow…

"Aoi-chan…I think they are still outside climbing…" Zoey paled.

"We saw them slipped and still didn't reach the top." Roy answered.

"We better inform the coaches." Akashy said nervously.

Soon the snow storm was heavy outside Frost was a few feet away from the Entrance. At the corner of the cave The Four Approached Endou, Haruna and Kidou…

"Umm…Coach we got problems." Zoey said.

"What is it?" Endou asked.

He became more worried when the looks of Zoey, Roy, Akashy, Momo and Aoi were pale and teary and somewhat afraid.

"Miyu-chan, Akara-chan and Amaya-chan aren't here…" Zoey said steeling it out.

Endou, Kidou and Haruna went white…

"We better inform Frost-kun…he might know what to do." Endou said standing up.

Frost was feeding the fire of his own, when Endou came along with Kidou.

"Frost-kun we have problems." Endou began.

Without looking Frost threw another coal on the Fire.

"What is it?" He asked.

Endou and Kidou looked at each other nervously, Frost looked up to see what's wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

Endou steeled it out and told him that Miyu, Akara and Amaya weren't in the group.

"NOT HERE?!" Frost shouted making the Team Jolt from their resting places. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE NOT HERE?"

For a small person Frost could roar loud…Zoey a bit shaken stepped up and looked at the Bluenette coach.

"F-Frost-Kantoku…I think they are still outside climbing…" Zoey paled.

"We saw them slipped and still didn't reach the top." Roy answered.

They saw the youngest coach paled, but then his eyes narrowed…then stormed on his Duffel Bag and took out some rope and some Blankets…he then wore a thick Jacket.

"Frost-kun…you're not planning on going out there like this right?" Haruna asked.

Without looking Frost Tied the rope on a rock and then to himself…

"I know what I'm doing." He said in a tone that everyone didn't hear before…it was frightening.

"I'm Going With You." Kidou said Firmly.

Frost glared at him, but Kidou didn't flinched…

"Fine…Come With me." Frost said.

When Frost is angry he speaks few words, but right now his tone is not something to be defied with.

"Watch the ropes…We're going out." He said.

No one dared to stand on his way…he maybe 13 but thanks to his advanced genetics he is matured than a normal person of his age. They watched him disappear from the thick fog along with Kidou and looked at the rope as it recedes from the coil.

At the Pointed rock, Akara, Amaya and Miyu huddled to each other for warmth, the Rock might be shielding them from the storm but it was not warming them.

"T-To C-Cold…I-I d-don't th-think I-I c-could M-Make i-it." Miyu shuddered from the cold…

"M-Miyu-ch-chan…H-Hang O-On…S-Someone M-Might B-Be C-Coming F-For U-Us." Amaya said.

"Y-Yeah…H-Hang on." Akara encourages.

Miyu nodded and waited for more minutes…Frost was Half-way through the Steep Hill, Kidou looked around…no use on looking they have to call out.

"MIYU! AKARA! AMAYA!" Frost called out… "WHERE ARE YOU? SPEAK UP!"

They called Several Times…but no one answered.

"I think we should look for them tomorrow." Kidou said. "The Storm is Getting Stronger."

"No…we'll continue." Frost said icily.

"But you're shaking." Kidou said.

"I'm fine…you should go back." Frost said.

"I won't leave you here." Kidou growled Frost is being stubborn…

"Then we should keep looking." Frost said…

They called out once more and continued the search…at the pointed rock, Akara heard a faint call. She knew the voice…

"Frost-kun…" She murmured.

She then turned to Amaya and Miyu…only to pale when Miyu is paler than normal.

"Amaya-chan…Miyu-chan…wake up…Frost-kun is here!" She sniffled.

Amaya shakily albeit weakly woke up…The call was getting louder.

"FROST-KUN! WE'RE HERE!" Amaya and Akara called out.

Not far Frost perked at the call and pulled Kidou by the tie and dragged him to the place where he heard the call… (A/N: *Sweat Dropped* …)

"Frost-kun…what's wrong?" Kidou asked choking.

"I heard them." Frost only answered and continued dragging his Fellow coach.

Soon they found the source, Frost's eyes widened at the sight of Miyu…

"Coach…Get Amaya and Akara out of here immediately." Frost said as he threw the blankets around each of the girls…

Kidou nodded and took the two girls clung to him tight…Frost went to Miyu and shook her awake.

"Miyu…Miyu wake up!" He called out loudly.

Miyu weakly opened her eyes and tears slowly fell from her eyes upon the sight of her friend who came for her.

"Frost-kun?" She weakly called out.

"Hang on Miyu…I'm taking you back." The said teen answered.

Frost got Miyu on his back despite their height difference, Miyu snuggled at the warmth. Frost endured the numbness on his legs for the sake of his friend.

"Just stay awake Miyu…we're close, Kariya-kun is waiting for you." Frost called out.

Miyu with new found strength to move on…

"Hai…" She weakly answered.

As Kidou and Frost reached the top everyone was gathered on the entrance…Frost growled.

"Get back inside!" He snarled.

Everyone cleared the area and Kidou successfully brought the three to safety.

"We did it Frost…kun?" Kidou called out only to pause when he saw they pained look on Frost's face.

He noticed the Blackish blue color on Frost's legs, somehow he felt the blood on Frost's legs were frozen.

"Frost-kun!" The coaches called out.

Frost growled and forced himself up and limping on his duffel bag in search for some things…they saw him pulled out Thermal Blankets, a bottle of some sort, a bowl, a water bottle, four towels and a bandage…and limped back to the trio, first one was Miyu she wasn't faring well among the three.

"Miyu! Miyu can you hear me?" He called out.

The said girl groaned and coughed uncontrollably, Frost cursed under his breath and took out a vial of whiskey, he bit off the cork and tried to get the girl to drink it to warm her from the inside (A/N: It worked on me). Miyu whimpered at the unbearable taste of the whiskey, it might smell nice but it was very terrible in taste.

"Just don't linger at the Taste Miyu." Frost hissed.

Miyu stubbornly refused to drink the liquid which ticked the bluenette who was now cursing, with no other option.

"God almighty, forgive me for what I'm about to do." Frost groaned in exasperation as he drinks the Whiskey and cringed at the taste and bent down and did what he was dreading to do.

Frost forced Miyu to drink the whiskey via kissing, he forced to part the Miyu's lips to open and let the liquid slip in to the girl who cringed and whimpered and fainted. Frost parted to let her breathe, his cheeks somewhat colored and looked at the others whose jaws were wide open.

"What?" Frost asked.

The others turned not wanting to look.

"Idiots! I have my reasons why I did that!" Frost hissed. "Kirino you tend Akara…Shindou you watch over Amaya."

The two nodded and did as what they were told the coaches and managers went to work warming the three up…Frost allowed Kariya to work on Miyu but didn't leave their sides no matter what as he tends his own legs with warm towel and bandages.

"They are still cold…what are we going to do?" Shidou asked.

"If this continues they'll die." Kirino added.

Frost looked at them…

"At this moment Body Heat is required on them." He said.

The three paled…

"Y-You mean sleep with them closely?" Kariya asked nervously.

"It's either that or they freeze to death?" Frost said icily. "Just do it!"

The three did as they were told and cringed at the cold skins of Akara, Miyu and Amaya, but with the help of the thick thermal blanket they did fine…Frost applied the bandages on his legs and leaned on the nearby wall and tried to ease the stinging frostbite on his legs, he could feel the blood on his legs flow slowly and painfully, he grits his teeth in order not to hiss in pain.

He stayed awake to feed the fire and keep the three warm, he watch them often and try to get their temperature…he sighed.

"The cold recedes…but they'll get fever and frostbites by tomorrow…" He murmured.

He rewarmed the towels and put it back on the trio's forehead…

"I don't believe this *Chuckles* The same thing happened to me on my first time here." He murmured…

Frost looked outside to see the storm calms down and disappear quickly and allowed the stars to shine.

"The storm stops and the stars appeared…*Chuckles* It's a good sign." Frost whispered.

"You think so?" Kidou whispered back.

"Yes…Da Shian told me the same thing…and I believe they will make it through." Frost answered.

"They?" Kidou asked.

"Mm…Like he said 'Believe in me and I believe in you no matter what the obstacles we'll make it through' and I believe they could do it too if they could only believe in their selves and the confidence that they could surpass this trial…And I believe…they will become stronger…even if I had failed on my duty as their coach and their mentor on this training." Frost said looking at the stars outside. "I'm not as good as Da Shian, but all I could do now is to live up on his teachings…"

"Do you think they could make it?" Kidou asked.

"Of course…if they could only follow my lead…" Frost said.

THE NEXT DAY

"You three are still feverish…no…we're staying until that fever is broken." Frost said firmly.

"We can do it." Akara said persistently.

Frost continues to fold his Blankets and fixing his things.

"No and that's final." He said.

"We can to do it, please Frost-kun." Amaya and Miyu pleaded.

Frost let out a loud sigh…everyone was silent as they wait for his Decision…Kidou however who was the nearest at the bluenette saw the emotion in the stoic coach's eyes.

"Do what you want." Frost sighed giving in.

He stood up and slung his bag on his shoulder heading out of the cave, everyone was quite happy especially Endou…he can see that Frost was starting to lighten up at the Team…but the training from the frozen hell had just begun.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Frost is starting to lighten up to the team…but the harder part of training had just begun…can everyone make it to the final training ground in one piece?**

**Question:**

**How would you like Frost to open up to your OCs…**

**How would you like Frost and Kidou interact to their blooming relationship? (Astral: I know! Locked them in a closet and let them out after they make out. **

**Frost: Do that and you die…)**

**And How would you like your OC to meet up with your dream character?**

**NEWS:**

**Hakuryuu, Taiyou, Fubuki, Goenji And Aphrodi are coming to the Training Ground expect some Fluffiness on your dream Partners…**

**Astral: Frost is so cuddly!**

**Frost: I AM NOT!**

**Astral: Yes you are~! come here Frostykins~!**

**Frost: Whatever…Wait WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!**

**Astral: Show your author some love~!**

**Frost: *Froze* …**

**Astral: Heh! I think I broke his brains…**


	9. Chapter 8

**IE Go!: Frozen Tears of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**N/A: **Thank you for the Reviews!

**OCs Joined So Far:**

**[+] = Already in the Story**

**[-] = Soon To Appear**

**[+] = Raimon:** Shitaro Miyumira by AyasumiMamera

**[+] = Raimon:** Akashy Teruo by Raifka2011

**[+] = Raimon:** Amaya Hisae by Hoshiko Miyuri

**[+] = BioVolg:** Ikimono Ryuu by Rileyanna

**[+] = Raimon:** Zoey and Roy Knight by Princess Of Flames

**[+] = Raimon:** Tala 'Valkon' Hiwamiya by Fallen Number 01

**[+] = Raimon (Prism Stars Later): **Hanaraki Akara by SapphireSpade

**[+] = Raimon:** Komachi Shiganori [aka Momo] by Death Doll Master

**[-] = Titan 11:** Ishiko Yanagi by Kitty723

**[+] = Raimon: **Ryuga Matsukaze by BabyWhiteClown

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI IOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOI OIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 8: The Frozen Hell**

**-Honestly, Do You Think Training Here is that Easy as You Have Thought?-**

As the Team Pass through the Icy Roads of the Frozen Mountains of Russia they couldn't help but ask Frost.

"Ano…Frost-kun…" Aoi called out.

From the front, Frost peered from his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"What is the connection of this training to the BioVolg?" Midori asked.

"Yeah…I've been wondering about that too." Haruna said.

First they were met with silence…

"You'll see soon enough." Frost answered.

"But tell us why?" Zoey called out.

Frost stopped on his place and so do everyone.

"You want to know why?" Frost said without looking at the team.

There was silence.

"During your game against BioVolg…You said that I vanished when the Game starts…what Kind of a Coach am I when I walks off like that? And what makes me think to say that when I weren't even there. Yes?" Frost asked.

Everyone turned to Zoey who looked away.

"I was preparing this day for you people…I may not be in the game but I know you people lost to BioVolg 2-6 is the Score… Raimon lost…terribly, have you forgotten what I told you on the Demonstration? Or you just didn't listen?" Frost asked indifferently.

No one dared to talk…

"Underestimating your opponents…Hesitations…Making things too quick…Fear…lack of confidence and running blindly towards your opponent…those are the things I see in the games, it didn't changed. That's why this time I'll teach you people…The way I Train…Here in the Cold Mountains of Russia I will test you out." Frost said and continued walking.

It's mid-noon everyone was having lunch while Frost was digging something in the snow.

"What are you digging?" Akashy asked.

Frost continued digging in the snow until he found something Red.

"There it is." He muttered and dug his hand deeper.

"?"

When he brought it up…

"What is that?" Akashy asked.

"Red Herb…I planted it here few years ago, there should be many of them under the snow this time." Frost said as he digs again.

"What is that for?" Haruna asked.

"For Later use..." Frost answered as he dug few and stuffed it on his duffel bag.

He dug few, White, Green, Blue and Yellow Herbs and stuffed it on his bag…as he took a rest he couldn't help but to notice a bush full of Berries at the corner…he remembered that Da Shian planted something there so it must be it. So he took out a plastic bag and picked all the berries, it will take another Year for it to bear fruit again.

Once they're back on the road, Momo was at it again and was pestering Frost for candy.

"No…" Frost answered.

"Please just one." Momo insisted.

"No and that's final…and this is no time for that." Frost growled

Momo whined and ran to Endou crying how Frost was mean to her.

"Heads up…we're heading to the Gorge." Frost called out. "Be careful not to slip and hold on tight to the rocky walls."

Everyone did what they are told.

"This is getting ridiculous." Kurama hissed.

The wind picks up the pace as it…Frost turned to see if everyone was hanging on.

"Endou-san, Kidou-kun, how is Miyu, Amaya and Akara holding up?" He called out.

The two coaches looked at their charges and they are holding up too tight.

"They're doing fine, how far is the Training ground?" Endou asked.

"On the other side of this Gorge is the Training ground…we are near…Just hang on!" Frost answered.

They kept their firm hold on the Rocky wall until they made it to the safer ground at the Hanging Bridge. As they reached the place, their Jaw dropped at the sight of the bridge. The Bridge was swinging back and forth as the wind blows. There are several places where the Hanging in the Gorge it look like a Zigzag of Bridges just to get to the other side.

"You're kidding right?" Zoey asked.

"Does this look like my kidding face?" Frost asked sarcastically pointing at his face.

Everyone sweat Dropped.

"Well come on…let's see how you tough this one out or Chicken it out." Frost said as he cross the bridge.

Everyone winced as they hear it squeak at every step Frost make. Frost turned when he noticed no one was following him. He sighed and walks back.

"Look…How can you face BioVolg back on a rematch when you people are afraid of a simple bridge…you people are nothing but a laughing stock for them if this simple task as crossing the bridge is what you are afraid of?" Frost said and continued his way.

Tala and Ryuga understood what he meant.

"Come on guys…if he can do it so do we…he may be ten steps ahead of us, if we work this out we can reach his status." Tala said encouraging the Team to move on.

"I Agree…Frost-kun wants you to face your fears." Endou said.

"We always looking at his back whenever he leads the Team, once we get through all the trials he throws at us we will be walking beside him." Ryuga added.

The Team looked at each other and nodded nervously, then to Frost and swallowed hard as they saw him vanished in the fog. One each of them crossing the bridge the fog clouded their eyes, they started to panic.

"Just follow where the Bridge leads you." Frost called out from the fog.

Everyone tried to close their eyes and starts shaking as the wind blew and swinging the bridge.

"I told you not to Hesitate and don't close your eyes in fear!" Frost growled. "Move it!"

It took them 30 minutes crossing the Bridge, once they are out of the fog they were met with stairs leading up and by the looks of it, it looks like a Hundred or two flight of steps. And just 20 steps away was Frost looking down at them.

"What are you waiting for? Get your asses moving?" He coaxed and walked up.

Back down, everyone was close on giving up.

"We couldn't reach him…No matter what we do." Miyu said.

"He's always ahead of us." Akara said.

From the 30th Step…

"You can always go back and get out of here…" Frost called out.

Kariya and Tsurugi growled.

"If you can do it then we can!" Nishizono and Tenma yelled and took the steps on.

Soon everyone followed and soon they reached the top with their aching legs and joints.

"So where's the training ground?" Midori asked.

"Over there." Frost pointed down the Hill

Everyone jaw slacked at the sight of the training ground, there is a Soccer field, River, Obelisks, Military Obstacle course, a cave, a wide frozen forest and a Frozen waterfall.

"So How are we going to get down there?" Endou asked.

Frost rolled his eyes.

"Put your Brain cells to work." He said as he spotted few uneven rocks and jumped on top of it. "See you at the bottom."

With that he jumped from Rock to rock without slipping. Ryuga and Tala chuckled and followed the lead, only to slip and rolling down the cliff where Frost landed with grace. They were met with two guys.

"Hey! Nice rolling on the snow there!" Brian called out.

"How's the trip?" Spencer asked as he hands out a towel.

Before Ryuga could retort screams and cries echoed. The five looked up to see several people rolling down the hill.

"Good thing there are snow to cushion them." Spencer said.

Kidou and Endou along with Akara, Miyu and Amaya walked down the steps.

"Why didn't you tell us there were steps?" Tenma asked.

"I tried but you didn't listen." Kidou sighed.

Frost cleared his throat to get their attention. Everyone stood up and brushed the snows off…

"Everyone…we have arrived the Training ground, we will begin by tomorrow for now get yourselves some well-deserved rest." Frost called out and leads the whole team inside.

Everyone went inside and made themselves cozy…Frost left the Managers to deal with the room Pairings as he went to his own room…it didn't take long Hakuryuu, Taiyou, Fubuki, Goenji And Aphrodi came to the training ground via Helicopter landed on the landing area.

"How big is this place?" Aphrodi asked.

"Well it's as big as or twice bigger than Inazuma Town if you count the place we went through." Tsurugi said as he sits closer to Tenma which didn't escaped Ryuga's eyes.

"Where's Frost-kun?" Miyu asked.

Tala chuckled and Lead the Team to the Room where Frost went and showed them. There at door was wide open and everyone's Jaw dropped at the sight, there just by the window, sitting on the comfortable couch was Frost…he was peacefully asleep with a blanket warming him…everyone slowly moved away from the door to the living room.

"He must be too exhausted." Haruna said.

"Who won't be exhausted after leading us through out there?" Hayami said.

"He went a Day without sleeping added bonus was the Snow Storm." Shindou muttered.

Brian came with Hot Drinks.

"How could he survive this place?" Roy asked.

"Oh He went in any place much harder than this one…watch out…You guys will experience the same things we went through." Spencer said.

"You guys seem to know Frost-kun." Aphrodi said.

"We do…" Brian said.

Later the Team looked at the Board to see the room Pairings.

**ROOM PAIRINGS:**

Kirino and Akara: (The Mist and Flower Pair)

Fubuki and Akashy: (The Ice Angel and the Samurai Pair)

Hakuryuu and Amaya: (The Dragon and the Princess Pair)

Taiyou and Miyu: (The Sun and The Cherry Blossom Pair)

Hikaru and Momo: (The Sweet Pair)

Goenji and Zoey: (The Fire and the Knight (Ess) Pair)

Roy and Aoi: (The Knight and the Princess Pair)

Tsurugi and Tenma: (The Knight and the Winged Horse Pair)

Shindou and Tala: (The Musician and The Wolf Pair)

Aphrodi and Haruna: (The Beauty [But not really] Pair)

Endou and Kariya (Lucky bastard he got to sleep with the coach)

Akane and Midori: (They are girls I can't pair them…)

Nishizono and Sangoku: (David and Goliath Pair)

Kidou and Frost: (The Strategist and the Ice Prince Pair) (Oh My Effing God AAAH! –Connected the first Letters and you'll see OMEGA-)

And the list goes on, those who are paired to their secret crushes blushed lightly…well except for the coaches…you know…Frost is out cold so he don't mind at all. Just by the Door Miyu, Akara and Amaya looked at the Bluenette who was sleeping all day on the couch…well we can't call it a day when it's already dark outside, the moon shine brightly in the sky illuminating the room from the window.

"Wow he's really exhausted." Miyu muttered.

"He looks so calm when he sleeps but he's really cold when awake." Akara said.

Then behind them…

"He's not really that cold when you look closely." Brian said. "He's just trying to help…so you guys better not waste his effort on helping you."

As they left him in peace Frost woke up when the door closed, his back was aching from sleeping in the couch.

"Geez…my body's stiff." He muttered and yawned.

As he stood up his vision blurs and the room was spinning.

"Why do I felt so light headed?" He asked himself.

And soon enough he was out cold in the cold floor. At the Dining Room everyone was eating their dinner in peace.

"Should we wake Frost-Kantouku up to have dinner?" Miyu asked.

Ryuga, Tala, Brian, Endou and Spencer shook their heads.

"Let him sleep…he needs it for tomorrow's training." Ryuga said.

"But." Akara insisted.

"He'll get up once he gets hungry…" Spencer said.

"He needs his sleep after skipping a night of sleep." Tala said.

Miyu, Akara and Amaya felt guilty.

"It wasn't your fault he just couldn't sleep at all." Kidou said as he drinks his tea and put it down. "I should go and check him up."

Kidou walks up the stairs and headed to his and Frost's room, he knocked on the door but no one answered so he went inside only to gasp in shock when his eyes met Frost who was lying on the floor, his eyes etched with pain, he was pale and his cheeks were flushed.

"Frost…" He called out.

He knelt and picked the teen up only to hear a hiss of pain when he touched the teen's back. He moved the teen's shirt up only to hold back a wince when he saw the Frostbite and the large scar on the teen's back. He removed the Jacket only his eyes widened in shock, there he could see the Blackish Blue tint on the teen's arms and shoulders, not only that his back was suffering from frostbites, no wonder he was wearing jacket on the way and worse the fever, that's not a very good combination at all.

"Frost-kun how long have you been enduring all this…you're such a stubborn person, are you." Kidou sighed.

He carried the teen to the bed, but as he lay the teen down his finger got a small cut on Frost's hidden blade on his Jacket's sleeves.

"What the…how did he have those in there?" Kidou asked himself.

He got up and went to the Kitchen to get something warm and some bandages.

"What and who are those for nii-san?" Haruna asked as he helps Spencer with the dishes.

"They are for Frost-kun…I think he had a fever." Kidou answered.

"EEHH?!" Everyone cried out.

"But how? He was yelling our ass to get moving earlier and now he's having a fever." Kurama asked.

Tala snorted.

"He's not super human you know…he had his limitation." He said folding his arms to his chest.

"He's been working day and night through on our way here…haven't you noticed that?" Ryuga asked.

"Now that you mentioned it…when we first came in here he was leading the way, Always heading first before us…I wonder what was he doing that time?" Aoi asked.

"Clearing the Path…" Tala answered.

"How would you know?" Hayami asked.

"The way here is always full of traps…you may haven't noticed it but he knows…You didn't noticed the Bones on our way?" Tala asked.

"Bones? You mean dead human bones?" Kariya asked.

"Yes…Human bones." Ryuga answered smirking.

"B-But how come we haven't noticed them." Kirino asked.

"One of the Reasons why he goes out and check things first…he doesn't want to frighten you…and especially don't want the traps to skewer you…yes?" Tala grinned.

"S-Skewer?" Amagi asked.

Tala and Ryuga grinned evilly.

"The tunnel we went through has wall blades in them…the misty road they got wolves there…the snow covered hill they got spikes in there and all our way here he made sure none of us caught in danger." They answered.

"Wh-what are those traps for?" Sangoku asked.

"They are there to prevent intruder from getting on this place." Brian answered.

"Why?" Zoey asked curiously.

Brian, Tala, Spencer and Ryuga shook their heads.

"We don't know why it was there…it's just that Frost put them in there, somehow he was trying to protect something that we should not tamper." Spencer said.

Then a voice from the door surprised them.

"And there are things in this world that you shouldn't bother knowing…" Frost's Icy Cold Voice called out.

Everyone looked at him nervously as the Young Bluenette goes to the Sink for water.

"Err…Frost?" Brian called out.

"Hm?"

"What's that in your hand?" Spencer asked.

Frost unfolds his hand to show the Red Herb he dug from the road.

"Isn't that?" Akashy asked.

"Yeah…the weed I dug just by the road." Frost said.

They watched as Frost crushed the Red Leaf and downed the Red Fluid and the water and left the room.

"What's the Red Leaf for?" Miyu asked.

"Oh it's a Medicine he'll be fine by tomorrow a bit." Brian said.

Miyu was curious at the Red Leaf and picked up the crushed leaf and took a little lick. Tala noticed this and grinned only to smirk when Miyu gagged and ran to the bathroom. Everyone sweat Dropped when they saw Miyu ran out, Akara and Amaya got curious and had a little taste only to do the same Miyu did.

"What did they do?" Kariya asked.

Brian picked up the forgotten leaf and held it up.

"This Ladies and Gentlemen is an Herb of unknown variety it can help reduce your fever, it may look and smells good but in taste you gag and run for the Bathroom." He grinned.

He got odd stares.

"How could Frost-kun stand it?" Amagi asked.

It's Spencer's turn to grin.

"He drinks something before downing the medicine as horrible as that." He answered.

"What Drink?" Nishizono asked rather baffled.

Ryuga went to the fridge and pulled out a small bottle of Golden colored honey.

"This…is what he drinks…the sweet taste lingers on his tongue to help neutralize the bitter taste of the medicine." He answered.

Before he could add more he was being tackled by Momo and took the small bottle of Honey as she sat on Ryuga's back.

"Now I know what Frost-kun felt after being glomped like this." He said twitching on the floor.

At the second floor Akara, Miyu and Amaya happened to be walking when they noticed Kidou was entering the room with Bandages, Bowl of Hot water and a warm towel. They got curious and eavesdropped.

AT THE ROOM

Kidou entered the room just in time Frost went out the Shower room, Kidou nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the Bluenette with nothing but towels on and a Fresh Bandage covering his left eye, his right eye was emitting an unusual glow like a cat's eye when it was his by the light.

"What? Aren't you going to help me with those?" Frost asked pointing at what Kidou holding.

Kidou blushed uncharacteristically…At the hallway Miyu, Akara and Amaya blushed hard when they saw Frost with nothing but towel and Kidou was in the same room as he is.

"I never knew he's well-toned despite being 13." Amaya squeaked and blushed.

"What do you think Kidou-Kantouku would do to Frost-kun?" Akara asked.

When they heard a sigh they press their ears on the wall to hear something.

"I wear Boxers under this towels don't worry about something unnecessary…now…are you going to help me with those or are you going to stand there like a statue all night?" Frost's indifferent voice called out.

"A-Alright…how am I going to put this one?" Kidou's voice asked.

They heard shuffling, which meant Frost lied on the bed on his stomach.

"Just put that one on my back and help me with the bandage." Frost said.

"Alright." Kidou answered.

There was another shuffling.

"Which one first?" Kidou asked.

"My legs…" Frost answered as he fiddled with the bandage on his left eye.

Frost tried to get comfortable with his back but no use.

"Need a help with your back?" Kidou asked.

Frost stared.

"Don't worry I know how to Massage." Kidou grinned.

Frost shrugged and motioned on his back, Kidou blushed.

"Oh quit blushing we're both guys for God's sake." Frost said.

Back at the Hallway, Brian and Spencer joined Akara, Miyu and Amaya.

"He's aggressive in relationship as always." Brian snickered.

"That's why Vice-Captain Da Shian likes him." Spencer snickered.

"I wonder how Vice-Captain Da Shian had handled someone like Captain on Relationship and always come out on top…I'm really curious." Brian said.

"Like Vice-Captain Da Shian said…A Stoic Person might be cold on the outside but inside they're a real softie…didn't you notice why Vice-Captain always comes out on the locker room sporting a Victorious smirk on his face?" Spencer asked. "And Frost-Taichou always sporting a Love bites on his neck and he tries to hide it under his collars so we couldn't see it?"

"I really admired Vice-Captain on his courage." Brian said.

"More like Stupidity…" Spencer grumbled. "Sometimes I see him trying to annoy the Captain which why he sports several scratches on his arms."

"Ah! No wonder why the Captain looks a bit ruffled whenever he gets out of the bathrooms." Brian snickered.

Akara, Miyu and Amaya blushed hard on that and the two older teens finds it amusing and they couldn't stop it.

"Sometimes I hear some weird noises in their room and I began to wonder if they are doing _IT_." Brian said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah…I thought about it too and by the morning Captain Look a bit roughed up and was limping as he walks." Spencer added.

"And he was denying that Vice-Captain had given him a Massage that night and he overdid it…It's hard to believe that statement when the Vice-Captain always teasing the Captain that way and looking at his A-S-S…" Brian sniggered. "Those two are way too obvious."

"Yeah…" Spencer snickered.

As they glanced at the trio, their Faces could definitely can make the Ripest Tomato in the World run for its Money.

LATER

Akara, Miyu and Amaya entered to their respective rooms, Kirino, Taiyou and Hakuryuu Blinked as they noticed their roommate's red faces…then from Frost's room just above them.

"OW! Not too hard!" Frost snarled.

"Sorry…" That was Kidou's voice.

Hakuryuu and Amaya looked at the door to see Miyu with Taiyou and Akara with Kirino, Miyu and Akara's face were redder than it was.

Then…

"OW! Too Tight! Too Tight!" Frost voice cried out.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'll loose the bindings." Kidou said.

Hakuryuu whistled.

"Wow…your coaches really do know Bondage." He commented.

"And to the Ice Prince to be exact…I wonder who tops and who the bottom is." Taiyou snickered.

Kirino, Amaya, Akara and Miyu blushed hard when they heard someone groaned up there.

"Did I hit the spot?" Kidou asked.

Frost just huffed (Typically when he doesn't want to admit something good.). Then they heard Kidou chuckled and hit the Spot, again.

"OW! Stop It!" Frost hissed.

"Stop denying it I know you liked it." Kidou chuckled.

"And how would you know if I liked it?" Frost huffed.

"You might find it funny but you kept on huffing when you felt something good…like now when I try to ease your lower back you hiss and huff…when I do this…" Kidou chuckled sounding amused.

Then there were shuffling and a sharp hiss.

"See…you hiss which means you deny what you felt." Kidou chuckled.

"How would you know?" Frost growled.

"Of course, I know that your Lower back is still stiff and it's aching, I'm just trying to help to ease your muscles." Kidou sighed. "How can you help the team out if you're all Achy from head to toe?"

"Fine…Just not too Hard!" Frost growled.

"Yes, yes…I get it." Kidou huffed.

But then…

"OW! I said not too Hard!" Frost growled.

"I know…I'm just teasing you." Kidou said.

Despite that they were upstairs everyone in Hakuryuu's and Amaya's room could feel that Kidou is smirking.

"I don't find it amusing, I'll get sore back in the morning." Frost growled but there is a purr in it.

"Did you purr?" Kidou asked.

"No!" Frost growled despite the obvious purr.

"I'll take that as a Yes." Kidou said.

"Shut Up." Frost sighed drowsily.

Kidou just chuckled amusedly. Down the room, everyone was nervous Tala, Ryuga, Brian and Spencer happened to pass by and noticed the Nervous looks.

"Why are you guys all nervous?" Spencer asked.

Then there was a purring that no doubt belongs to Frost. The four grinned.

"I see." Brian snickered.

Amaya, Miyu and Akara squeaked.

THE NEXT DAY

Frost dragged himself to the kitchen and slumped to the chair, he looked up noticing the silence and saw the others' red faces and surprisingly Endou was red in the face too.

"Why are your faces red?" Frost asked.

Akara, Amaya and Miyu choked on their food…When Kidou entered the room with Victorious smirk on his face. Frost glared at him unhappily.

"See…I told you…you shouldn't do it hard, now my back is sore!" Frost growled.

"I can always rub your back can I?" Kidou teased.

"No Way!" Frost huffed.

"The huff says it all." Kidou grinned.

Frost looked away only to purr again when Kidou massaged his shoulders. He noticed everyone was frozen in their places, Tala dropped his chopsticks, Ryuga and the rest jaw slacked. Miyu, Akara and Amaya are blushing hard, while Brian and Spencer were tip toeing towards the door, but.

"Brian…Spencer…What did you two Maggots told on this three?" Frost called out.

The two froze on their position.

"Umm…Nothing." Brian squeaked.

"Lying won't help you at all Brian." Frost huffed.

"Umm…We told them about your relationship with Vice-captain and how did you two go at it?" Spencer answered but it's more of a question.

"Is that a question or the Answer?" Frost asked as he stood up from his seat.

Everyone can see the vein popping on Frost's head. The two trouble makers shrunk when Frost dragged them out of the room, soon there were screams outside the house. Kidou however sat on his chair calmly.

"Ano…Kidou-kantouku." Miyu called out.

"Hm?"

"What did you two do that night?" Zoey beat Miyu to the punch.

Kidou grinned.

"Oh…Frost-kun was having a little problem with his back so I helped him out." He grinned only to widen more when the whole Team's faces were as red as the ripest tomato.

"H-How exactly?" Aphrodi asked rather shakily.

"What do you think?" Kidou asked grinning.

And Aphrodi's brain overload and he collapsed…

"D-Did you really do IT?" Endou asked.

Kidou chuckled and took a bite on his fish.

"Maybe." He answered.

And several thuds resound the room, most of the Team fainted, there were Tala, Ryuga, Akashy, Momo, Miyu, Akara, Amaya, Zoey and Roy left.

'_And for the Grand Finale…' _"Do you want to know how I did make Frost-kun Purr and Groan?" Kidou asked.

With that the Nine Remaining Faints 10 minutes before Frost entered the room. The Latter may look indifferent but he was confused.

"What did you tell them?" He asked accusingly.

Kidou drinks his Tea calmly.

"Nothing…I just told them what we did last night." He smirked.

"And they clearly misunderstood what you said." Frost sighed as he try to rid the creakiness of his back.

"Need help?" Kidou asked.

Frost huffed and trudged out of the room to the living room.

20 MINUTES LATER

Everyone recovers from their shock only some fainted back when they Heard Frost Squeak, Hiss and Huff.

OUTSIDE

Brian and Spencer were hanged upside down on the wall…

"I told you it's a bad Idea." Spencer accused.

"But I can't help it!" Brian cried.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**There you go…The Kidou x Frost…I know it's not that fluffy, but it tickled me crazily…Poor Raimon Team, They thought Kidou and Frost are Having a Go At It, and Poor Miyu, Akara and Amaya their faces are so Red…Poor Aphrodi his Brain Overload…How can every one handle the Hilarity between Frost and Kidou and their misunderstandings on this Two Bipolar Pair?**

Astral: Heheheheh!

Frost: You did that on purpose!

Astral: No I didn't…

Frost: Yes you did and I don't Purr!

Astral: You just did.

Frost: ARGH! *Storms off*

Astral: Well at least he doesn't bark…

Tala: HEY!

Astral: I didn't said wolf…*Grins* But they do howl at night…I wonder how you'll Howl…IN BED…

Tala: Oh No…Don't tell me…

Astral: Yes you will.

Tala: AAAHHH LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! *Scratches on the door*

Zoey and Roy: *Snickers while holding the Key* …

Raimon Team: *Sweat Dropped* …


	10. Chapter 9

**IE Go!: Frozen Tears of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**N/A: **Thank you for the Reviews!

**OCs Joined So Far:**

**[+] = Already in the Story**

**[-] = Soon To Appear**

**[+] = Raimon:** Shitaro Miyumira by AyasumiMamera

**[+] = Raimon:** Akashy Teruo by Raifka2011

**[+] = Raimon:** Amaya Hisae by Hoshiko Miyuri

**[+] = BioVolg:** Ikimono Ryuu by Rileyanna

**[+] = Raimon:** Zoey and Roy Knight by Princess Of Flames

**[+] = Raimon:** Tala 'Valkon' Hiwamiya by Fallen Number 01

**[+] = Raimon (Prism Stars Later): **Hanaraki Akara by SapphireSpade

**[+] = Raimon:** Komachi Shiganori [aka Momo] by Death Doll Master

**[-] = Titan 11:** Ishiko Yanagi by Kitty723

**[+] = Raimon: **Ryuga Matsukaze by BabyWhiteClown

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI IOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOI OIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 9: The Training Begins**

"**Dreams?"**

AT THE TRAINING GROUND

Everyone lined up except for the Guests and Coaches…Frost was looking at his Lists.

**Midfielders:**

Hanaraki Akara

Akashy Terou

Tenma Matsukaze

Takuto Shindou

Tsurumasa Hayami

Kaiji Hamano

Nishiki Ryouma

**Forwards:**

Amaya Hisae

Komachi Shiganori

Zoey Knight

Miyumera Shitaro

Kyousuke Tsurugi

Norihito Kurama

Kageyama Hikaru

**Defenders:**

Roy Knight

Ranmaru Kirino

Gōichi Kurumada

Daichi Amagi

Masaki Kariya

**Goal Keepers:**

Taichi Sangoku

Shinsuke Nishizono

He Grinned Deviously which didn't go unnoticed by everyone except for a certain goggle wearing coach.

'_What is he up to?' _Kidou thought.

Frost looked up at the Team who grew nervous at the eerie air he lets out.

"All of you Follow me." He called out and leads the way.

Behind the Team Tala, Ryuga, Brian and Spencer felt sorry for the younger teens, they had it coming. They followed the Blunette soundlessly, until he paused in front of a Gate. Everyone grew tense when Frost turned to them with Satanic looking face that made every single hearts jumped on their owners' throat and some nearly peed their pants at the frightening looks.

"Welcome to Hell." He laughed darkly.

Everyone shrank in fright…even the coaches. Frost looked at them.

"Oh Come off it…I was just kidding, you people are too Skittish lately." He huffed.

Kidou chuckled at the huff…he somehow grew fond of the huffing Bluenette, even more when the Bluenette purrs. He then looked up to see the Bluenette opens the gate and lead all of them to a very impressively made training Grounds, the Team Jaw dropped. There in front of them is a highly modified training ground each bears a Position name and what kind of place they are training with.

**Midfielders: **Brian is the Watcher

The Midfielders looked at their training ground, it looks simple they have to dodge all those sticking poles and swiping poles. It may look easy but little did they know Frost had other plans for it.

**Forwards:** Tala is the Watcher

It may look like a simple field but underneath the field are machineries that will pop out when stepped on like landmines.

**Defenders:** Spencer is the Watcher

Well…let's just say they were going to train in a life sized Pinball grounds.

**Goalkeepers:** Ryuga is the watcher

This is the most simple one (Not Really) there in the field are two Nets each one must have one Goalie to catch the ball that the ball shooter shots, each time a goalkeeper catch the ball raise its difficulty from easiest to the Abysmal Hardest.

Everyone looked at it comically.

"This won't be too hard right?" Kurama asked.

From the coach's area Tala, Brian, Ryuga and Spencer shook their heads.

"He shouldn't have said that." Tala said.

The other 3 nodded and the four of them cringed when they felt a very eerie aura behind them.

"They have no idea." Frost laughed darkly. "You for know what to do right?"

The four nodded vehemently they don't want to be the subject of their Captain's wrath.

SO ON WITH THE TRAINING

~MIDFIELDERS~

Akara, Akashy, Tenma, Shindou, Hayami, Hamano and Ryouma had passed the first poles easily, but as they pass the second phase of their training field Brian who was guarding them pushed a certain button and the swiping pole was activated the seven weren't expecting it toppled over.

"What the!" Ryouma cursed but stopped short when the Swipers were coming at them.

From the Coaches Area, The adults could only cringe as Frost laugh darkly and the evil aura didn't help at all. Back at the Field the seven were trying the now alive poles and try to pass through, but as per order Brian had sympathized the young ones and pushed another button.

So as Ryouma took a running step his foot on something hollow.

"What?" He cried out.

But soon he found himself flying as he was catapulted in the air.

"GYAAAHHH!"

The other Midfielder had to pause from their running but Akashy, Tenma, Shindou, Hayami, and Hamano had stepped on the Hollow hole.

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Hole?"

"Should have fixed this field…"

But then they felt rumbling and soon they found themselves flying in the air one by one. Akara watched in sheer confusion, little did she knew that she was two steps away from the catapult. At the coaches area.

"That's a One lucky plant there." Frost grinned evilly.

'_Seriously…how many personas Frost/This kid has?' _The coaches thought.

At the other fields they had to stop on their training to see who was making such screams, once they looked up their eyes became as round as the soccer balls, there above them is an arch of Midfielders, Ryouma followed by Akashy, followed by Tenma, followed by Shindou, followed by Hayami, and followed by Hamano. The Goalie, Defenders watched wide eyed and At the Forwards training ground.

"What the hell?" Zoey muttered.

"They're flying!" Amaya added.

"How did they do that?" Kurama asked.

"Will they be okay?" Hikaru asked worriedly.

"TENMA!" Tsurugi cried as he saw Tenma.

"COOL!" Momo and Miyu…

In the air…

"NOT COOOooooL!" Ryouma, Akashy, Tenma, Shindou, Hayami, and Hamano cried out.

Back at the Midfielder Training Field, Akara stood there all alone. She just stood there watching everyone fly, her eyes became teary.

"If you felt left out take two steps and you'll be flying like them." Frost said as he walks up to the Scarlet head.

"I-I'd rather stay on land." Akara stuttered.

She looked at the Bluenette coach and saw Frost listing down…

"What is that?" Akara asked curiously.

"A List." Frost answered.

"Ano…Frost-kun…" Akara called out.

"Hm?"

"Why did everyone flew?" Akara asked.

Frost paused on his writing and looked at Akara.

"Expect the unexpected…they were too confident on the field and they forgot what's in it." He huffed and walked away. "Imagine if this field is your opponent?"

Akara followed the Bluenette to see if the others are okay.

~FORWARD FIELD~

After seeing the Midfielders flying the Forwards are careful on their field, it may look simple but it's really deceitful, one wrong step and they might be flying.

"Get moving guys!" Tala called out.

Zoey was a bit doubtful on the field, the others wants to know what's on the field.

"Guys…if you won't move Frost-kun will be taking over and god knows what he'll do." Tala warned.

That's the only thing he needed to tell to get his Charges moving. Then he cringed.

'_Oh dear…I forgot to warn them about the mines! Oh Well at least it wasn't me on that field.' _Tala sighed.

He watched in amusement as the Forwards try on their hissatsus, but there is one itsy bitsy teeny tiny problem.

_**BEEP!**_

_**THWANG!**_

"GYAAAAHHHH!" a scream erupted.

The Forwards looked at Kurama who was sent flying up to the Lake that was surprisingly warm. The forwards are now cowering from the field.

"You guys aren't scared are you?" Frost grinned.

"NO WE'RE NOT!?"

"Yes you are." Frost smirked.

"We are not scared!" Tsurugi growled.

"Then why are your knees shaking?" Frost asked pointing at their knees grinning as he saw it rattle.

They growled and ran to the field missing some Mines out of two hundred on the field. Tala came to Frost's side.

"Are you sure?" Tala asked.

He was only greeted with a grin.

"Just watch." Frost grinned.

"So why did you choose this course for them?" Tala asked.

"They lack few things in this new soccer." Frost said, though his face stays stoic his eyes showed emotions.

"Care to elaborate?" Kidou asked as he approached the Bluenette who shuddered.

Tala looked at his Captain.

'_He looks like he's ready to run across the country to get away from Kidou-kun…I wonder why?' _He thought.

When Kidou put a hand on Frost's shoulder, the Bluenette went white.

Frost: **(0 ͓ 0)** *Went Pale*

Kidou: **(^ ̬ ^)** *Curious yet Happy*

Tala: **(o _O)** *…*

AT THE WARM LAKE

The Midfielders were like contented Cats as they swam towards the shore…

Brian: *Sweat Dropped* …

Midfielders: **(^ ̫ ^)**

As they swam on the shore…

_**BEEP!**_

_**THWANG!**_

"KYAAAAaaaa!" Momo cried as she was hurled in the air…

And…

_**BEEP!**_

_**THWANG!**_

"NOOOOooooo!" Zoey cried as she was sent in the air.

Then…

_**BEEP!**_

_**THWANG!**_

"GYAAAAaaaahhhh!" Hikaru, Amaya and Tsurugi cried as they were hurled in the air to the Lake.

At the Field Miyu watched her fellow Forwards fly, then she Noticed Momo nosebleed and was looking behind her. Miyu turned only to blush when she saw Coach Kidou hugging the Pale yet blushing Frost…Behind them are Tala and Akara they had Blushing faces. She jogged towards them until…

_**BEEP!**_

_**THWANG!**_

"HIIIIEEEE!" Miyu cried in surprise and she was flung in the lake.

Frost face palmed and wrote something on his list and moved along while Kidou was still stuck on him.

DEFENDERS' FIELD

The Defenders were trying to get passed to the obstacle…Well…let's just say they were going to train in a life sized Pinball grounds...and they are having a little problem.

"HEEEELLLLPPPP!"

"I CAN'T STOP BUMPING!"

"WHERE ARE THE BREAKS!?"

"LET ME OFF! LET ME OFF! LET MEEE OOOOFFFFF!"

"MAKE IT STOOOPP!"

Those were the cries inside the field…Spencer seems enjoying the Soccer field sized Pinball…and let's just say the Balls are none other than, Roy, Kirino, Amagi, Kurumada and Kariya, the five are being tossed from one bumper to another and being flipped by the flipper whenever they try to make a goal was fun to watch but not too fun if you're the one being launched by the launcher.

Frost grimaced and jotted down the list…whenever he write on his pad he flipped it close so Kidou couldn't see, He whacked the guy with his note to make him stop but only to receive a one tight squeeze. Behind.

"This two are being sweet are they?" Tala muttered. "I'll be getting cavities by their sweetness soon"

"I agree Frost-kun is really in big denial that he actually likes Kidou-kun." Akara said Sweat dropping.

At the Front…

"Hear that?" Kidou purred at Frost's ear only to grin when the younger shudder.

Frost: **(╬)** *Vein Popping* _'Loud and Clear' _…

As they proceed to the Goalie area…Frost was impressed, Nishizono and Sangoku are showing promising progress.

GOALIE FIELD

Nishizono and Sangoku caught another ball with a grunt as it hit them hard…and being driven inside the goal.

"Darn it! One more!" Sangoku cursed.

"One more please!" Nishizono called out.

Ryuga seem to be very impressed and did as he was told and launched another balls…

"Keep it up!" Sangoku hissed as he catches another.

Nishizono seem to be holding on to his place.

Seeing the progress Frost nodded.

LATER

Frost was on the lounge reviewing the list.

**Midfielder:** Agility, Durability and Stamina

**Forward:** Perseverance, Fortitude and Stamina

**Defender:** Steady, Firmness and Stamina

**Goalie:** Power, Endurance and Stamina

Frost look at it and think of something to make the team last long in the game.

"They had potential but they need more training to sharpen their skills." He muttered.

His shoulder was a bit stiff.

"Darn Kidou…why does he have to hang on me like that…" He huffed angrily.

When two firm yet unfamiliar hands massaged his stiff shoulders and he began to purr.

"Since when did you come here?" Frost asked looking back to see Fudou.

He met the guy on Sun Garden while he was on an errand.

"I am with Aphrodi, Fubuki and the others, I just stayed on the Helicopter because it's warmer in there…You really are dedicated on your work are you?" Fudou asked.

Frost huffed and looked on his note.

"You know me…I'd do almost anything to keep the Team sharp." He said.

When Fudou rests his head on Frost's shoulder…

"Fudou…Kidou is going to skin you alive when he sees you like this." Frost said without looking from his notes.

"No wonder you always get straight A." Fudou chimed.

The door bust open and the team enters only to stop when they saw Fudou and Frost in a lover position and they cringed when they felt evil aura behind them…it came from Kidou, they immediately made way for the Strategist who entered the room. Frost looked up from his work and smirked and traced his finger on Fudou's hair.

"Fudou…" Kidou called out as he crack his knuckles.

Fudou smirked and nuzzled Frost's cheek and ran off…

"YOUR SKIN IS MINE!" Kidou roared and ran after Fudou.

~NIGHT TIME~

Everyone was cozy and warm inside…Akara was walking on the hallway in search for someone to talk to, everyone was all too cozy with their roommates, then she saw Tala passing by.

"Ah! Tala-kun!" She called out.

"Hmm? Yes?" The said boy turned.

"Have you seen Frost-kun?" Akara asked.

Tala smiled and pointed a Hill not far from the cabin. Akara said her thank you and ran towards the hill. As she walks towards the Hill she heard someone singing.

_hoshi ni yuuki ni kioku ni  
kimi no ashiato sagasu  
douka towa no yasuragi  
koko wa yume no tochuu de_

osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku  
michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku

hoshi ni yuuki ni kioku ni  
kimi no ashiato sagasu  
douka towa no yasuragi  
koko wa yume no tochuu de

itsuka subete modorite  
sora no hate hitorikiri  
anata ga matsu yasuragi  
hikari no ato nokoshite

osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku  
michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku

yume ni ai ni kokoro ni  
kimi no ashiato sagasu  
towa no hikari nokoshite  
yurugi no nai tsubasa de

towa no ai o anata ni

Akara peaks from the boulder and she saw Frost lying down on the flowery bed, he was the only person there so he might be the one singing, he have a beautiful voice despite being monotonous, she wished she had a voice like him.

"Should you be inside?" Frost called out.

Akara jumped at that, she came out from her hiding and walks towards Frost and sat beside him, in front was surprisingly another lake though it's a big one, the Mountains, the Stars, and the Moon reflects on the Crystal clear water. Akara looked down at Frost, he was wearing a long white robe, and the sleeves were spread like wings, Akara was a bit jealous, though Frost was a Boy he was beautiful.

"Is something bothering you?" Frost asked unusually soft.

Akara had to look away. She saw Frost sat up from his lying position and looked at her.

"Is something bothering you Akara?" Frost asked again.

"Ano…A while ago, I heard you sing…it's pretty." Akara said blushing.

"Akara, you know no matter how you'll change the topic I won't change my question, now answer me." Frost said.

Akara's bangs covered her eyes.

"Frost-kun?" She called out.

"Hm?"

"Do you have a Dream in life?" Akara asked.

"Why did you asked?" Frost sighed but he always listens.

"Have you two ever heard of a pop-idol group called "Prism Stars"?" She asked.

"Yeah I did…They're the Famous all Girls Soccer Group and Idols…" Frost answered.

"I see." Akara said.

There was silent first, Frost looked at Akara and somehow he had a feelings that, this girl wasn't meant to be in Raimon but to the other group.

"You want to join them…Are you?" He asked.

Akara squeaked and looked up at the Bluenette wide eyed.

"But I never said anything like that!" She cried.

Frost looked down at Akara.

"You didn't but I know you will…" He said.

"How much do you know?" Akara asked.

"Akara, I may not look like it but I can read you like an open book, You have joined Raimon to become stronger, but your Heart is set to somewhere else is it not?" Frost asked.

Then again Akara's eyes were hidden behind her bangs.

"I…I Always wanted to be in the Prism Stars but…" She began…

"But?" Frost parroted.

"I'm not good enough…I always wishes to joined the Prism Stars. That's why I love soccer and also singing and dancing." Akara said.

"Then try even Harder…" Frost answered.

"But I'm not good enough, whenever I sing or dance people look at me and I can't stand being looked at." Akara sighed dejectedly.

"You lack confidence, you fear the judgment of other people." Frost said.

He glanced at the corner of his right eye and he saw some shadows moving he ignored it. Looking back at Akara, he stood up and began walking towards the lake…Akara's and those who were hiding's eyes widened when Frost began walking in the lake, the Frost disappeared from the Shore to the

'_Aimo Aimo_

_Neederu ruushe_

_Noina miria_

_Enderu Purodea_

_Fotomi'_

_'Koko wa attaka na umi da yo'_

The breeze starts to pick up, Akara was worried that Frost might fall, but soon realized that he won't.

'_Ruurei ruureia_

_Sora o mau hibari wa namida_

_Ruurei Ruureia_

_Omae wa yasashi midori no ko.'_

'_Aimo Aimo_

_Neederu ruushe_

_Noina miria_

_Enderu Purodea_

_Fotomi'_

_'Koko wa attaka na umi da yo'_

And the leaves of the flowers start to sing along…the winds picked up and Akara's eyes widened as the Flower petals rained over and the Aurora Borealis Curtain colored the Night Sky.

'_Mune no oku ni nemuru ooki na ooki na itsukushimi wa (itsukushimi wa)_

_Tsunagu te no hira no ondo de shizuka ni me o samasu yo (me o samasu yo)'_

Akara listened very carefully, in the song it felt like it was free, wild, and happy and no fear at all, it was full of confidence and unity. Her friend is really something and the song was pretty calming. Looking back at the boy at the lake well…he somehow like a Prima and almost angelic silhouette as the moon contrasts his figure.

'_Koko wa attaka na umi da yo'_

'_Aimo Aimo_

_Neederu ruushe_

_Mukashi minna hitotsu datta sekai_

_Oide Attaka na sora da yo.'  
_  
After the song just by a blink Frost was back right in front of Akara who jumped in surprise, the Water Ripples are still there in the water it adds the beauty of the lake.

"Now You try." Frost said.

"But I…" Akara protested.

"I'm the only one here you know." Frost lied.

While Raimon Eleven hiding in the shadows, Akara puts on her roller skates to performed in front of Frost and the hiding team in the field outside…she was glad that there was a flat and smooth surface in the area she could skate.

"Still nervous even if there is only I watching you?" Frost asked in amusement.

"Fine…" Akara said blushing as she took her position just by the surface of the lake and she held her hands together and took a deep breath.

"H-hai! I hope you enjoy it!" Akara replied nervously. She was feeling nervous about dancing in roller skates in front of a person, but she was kinda relieved that Frost knew about the Prism Stars.

'You got this, Akara. You can do this.' she told her to herself.

**(The song is "Don't Give Up" from Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream sung by Kanon.)**

_Itetsuku fuyu wo nori koe_  
_Saki midareru sakura no you ni_  
_Omoikiri kagayakitai_

Akara skated around then hold one leg up and then put it down. Then she jumps and shouted** Sakura Storm** while spinning around in the air summoning cherry blossom petals.

_Namida ga kareru made naki akashita_  
_Ano hibi wo omoidaseba_  
_Nandemo dekiru hazu sa_

"I haven't seen one of the girls sing and dance for 10 years." Endou said in the shadows. He really miss them since the day they went to the internationals for all pop idol group.

_Toki wa tomarazu ugoki tsuzukeru mono dakara_

"Yeah, it brings back memories." Kidou added.

_Don't Give Up! Akiramenai_  
_Don't Give Up! Furi mukanai_  
_Yume wa mae ni shika nai hazu sa Let's Go!_  
_Don't Give Up! Ochikomanai_  
_Don't Give Up! Eien ni_  
_Ima wo isagiyoku iki Hitamuki ni ganbatte yuku kara_

She skated around the whole field then jumps very high. She shout out **Rose Dance **and then roses appeared in the air and she dances on top of the roses and jumps in one of roses. She jumped into the last rose and made the petals spread around.

_Asu mo atarashii deai Matteiru_

After the music ends, she stops dancing and took a bow. Frost was seemed to be intertained.

"H-How was it?" Akara asked.

Frost grinned as he walks towards the nervous girl.

"Let them decide…" He said pointing behind him.

The Whole team plus Frost's friends and the coaches came out of the shadows.

"Ehehehe…S-Sorry…" Endou said scratching the back of his head.

Poor Akara she was so red in the face that she could hardly talk she was so embarrassed that she hid behind the Bluenette, Frost however was so displeased on the intrusion whenever he had a conversation.

"You know it's not nice to eavesdrop while the two people are talking private matters." He said icily. "Do you guys really want to get blind? Because I can claw your eyes out…"

Everyone cringed, they haven't seen Frost so angry before.

"Get your asses back inside!" Frost growled.

The group ran away and went back inside, once they're gone.

"It seems you need to build up your confidence Akara." Frost said.

"I really couldn't stand it!" Akara sniffled.

Frost sighed, but then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Akara asked.

"Nothing…it's just that you remind me of my younger self before things in my life turned hectic." He said as he looks at the sky.

"I see…So how did you get confidence then?" Akara asked.

"Never Giving Up, I Trust My Heart and I Believe that I could do it…" Frost said. "When you are given a Chance to make your Dreams come true then grab that opportunity and don't let it go, if you are given a chance to be in the Prism Stars then go."

"But what about everyone in the Team..." Akara asked.

Frost shook his head.

"Akara you can't walk on both roads when you are already walking to the path that you have chosen, you can only chose one road towards your Dreams." Frost said.

"But I…" Akara began.

"Akara…You must chose, it's not that I'm driving you away from the Team, but you have to choose where your heart lies…is it Raimon…or Prism Stars?" Frost said as he walks towards the Cabin, Akara wasn't far behind.

Akara looked so lost and Frost could understand that, he too had been on the same crossroad as she is, but she had to decide this one on her own.

'_I know you're in the middle of the Crossroads, you had to think this one for yourself…you had to choose for yourself without help from the others…choose wisely.' _Frost thought as he peers from his shoulder.

He saw Akara seem to be lost.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone was worried…they are worried for Akara, the Crimson haired girl seems to be distracted and this is going to affect her performance. During training Akara was being sent to the ground several Times and was sent flying Multiple times, everyone was worried they had to make her stop.

"Where's Frost-kun…?" Akara asked.

Everyone looked at each other worriedly.

"Why are you looking for him?" Kirino asked.

"I-I need to talk to him and ask him something…I-I think he knows the answer to my question." Akara answered.

Then Tala took a step forward and motioned Akara to follow. The Crimson Haired girl followed, as they cross the flower fields where she and Frost had a talk that night Akara couldn't help but to think there is more to this place than meets the eyes. Then there was it the icy cave, but as she listens closely she can hear someone singing a Lullaby of some sort. Tala motioned her to go in, he can see the others followed them so he had to stay out of the cave.

As Akara walks through the icy hallways there were too many passages and somehow she felt lost and she doesn't know her way, she is so lost.

OUTSIDE

Why won't you let us in?" Miyu asked.

Tala glared at them.

"This is a Test for Akara-chan…Frost-kun noticed that Akara seems to be thinking a lot something lately and being distracted…so he put Aka-chan to a Test…he wants her to realize where her heart truly lies in after all this time." He explained.

"What if she's lost?" Kirino asked worriedly.

"She'll find her way if she believes in herself, and had faith that she'll find a way if she'll listen carefully she will." Tala said.

Shindou tried to concentrate on the cave and then he heard a faint humming.

"There is someone humming." He said.

"It doesn't sound like Aka-chan…" Momo said.

Then they look at Tala who smirked.

INSIDE THE CAVE

Akara had been walking around and around aimlessly.

'_Why is Frost-kun doing this?' _Akara thought to herself.

Then as she walks around she couldn't help but to think what Frost told her Last Night.

~FLASHBACK~

"_What's so funny?" Akara asked._

"_Nothing…it's just that you remind me of my younger self before things in my life turned hectic." He said as he look at the sky._

"_I see…So how did you get confidence then?" Akara asked._

"_Never Giving Up, I Trust My Heart and I Believe that I could do it…" Frost said. "When you are given a Chance to make your Dreams come true then grab that opportunity and don't let it go, if you are given a chance to be in the Prism Stars then go." _

"_But what about everyone in the Team..." Akara asked._

_Frost shook his head._

"_Akara you can't walk on both roads when you are already walking to the path that you have chosen, you can only chose one road towards your Dreams." Frost said._

"_But I…" Akara began._

"_Akara…You must chose, it's not that I'm driving you away from the Team, but you have to choose where your heart lies…is it Raimon…or Prism Stars?" Frost said._

~END FLASHBACK~

Then she looked at her reflection in the ice, she couldn't help but to look in awe at her image. She put her hand on the ice, it was cold. But then just behind her image in the Ice another being appeared she has crimson hair that ties in twintails with red and pink flowers in each tail and a red headphone set, wearing a pink idol skirt with red ruffles on them and has light pink boots that come up in her inner thighs. She smiled at Akara and put her hand on hers, but as Akara turned no one was there and as she turned on her reflection the being was gone.

She had made her way…

"I can't walk on both roads when I am already walking to the path that I have chosen, I can only chose one road towards my Dreams." Akara mimicked the words that were told to her. _'But what road does my heart Lies?'_

Akara walks to the Frozen hallway continuously.

"Never Giving Up, Trust My Heart and I Believe." Akara said to herself as she walks on.

The she remembered that she always dreamed to become a member of Prism Stars, she dreamed to become one of them since she was little. Hono Aira that was the Name of her Idol…

"I have to choose…Raimon or Prism Stars? She had lots of friends I Raimon…but being one of the Prism Stars is my dream…if I chose Raimon then my Dreams won't come true…but if I chose to be in Prism Stars what would my friends think? Will they hate me for leaving?" Akara asked herself. "I can't choose!"

But then she realized what Frost has been hinting her all this time.

"If I want to be in Prism Stars then I have to make Sacrifices." She murmured.

Then there goes that Song again it seems it coming ahead. She ran and followed the voice it led her to the crossroads, but she could hear the voice clearer which means she's near.

"There!" She cried and ran to the corner.

The song was louder as she passed the tunnel and there is Frost humming a song, the light from above illuminating the Cave, the crystal sparkles beautifully, the Snow White roses blooms at the sides of the cave.

**(A/N: Here is what Frost is Humming inuyasha's lullaby by Kaoru Wada)**

Frost looked up to her.

"So…have you come up to your decision?" He asked.

Akara with confidence walked up to the Bluenette who was sitting at the Podium of Ice.

"I have…I want to be in the Prism Stars…But until then I have to stay in Raimon." Akara said.

"Why so?" Frost asked as he shifts his position.

"I want to be strong and confident." Akara said forgetting her shyness.

Frost was satisfied.

"Then…do what you must, it's up to you to shape your own road and I will teach you to see the Light of your dream." He said. "But…"

"What is it?" Akara asked.

"You must stay on that road you have chosen and never walk the same road as I am…Just Follow the voice that leads you to your Dreams, if you are lost she'll show you the way." Frost said.

OUTSIDE

Everyone watched at Tala's portable computer to let everyone see what is going on inside.

"Sh-she wants to be in the Prism Stars?" Tenma said.

"Frost-kun seems to understand her choice." Endou said with a smile.

"So he's been teaching Akara after all this time?"Zoey said.

"He had been teaching all of you since from the beginning." Kidou said.

"EH?" Raimon Team squawked.

Ryuga snorted.

"Can't you people see? Since the day those guys raided the Team in the Field by the BioVolg until now?" He asked.

Then they remembered…that was the day they met the Ice Prince.

"Why was he keeping things from us?" Roy said.

Tala and the others cringed.

"You people won't understand." Tala said.

AT NOON

When Akara and Frost came out of the cave, they saw everyone standing not far.

"Frost-kun…you have lots of explaining to do." Brian sighed.

Frost scowled.

"Later…" He said and looked at Akara. "And you start training your confidence."

He glared at the coaches venomously.

"And they are going to help you out." He said and starts walking away.

Endou knew the look, Frost must be planning something.

"Alright everyone…Back in training." He called out.

AT THE HILL

Frost dialed a number on his Phone…

"Hey…Aira…Yeah, it had been two years was it? Yeah…That…I called you because Someone on my Team Dreams to be in the Prism Stars…Yes…So I'm asking if there is still available spot for your Team…No, no…it's not that I want her off the team…Look, I'm not being mean okay? About this girl…Yeah she got talent, though she had a problem…confidence…it's confidence is what she is lacking…Yeah, Yeah The Team is helping her out…Don't worry…Yeah, I can predict she'll make it through…Yeah…My Left eye is fine don't worry…Yeah See you on your next game…No I won't ran away…That was different…Yeah…See ya." He grinned and hangs up…

Then behind the tree…

"You're not a real mean person you know that?" Fudou said.

Frost shrugged and said.

"Not really."

"Then why are you pushing them away from you." Fudou asked.

"You'll understand someday." Frost said.

Fudou was worried…whatever truth Frost was hiding it could affect his Team when they know the truth.

"You're not planning on leaving them are you?" He asked.

"Why would I?" Frost asked and looked at Raimon Team as they train on their Field.

Frost was watching them every once in a while and was somehow feeling a bit envious of the Team he was coaching…He wanted to play but he don't want on risking being caught and put the Team in Danger. And that teen he saw during the Festival looks familiar.

'_Could it be?' _He thought.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember that Teen he saw. He had a large amount of black hair that is long enough to reach his legs and a part of it sticking on top, but curving down, like the two small antennae-like hair on his head, and one curving down onto his face. He appears to have a pale skin complexion and is clad in a purple cloth, on top of a white tee-shirt, with gold collars on his wrists and a gold cloth used as a belt of some sort.

He wears a purple cloth near his gold belt. He also uses a purple poncho-like cloth resting on his legs with golden shoes. He is also quite muscular as well, and has red eyes. The teen also has gold braids in his hair and gold earrings.

Frost opened his right eye and scowled.

'_I swear he looks someone I know…But who is it…why can't I remember?' _ He thought.

He closed his Right eye again and tried to remember…The eerie smile!

Frost gasped when he remembered that Eerie kind of smile…there is only one person in this world would smile at him like that and it scared him. His eyes widened when he realized who that Teen was.

'_Th-that can't be…it's impossible…why was he…It can't be…he's back! Lago is back…and there will be hell in the field when I face him.' _Frost thought.

He jumped when Fudou put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." He asked.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine…I-I need to go." Frost said and ran to the Cabin to his room.

Once he got there he closed the door and leaned on it…then Tears starts falling from his eyes, he clutched his chest…

'_Why does it hurts?' _He asked himself.

Then his Phone ring…he looked at it and his eyes widened at the sender.

Sender: _Lago Kuroyami_

"_I'm going to find you…you just wait…you're coming back to me…and I'll destroy whoever gets in my way…"_

Frost's heart sank…somehow his fear is slowly coming true…The Devil is Coming to get him and his friends are in Danger…but then his fear became anger when his phone rang…it was a call this time and it's Lago. He was holding the phone too tight and it was crushed on his hand, he stood there not minding the stinging pain, he let it be. Later he wrapped it up with bandage after cleaning it up. Then his other phone rang…

Caller ID: Lago Kuroyami

He put the phone on his ear and waits.

'_**How long are you going to ignore me my Lovely Captain?' **_ Lago's voice asked.

"Lago…what do you want?" Frost asked he managed to make his voice Icier than normal.

'_**Dear Captain…do you know how long it took me to look for you? Come now…you're not scared of me are you?' **_Lago purred.

"Shut it Lago…I don't want to hear anything from you right now." Frost growled.

'_***Chuckle* So be it Dear Captain…you know you're only making the Hunt more exciting…the more you run and hide the more you are making me more excited to catch you.' **_Lago said purring.

Frost gritted his teeth and threw the Phone in the Wall hard that it shattered into pieces…he sat on his bed and lied there…the Ghost from his past is haunting him. He closed his eyes to get a little shut eye.

**~DREAM~**

_Fire roared everywhere and blazed…the place was one could say Hell…there were fires everywhere, the sky was blood red and the clouds and smoke were onyx black, there were screams everywhere…_

'_Wh-what is this?' Frost stuttered as he looks around._

_But the scene changed, he was standing in a floating boulder. Then something passed above him and landed on the boulder right just above head. He looked up to see this black winged being, it looked back at him…the six winged unsheathed its sword and ran it through him. It was very painful he toughed this one out, then the being looked at him with those red eyes._

_The Scene changed again, it was a soccer field and he was floating few feet above. In the field he can saw that it was Raimon Team playing against this unknown Team. One among the Raimon had the same color of hair as he is…but then it hit him that this player was none other than himself, he had his bandage off. He watched as the game goes on._

_It turned out that this game turned out for the worst as the Raimon Team got whipped out by one player. He can see himself standing, but only he alone the Raimon Team is down and out. Then all of a sudden something had pierced in his chest he looked at it and it was a clawed hand, he looked who it belonged to and his dual colored eyes met Evil Reds and that evil smile that could only belong to Lago himself._

"_**Time to go Home…" **__Lago said with the Evil Smile still intact. _

_He heard himself scream in Terror and Pain as the claw digs deeper and deeper. Then he could hear a distant voice calling him it sounds worried._

'_-ost! Frost…!'_

**~END DREAM~**

"Frost…Wake up!" Kidou's worried voice called out as he tries to shake the screaming teen awake. The scream sounds like it was in terror and in pain.

Frost snapped his eyes open and sat up immediately holding his chest and was gasping for air somehow he stopped breathing while asleep and having nightmare, he could feel his heart pounds as if it tries to break out from his chest. He tried to get his bearings back, he felt disoriented. He sighed deeply and maintained his indifferent façade, he looked outside it was already dark and everyone was in the dining room unaware of his distress which he deemed good, but not too good for his roommate who was looking at him with worried red eyes.

"Are you alright?" Kidou asked.

"I'm fine." Frost answered trying to steel himself but he failed to mask his shaking voice.

"You don't sound fine to me…nightmares?" Kidou asked.

"I can't lie to you can't I?" Frost asked.

Kidou grinned slyly.

"Now that you're awake shall we go to the dining room?" He asked.

Frost huffed exasperatedly and followed Kidou just as they got through the Door Kidou slung the Blunette to his shoulder who cried in protest.

"Put me down!"

AT THE KITCHEN

As everyone chew on their food…

"I wonder where Frost-kun went?" Miyu asked curiously.

Before Kariya could answer…

"Yuuto! Put me down this instant!" Frost's voice rang out.

Back at the kitchen Akashy turned to Miyu and said.

"Did that answered your question?"

They leaned more to hear more.

"I Said put me down!" Frost growled.

"I know you liked it." Kidou countered.

At the Kitchen, Momo's fangirl sense is tingling and her nose starts bleeding.

"Momo-chan your nose is bleeding." Amaya said worriedly.

Back at the hallway Kidou enjoyed as Frost squirm and wiggle out of his hold.

"No matter how you wiggle and squirm you can't get away." He snickered and chuckled as Frost tried to bite his back, but his bite is like of a Kitten bite when provoked he spanked the bluenette to rile him up.

"DID YOU JUST SPANK ME?!" Frost cried.

At the Kitchen some joined Momo on having nosebleeds.

DURING DINNER

Half of the Team had to put tissues on their nose to stop the bleeding, Endou felt a bit uncomfortable, Fudou was Fudou, Aphrodi looked at Kidou and Frost the latter was blushing, Zoey was baffled, Roy was curious, Amaya, Miyu and Akara was Red in the face, Akashy was all smiley, Momo was putting tissue on her nose.

Frost cleared his throat.

"You people are free from training tomorrow, do whatever you like, cuddle up on your crushes or whatever…but expect a hard training on the Day after tomorrow." Frost said as he put his chopsticks down.

Some faces became interesting shades of red upon the mention of cuddling on your crushes. Frost huffed at that and stood up from his place and headed back to his and Kidou's room.

"He's acting strange." Endou said.

"You noticed that too?" Tala said.

Ryuga, Brian, Spencer, Fudou, Goenji, Fubuki and the other guests nodded in agreement the Raimon Team looked in confusion.

Frost laid back down on his bed that he and Kidou shared since there is only one bed in the room, he looked at the skyline window and watched the stars twinkles in the sky. The night is very clear and no sign of snowstorms, he closed his eyes to rest for a bit.

However…

AT THE DARK MONASTERY

Lago chuckled…he knew he scared his once Captain, he enjoyed seeing other people show fear whenever he liked it. His Ex-Captain was his main Target and taking him is really easy, but he wants to play more before he would do that and once he caught him, he will never let him go…Da Shian was able to fend him off before, but now that Da Shian is Dead he's free to do what he wants on his Ex-Captain.

He looked at the Picture on his computer and grinned evilly.

"Soon…Very Soon You'll be mine Ex-Captain Hades." He chuckled evilly.

IN AN UNKNOWN AND UNCHARTED ISLAND OF ICARUS

Dual colored eyes opened, they were dull from slumber…

"Ah! Frost-sama you're awake!" Prof. Ryusei chimed.

A Crystal Blue haired teen sat up from the capsule he was placed into…

"Please just call me Zenon." He said. "That name is already taken."

"But sir…that was your real name..." Prof. Sakaki said.

"I doubt it will be mine." Zenon said.

"What do you mean sir?" Prof. Ryusei asked.

Zenon stood up and walked down from his capsule and put his coat on.

"You'll know soon enough." He said and walked off. "Pass all the Data and Report on my office."

"SIR!" All the scientists responded and went to work.

At the Hall way Zenon couldn't help but to ponder about his Replica.

"Hmm…A Replica having a heart of its own…and starting to have a will of its own." He smirked. "Interesting…I wonder how long He'll last."

AT ZENON'S OFFICE

Professor Ryusei entered and starting to read his report.

"I'm Monitoring the Replica sir…and somehow it's showing an odd result." He said.

"Oh?" Zenon said in interest.

"In my recent studies about your Replica sir…it was starting to act on its own and starting to resist the program." Professor Ryusei said.

Zenon leaned on his chair.

"And it means?" He asked, although he already knows the answer.

"That…your replica sir is starting to have a heart that he shouldn't have and the will that he wasn't supposed to have too, sir." Prof. Ryusei said.

"The Replica is starting to become a Human in a pace…" Zenon said looking at his scientist.

"D-Don't worry sir…I'll try to reprogram him sir." Prof. Ryusei said nervously.

Zenon held his hand up to stop his scientist.

"No…let him be…I want to see how my Replica strives on this problems and it seems this events are starting to alter him from a mere replica to a human being…don't you think it's interesting?" He asked.

"But how about the complications sir?" Prof Ryusei asked.

Zenon looked at the scientist.

"It can be solved am I right?" He asked.

"Y-Yes sir…but we need him here to fix that complication sir." Prof. Ryusei said.

Zenon nodded.

"Where is his Location?" He asked.

"In Russia, Sir…At the Frozen Hell." Prof. Ryusei answered.

"Then send Taisho, Hoshiyomi and Hoshiko to keep an eye on him…the progress won't take long yes?" Zenon asked.

"It will take two to three days sir." Prof. Ryusei answered.

Zenon thought it over, how will he separate his replica from the Raimon…with that Kidou guy that would be a problem, but then an Idea hits him and smirked.

"Professor…I have an idea how to get the Replica." He said. "But we need time."

Professor Ryusei nodded.

RUSSIA TRAINIGN GROUND

Everyone was cuddling to their partners Kirino and Akara were in the Snow White Garden cuddling like kittens, Fubuki and Akashy are in the kitchen talking happily, Hakuryuu and Amaya are in the Lake having a nice day, Taiyou and Miyu are cuddling to each other, but Kariya was glaring at Taiyou secretly in the living room, Hikaru and Momo are Raiding Frost's candy stash together, Goenji and Zoey are strategizing how to pass the obstacle on the field, Roy was flirting on Aoi who was oblivious to his advances, Tsurugi was a bit shy to admit his feelings for Tenma and Tenma was a bit confused on Tsurugi's advances and was worried, Shindou and Tala…well…they did nothing just reading books, Nishizono and Sangoku are trying to push the boulder just outside the porch.

As the love birds snuggling to each other, those who were inside was really snuggly, Frost happens to pass by looking for Kidou, he peered on the door making those who are in the living room jump in surprise and part away.

"Have you imps seen Kidou?" He asked.

The ones in the living room blinked…

"Err…I think he's in your shared room…Why?" Taiyou said.

Frost mumbled something akin to 'Nothing' and moved on. Back at the living room

"Are you signing your death warrant?" Miyu asked.

"Why?" Taiyou asked.

"Kidou-kantouku is taking a bath and he'll be out in a Minute!" Miyu squeaked.

MASTER'S CHAMBER

Frost sauntered towards up stairs and headed to his and Kidou's room. As he opens the door just in time to see his Brunette companion came out from the showers the water droplets cascading down from his wet brown hair to his well-toned chest down to his torso, and he was wearing only a towel clinging tightly on his nice curvy waist…_WAIT! WHAT?...Did he just thought Kidou's waist is curvy?... _he had to slap himself mentally for thinking that one, god he's not a pervert and he'll never be, he was cut off on his train of thoughts when he heard Kidou chuckled Sexily…he mentally groaned…

"Do you like what you see?" He asked. "I can sleep like this if you want."

Frost's look was priceless, it's not every day you see him blushing and left utterly speechless…with a squeak he slammed the door close. He can hear his brown haired companion chuckle inside. There were shuffling here and there, footsteps from one place to another and then a closet door opening and closing.

"You can come in now." Kidou's voice called out.

With permission to enter Frost entered the room to see the Brunette combing his dread locks.

"Is there something you need?" Kidou asked.

Frost turned and walks away, but when he heard Kidou put the Hair brush down he made a run for it. Kidou blinked in confusion, he walked down stairs and asked Akashy and Fubuki who passed by.

"Have you guys seen Frost-kun, he seem to be running of lately."

Fubuki grinned.

"He's on the Forward's field." He answered.

"Are you two in an LQ (Love Quarrel) lately?" Akashy asked.

"Last time I checked I didn't do anything to upset him." Kidou said and went to the Forward's field.

Once he got on the field he saw Frost dribbling a soccer ball while balancing the other, he doesn't know why the Teen ran when he saw him, better ask him now…but…

_**BEEP!**_

That doesn't sound good.

_**RUMBLE!**_

Oh Dear…

_**THWANG!**_

And there goes Kidou…Frost paused from his dribbling and looked who was being flung and he slapped a hand on his mouth to prevent himself from laughing hysterically. Kidou crashed in the lake with a Loud Splash and a Scream from Amaya who was wet along with Hakuryuu. Those who are inside ran to see who crashed on the lake and had to slap their hands on their mouths to stop themselves from laughing. They looked on the field to see their bluenette coach standing there with a grin. Fubuki leaned on Akashy and whispered.

"_He did that on purpose." _

Akashy nodded…Frost tossed the ball out of the field and walked towards the exit, until…

_**BEEP!**_

Oh?

_**RUMBLE!**_

Everyone waited to see Frost being flung, but Tala and the others thought the otherwise…

_**THWANG!**_

Everyone watched Frost being driven up, but their jaws soon hits the snowy ground as they saw Frost stood there in the Launcher in what you call in Kung Fu a Crane Style Stance. He wasn't being flung in the lake.

"HOW DID HE DO THAT?!" Roy screeched.

"But why wasn't he!" Kurama added.

"He knows how to counter the launcher." Tala grinned.

When Frost was safely backed to the ground he walked towards the Lake to see Kidou on the shore…

"Congratulations…You're the farthest person being flung in the lake." Frost grinned.

"You did that on purpose did you?" Kidou asked.

"What do you mean?" Frost asked innocently covering his lie.

Kidou pocketed his goggles and grinned at the Bluenette.

"Frost…You…" He said threateningly albeit playfully.

"What?" Frost answered back somehow gained Cat Ears and Tail appeared.

Blood runs down from Momo's nose at the sight.

"You really did that on purpose." Kidou said as he advanced a step.

"I did not." Frost denied but the glint in his eyes said otherwise.

"You should've told me that you want to play…I would play with you." Kidou said as he took another step.

Everyone at the porch watch in amusement.

"That Frost…he can be very unpredictable when he wants something." Ryuga groaned.

"So clearly…right now he wants something from Kidou-kantouku, ne?" Zoey teased.

Ryuga blushed.

"I don't know." He said.

Then they heard a Splash and they looked Kidou was on the lake again and Frost was just standing there.

"FROST! YOU!" Kidou yelled though he was smirking a little and jumped out of the water.

Frost made a break for it and disappeared at the corner with Kidou hot on his heels.

"How long do you think?" Tala asked.

"I bet in 30." Brian said.

"I bet on 10." Zoey said.

Everyone was betting now, Then they heard Frost yowl in 10 minutes.

"Well…he got him." Zoey grinned. "Now give it up!"

Everyone groaned.

AT NIGHT

Everyone was so cuddled up to their partners that they forgot the time, After dinner some were back on their rooms with their partners doing god knows what. Fubuki and Akashy are going on the Hot Spring that was at the back of the Cabin, they met Kirino and Akara on the way, as they made their way to the Hot Spring they met up Hakuryuu and Amaya, Taiyou and Miyu, Hikaru and Momo they were going there too. Goenji and Zoey reasoned they need to relax, Roy and Aoi just want to try the Hot Spring, and Tsurugi and Tenma just want to go.

As they pause by the door.

"When are you going to stop?" That was Frost's curious voice.

"Stop on what?" And that was Kidou.

"Kidou." Frost's warning tone.

"Okay, Okay…Not a chance." The said brunette answered.

"Why not?" Frost asked.

"Well…let's just say it's your punishment." Kidou answered.

"What did I do?" Frost asked pretending he doesn't know.

"Oh I know you know it." Kidou chuckled.

The guys by the door continued to listen and again Momo's nose was bleeding.

"You can stop eavesdropping now…" Frost called out.

The door opened and the guys entered. The girls were about to.

"The girl's area is that way." Frost pointing at the side where a tall wall preventing the boys from seeing inappropriate…

The girls blushed and closed the door. The men just stood there trying to absorb what's in front of them. Frost sitting on Kidou's lap, red in the face his left eye wasn't bandaged but covered by the bangs. Kidou had his strong arms around the Teen's waist.

"Alright…since when, so I could explain this to Hiroto and Midorikawa?" Endou asked.

"About yesterday?" Kidou answered.

"Was that the answer or a Question?" Frost asked flatly…

"The answer of course..." Kidou said.

Frost looked at the others who were still standing by the door.

"Are you gonna stand there or what?" He asked.

The others blushed.

"Oh there is no need to blush…we're all males here…" He smirked it was sent to both Fubuki and Akashy who blushed.

AT THE FAR HILLS

Three men in black stood watching their target.

"He really does look like Zenon-sama doesn't he?" Taisho asked.

"Yes…The Replica who was becoming a human." Hoshiko answered.

"This is interesting but it makes me worry as well." Hoshiyomi added.

"Why so?" Taisho asked.

"Lago Kuroyami…" Hoshiyomi answered.

The two became worried they know who Lago Kuroyami was, it would be troublesome if he got his hands on the Replica they don't know what chaos would happen.

"We have to keep an eye out for the Replica…if everything became Hectic we have to take him and his friends away, we can't afford to lose the Replica." Hoshiyomi said seriously.

"Why what would happen?" Taisho asked.

"Hell on the Field, that was what Zenon-sama said. He knows more about everything than I am." Hoshiyomi said.

"That makes me worries, if Zenon-sama feared that the Replica is dangerous when fallen to the wrong hands then we should have lots of people watch over him and his team." Hoshiko said.

"Yeah…but for now we should keep an eye out for any potential danger…" Hoshiyomi said.

IN AN UNKNOWN AND UNCHARTED ISLAND OF ICARUS

A Dark Haired teen came in…

"Sir…I have a terrible news." He said steeling out from his fear.

The Blunette that was standing by the window turned slightly to his side.

"What is it?" He asked. "Cayenne?"

The said Teen bowed and reported.

"Sir…Three Soccer players are reported to be missing…"

Zenon turned completely and looked at his trusted friend.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Rococo Urupa of Cotarl Team, Kojiro Genda of Neo Japan, and Edgar Valtinas of Knight of Queens…" Cayenne reported.

Zenon sighed and turned back to the window and looked at the sky.

"When did they disappear?" He asked.

"About three days ago at the same time." Cayenne reported. "Your orders, Sir?"

Zenon didn't turn to face the other.

"Send more of our squadron, keep a tight security in each place that is possible for those people to kidnap more of the previous players, if things become too much you know what to do and if possible…bring them all here for safety reasons even if they want to or not." He said.

There was silence for a moment.

"Is there anything troubling you?" Cayenne asked.

"I was still thinking of a way to stop this mess…If I only listened to what Professor Ryusei said this wouldn't have happened, because of my recklessness I created the Keshin Eaters and what's worse the Seven Deadly Keshin Eaters derived from the Seven deadly sins…making me the creator of the Keshin Eaters…" Zenon said.

A hand touched his shoulder.

"What done is done…all we need now is to fix it…we'll find the Seven Deadly Sin Keshin Eaters and seal it." Cayenne said.

"I already made my research on how to counter the Seven Deadly Keshins." Zenon said.

"And that is?" Cayenne asked.

"On my research if one should defeat a Seven Deadly Keshin Eater, they should attain the Kamui." Zenon said.

"Kamui?" Cayenne parroted.

Zenon turned to his friend who stepped back a bit when he saw his Superior covered in Pure Crystal Armor with wings arching up and the Tendril like wings attached to a glowing ring on his back.

"This is the Kamui, The God Armament Keshin Equip…and I had attained mine a long time ago it is called the Soul Savior Ascension Keshin Kamui." Zenon said as he vanish his Keshin Equip.

"How could they attain it?" Cayenne asked.

"It's either they made it to the God's Gate, or when they reached to their Maximum ability or…Losing their Keshin and gain it back through hardship and renewal." Zenon said.

"But don't you think it's too hard?" Cayenne asked.

"It's Either that or there will be Hell in Earth?" Zenon said.

"How do you know everything?" Cayenne asked.

Zenon sighed and looked at the starry skies.

"Since the first spark of creation and at the end of days the first sign shall appear from the heavens, justice shall fall, the armies of Light and Shadows will clash across the fields of eternity and even from the hearts of heavens Angels can still feel fear." He said monotonously his eyes shone in gold and he was glowing in a golden Aura.

RUSSIA TRAINIGN GROUND

Frost was standing by the window of his shared room, Kidou was with the others down stairs, he told the others that he would be in bed but he couldn't sleep he felt something odd a while ago, a surge of power coursing through his veins. It did stop for a moment until his mind went blank and his body suddenly moves on its own will and moved on the window, somehow he felt nostalgic, he was so deep in thoughts watching the stars and the colorful curtain in the skies that he didn't realized that he was emitting a Golden Aura and both of his eyes were golden in color.

"Since the first spark of creation and at the end of days the first sign shall appear from the heavens, justice shall fall and the armies of Light and Shadows will clash across the fields of eternity and even from the hearts of heavens Angels can still feel fear." He said monotonously his eyes shone in gold and he was glowing in a golden Aura.

Behind the door is Endou, he came to check on his charge only to accidentally hear what the latter said, he was confused on what Frost said means. So he left the young teen be…

BACK AT ZENON'S OFFICE

Cayenne left a while ago to do his job and Zenon was left to his Reverie there are seven chosen people to wield the Seven Deadly Keshin Eaters, the only one he knows is his Replica, the Sin of Greed, the Fallen Archangel Knight bore from Hate, Rage despair and desire to whatever its wielder wants.

"If He's the First Sin to be known then who are the other six?" Zenon asked himself.

He already had suspicions that Lago Kuroyami is the Pride, then who's Lust, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, and Sloth. He looked at his table and looked at the sealing stone, but he looked back in the skies.

"I have to move soon before all is lost…" He murmured.

Then he took out a picture in his pocket and looked at it.

"Tenma Matsukaze…Bearer of the Pegasus the Slayer of the Gods…become stronger soon." He whispered.

BACK AT FROST'S ROOM

Frost blinked and shook his head, he felt a little dizzy but somehow he felt that he had a job to do.

"Tenma Matsukaze…Bearer of Pegasus the slayer of the Gods." He murmured.

He felt that he had his job to make not only Tenma Stronger, he had to lead the Team to the God's Gate as well.

"Hell on Earth when all Seven of them come together." He murmured.

Behind the door was Kidou, he was listening the whole time, he don't know what Frost means by the Hell on Earth.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Here ya go guys I made this Chapter long so I could think more in the 10****th**** Chapter…I hope you guys aren't mad at the Delay…**

**What does Zenon and Frost means by The Hell on Earth? Who are the other six people who bear the Sins and what is Tenma's Role on this Problem?**

**Frost is a Replica? How did that Happen, when did it Occur? Will everyone knows? How will they react to this when they finds out. **

**Find it all out as the chapters goes on!**


	11. Chapter 10

**IE Go!: Frozen Tears of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**N/A: **Thank you for the Reviews! Those OC who happened not to appear yet in the story please wait patiently they will soon appear in later chapter.

**OCs Joined So Far:**

**[+] = Already in the Story**

**[-] = Soon To Appear**

**[+] = Raimon:** Shitaro Miyumira by AyasumiMamera

**[+] = Raimon:** Akashy Teruo by Raifka2011

**[+] = Raimon:** Amaya Hisae by Hoshiko Miyuri

**[+] = BioVolg:** Ikimono Ryuu by Rileyanna

**[+] = Raimon:** Zoey and Roy Knight by Princess Of Flames

**[+] = Raimon:** Tala 'Valkon' Hiwamiya by Fallen Number 01

**[+] = Raimon (Prism Stars Later): **Hanaraki Akara by SapphireSpade

**[+] = Raimon:** Komachi Shiganori [aka Momo] by Death Doll Master

**[-] = Titan 11:** Ishiko Yanagi by Kitty723

**[+] = Raimon: **Ryuga Matsukaze by BabyWhiteClown

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI IOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOI OIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 10: Going Home**

MORNING

Its 5:00 AM the Raimon Team is packing their things, but before they will leave they will have their Final Training…Yesterday night they watched the Video of the Nemesis Team against any team, and they couldn't shake the feelings that they saw five Familiar players in the Video, especially Number 1.

So as they come out of the Cabin the sun hasn't risen yet.

"Alright…Warm up guys!" Endou called out.

So they jog around the field for warm ups, Inside the Cabin. Frost and his friends wore their Soccer Uniforms, The colorations are Black and Red. Ryuga was wearing Number 10 Forward, Tala was Number 4 Defender, Brian was Number 8 Midfielder, Spencer is Number 5 Midfielder and Frost was wearing a Black and Red Goalie Uniform Number 1, he wears a Headband though his bangs persistently covering his Left eye.

"Are you sure about this?" Tala asked.

Frost tightened his gloves and looked at his friend.

"I want to see if there are changes on their previous power, even if it is a little." He said.

"A little?" Ryuga parroted.

"It is said that everything started from the smallest yes?" Frost asked.

The four nodded.

"Then from the smallest we shall see how it would grow, there might be Hope." Frost said as he heads for the door along with his former teammates following him.

AT THE FIELD

All the Jogging stopped when Frost and his Friends entered the Field. At the Coaches' Area, Endou whistled, Aphrodi squealed at how good looking Ryuga is, the Teen Blushed hard on the face, Goenji chuckled at Kidou's look, Kidou was standing and gawking at the Goalie who was Frost, Fudou and Fubuki snickered, Hakuryuu and Taiyou just smiled.

"Wow, The Goalie really do look like a Minx right now, ne Kidou-kun?" Endou teased.

The said brunette coughed on his fist. At the soccer field, Akara and the others jaw slacked.

"That can't be." Miyu said.

"What is it?" Zoey and Roy asked.

"I thought I saw someone dressed the same way Frost-kun right now on the TV years ago…I never thought it was Frost-kun is the Person I saw on TV!" Miyu said.

At the corner of the Field.

"Someone's Famous." Brian teased.

"Shut up." Frost grumbled.

Tala and the others chuckled, So as the Game moves on Frost watched the Raimon with his hidden careful eyes, he blocked every shot that comes on his way with ease, they have already scored 1-0…he was impressed at their strength, unity and team work, though without using their Keshin they're almost vulnerable, even if they are using their Hissatsus, but their work as a team is admirable, on the corner Haruna was capturing everything on the camera. He kicked the ball to his teammate and leaves them to score another goal. Frost watched the Raimon Team doing their best and to his surprise, Tenma had stolen the ball from Tala who was in a state of shock.

'_Very Interesting Tenma, you've quite improved.' _Frost smiled mentally.

He waited for Tenma to come to him and once the brunette did, Frost took his defensive stance.

"I'll Score for the Team!" The boy shouted and kicked the ball hard.

Shock to Tenma's statement he accidentally let his guard down and making Raimon score a point which was now 1-1. Tenma ran back to his team, Frost couldn't believe it his childhood friend had taken him by surprise by just a simple statement as that, he wasn't like that before, Tenma wasn't good at Soccer at that time, but now things had changed, this kid…he managed to pass on his defense, it excites him to no end, peoples' abilities to change making his blood boil in excitement that he wants to face that person that making his blood boil to excitement, but too bad he can't do it, it will ruin all his plans…he let out a very low dark chuckle that only his team could hear, it sent out a shiver down their spine. On the corner Ryuga noticed the Red Aura that was not visible to others, but on the other side Coach Endou could see it clearly and it makes him curious.

"That Boy, Could it be?" He murmured.

Brian, Spencer, Ryuga, and Tala who were loyal to Frost to the point of their lives noticed it too.

"He's Excited." Spencer said.

"Indeed." Brian said.

"It's really rare to see him get excited." Tala said.

"I agree he's more like a living rock now a day it's really hard to make him smile." Ryuga said.

Back in the game the silver haired teen watched the Raimon Team with hidden pride especially for Akara, Miyu, Momo, Amaya, Zoey, Roy, and Akashy. The seven of them managed to dodge and steal the Ball from his friends and tried to get a goal.

'_They have improved quite well despite their looks.' _Frost thought.

When he saw the Raimon Captain Heading to him, he grinned.

"Show me what you've got." Frost challenged.

"I'll show you!" Shindou hissed and shoot one of his Hissatsu, Fortissimo.

The ball zoomed towards the goal where its guardian stood ready to catch the ball, but.

"You've got to be kidding me." The goalkeeper sighed and slapped the ball away.

Shindou and the others gasped when the Raimon Captain's Hissatsu didn't work.

"And you called yourself a captain?" The Goal keeper Taunted hiding the message. "Captain's shouldn't be as weak as that, Try again."

As the Blue Haired teen passed the ball, he looked back at Shindou trying to see if he got the message, but he sighed in disappointment when he saw that it didn't. The game continued for 2 hours they had a little break in courtesy of the opponent's Goalkeeper, at Raimon's group.

"How the hell we can beat them?" Kurama hissed.

"You can't." Coach Kidou answered.

The whole team looked at him in utter surprise.

"Why coach?" Kurumada asked.

"Have you forgotten who he really is?" Kidou asked.

The Team was confused.

"Why don't you look?" Fudou asked pointing at Frost's back. "And see."

The Team did the way Frost and the Five of his Friends stands was the same as those Young Players in the Video.

"So it IS them!" Kariya said.

"No wonder we find them Familiar when they stepped on the Field!" Nishizono said.

"So you guys better plan things out." Hakuryuu said.

Back at the Game the opposing team noticed the changes at Raimon's side.

"What's up with them?" The silver haired forward asked.

"What's with the sudden changes?" The blond midfielder said.

At the Goal, the silver haired teen smiled secretly.

'_It seems it worked.' _He thought. _'There is hope for them after all."_

At the end of the Game with the score of 4-2 with the opposing team winning.

"I can't believe we lost." Tenma said looking at the other side.

Frost and his Friends came to the Team.

"You have improved Guys!" Tala grinned.

"Yeah and Tenma, you're the second person to take the Captain by surprise you know?" Brian said.

"Second? Who's the First?" Zoey asked.

Tala and the others cringed.

"It was Lago…he was an Ex-Teammate of ours." Ryuga said.

"What's with the expression?" Roy asked.

Frost looked away in shame, Endou noticed this and had to step up.

"Alright…Frost-kun couldn't answer that question just yet so we have to prepare for our departure." Endou said.

The Team nodded, Akara, Miyu and Amaya were worried on their friend's expression a moment ago. Two hours before departure, Frost meet up with the Team to tell them he won't be coming with them.

"What? Why?" Akara asked.

"I have business to attend to, but I'll be back within three days Tala and Ryuga will go with you." Frost answered.

"Will you be okay?" Amaya asked worriedly.

"I'm neither weak nor vulnerable, I can take care of myself." Frost said as he make his way to the Snowy Mountains.

The Team watched him leave and soon they made their way back home too, Brian and Spencer had to stay behind to prepare for the oncoming visitors.

AT THE MOUNTAINS

Frost came at a certain area of the Mountains and saw three figures one was tall and had Dark Hair with blue tips, the other was Blue Hair with Black tips and the other was Platinum Blond.

"Good Day to you, Frost-kun." The older one greeted.

Frost didn't say anything.

"You are called to the Base." Hoshiko said.

"Why would they call me? Or are they planning on killing me yes?" Frost asked.

The three cringed at the sarcasm. This Replica is indeed has a Heart and Mind of its own that he shouldn't have.

"The Boss is the one to decide." Taisho answered.

"Now come." Hoshiyomi said as he leads the Replica to the Helicopter.

Frost followed them to the said transport while on the Plane to Inazuma Town Kidou couldn't shake the thoughts on what emotion Frost had showed earlier it resembles to…Shame and Pain…now he don't only have the thoughts about the 'Hell on Earth' that Frost had mentioned that night and now he had this emotion that Frost had showed.

"Are you alright Kidou-kantouku?" Amaya asked.

"Ah…I'm fine." Kidou answered.

"Kantouku…did you noticed it too?" Miyu asked.

"You mean Frost-kun? Yes I did." Kidou answered.

"That's a relief I thought Amaya-chan, Miyu-chan and I are the only ones who saw it." Akara said.

"So you guys noticed it too?" Endou asked.

The others nodded.

"We wanted to ask Tala-kun and Ryuga-kun but they won't tell." Miyu said.

"Well…it's natural it's a Private matter so we shouldn't pry." Kariya said.

Everyone nodded but they are worried.

"I wonder where he went." Zoey asked.

"Why does he always leave like that?" Roy asked.

From the front Tala nodded at Ryuga.

"It's for an important matter sometimes even a person like Frost-kun is busy." Ryuga said as he looks at his novel.

"But he's too young to do work." Akashy said.

"Well…That's Frost for you, he had to work to earn to fend for himself." Tala said.

"He lives all on his own despite being accompanied." Ryuga said.

As the Team was questioning the two teens, Frost however was taken to the Island.

ISLAND OF ICARUS

The Helicopter landed in the Landing Port safely and Frost came out, he wondered why he was taken here.

"Come…the Professor is waiting." Hoshiyomi said.

Frost just nodded and followed the trio.

AT THE LAB

Frost looked around, he was a bit spooked at all the equipment.

"Don't worry we won't use those against you." Prof. Ryusei said. "We're here."

Frost looked at the front and saw a Tank, he glared at the Professor angrily, the man might be older but he couldn't help but to cringed at the angry look.

"Please calm down we won't going to do anything to kill you as per order from the Head." He said.

Frost huffed and stripped himself of clothing until he wears nothing but Boxers. Prof. Ryusei guided him to the Tank and attached some few equipment on his body.

"This will take long I hope you're patient enough." He said.

"I would've killed those three if I weren't patient enough." Frost hissed.

Prof. Ryusei sighed and motioned for the glass to be moved down to begin the procedure. Soon the Glass was secured and amber fluids filled the Tank, Frost was unconscious for a while until the Experiment is done.

INAZUMA AIRPORT

The team went out and headed to the Cabin to rest, it was so quiet.

"It's so quiet without Frost-kun." Amaya said.

"He usually all over the house cleaning, but now the house is so quiet." Zoey added.

"It's so lonely, somehow the house has its own feelings." Roy said.

Miyu and Akara were down the Cellar where they saw Frost walking out before they left for Russia.

"I wonder what's in here." Miyu asked.

"Is it alright to intrude? Frost-kun doesn't like it when someone touches his things." Akara asked.

As the two entered the room…

"Hey…What are you two doing?" Zoey asked.

"Frost-kun won't appreciate it when we touch his things." Akashy said.

"But I'm curious, what is Frost-kun hiding here? I always see him going down here." Amaya asked.

"I saw him carrying something and he stashes it here." Roy added.

"Maybe it's candy!" Momo said and ran inside.

Before they could stop the sweet loving Pinkette they heard something crashed and something popped out it was like a Video, it was indeed a Video but it was more like a record of events. The video shows that it was in a Dark Place.

**VIDEO:**

_A familiar Blue headed boy was walking towards the school gate from the looks of it this boy was an elementary despite the height, the place was a bit gloomy the boy stood up in front of the creepy looking gate. Then as the boy stood there three cloaked figure opened the gate and led the boy to the creepy dark place._

_**-FLASH-**_

_The blue haired boy was silently reading when a soccer ball tapped on his foot, a boy with dark hair called to him to kick the ball back to him, so he did he made a mistake kicking the ball hard hitting the dark haired kid to the head, worried the blue head ran towards the boy asking if he was hurt, the dark haired boy just smile cherubically and looked at him with gentle and understanding green eyes._

_**-Flash-**_

_It was night time, the boy was forced out of his room to the soccer field, there he can see other kids at his age standing at the side of the field 9 of them had worried looks on their faces and one the dark head he met at the soccer field was very worried of him. Soon the boy found himself in the field watching some equipment throwing soccer ball at him. The scientists put some weird collar in him every time he misses the goal he gets a shock a very painful shock. It happened over and over until he fell on the ground with no more strength to spare to stand up, he saw everyone was leaving…leaving him all alone in the field, he was hurt and in pain but soon 9 figures surrounded his blurry vision one of the nine knelt down and picked him up gently, he knew who it was so he felt safe…_

_**-Flash-**_

_Another day he was forced to try it again and got shock over and over again, every time he fell on the ground and being left behind the nine boys at his age always come and pick him up, soon the harsh treatment become even more harsh he was in too much pain and there is nothing he could do, he couldn't call to his uncles to get him out of the hellish place._

_**-Flash-**_

_The boy lied on his bed he was full of cuts and bruises, there might have broken ribs and sprained ankle, all in all his body was in so much pain and agony, the boy sobbed and sobbed tears streaked down his face. No ordinary boy could survive the harsh and hellish treatment, soon the boy went to sleep but in the depth of the dark room a pair of glowing red eyes looked down at the broken boy but soon disappeared._

_**-Flash-**_

_The next morning is another trial there are fewer mistakes from now and then he passed every obstacle laid before him, spectators can see a fire red aura surrounds the new member it was an incomplete Keshin but they failed to see and detect the faint light of darkness surrounds the red aura, soon the level of difficulty raised the higher the level the more painful the training is. And by night the blue headed boy was locked up a dark room with no one to hear him scream the only thing that accompanies him is a soccer ball he was left in the dark and cold room with no one to help him, the silence is enough to drive a man to insanity. _

_**-Flash-**_

_Once the door was opened by the dark haired member of the team it was a shocking sight when he opened the door, he saw the wall was full of cracks as if it was hit by a giant metal ball then there's the claw marks he didn't knew who made it, it couldn't be the boy because it's too impossible for him to have claws that big, could it be? Once the light flooded the room there he saw the boy with its head stooped low, he called out to the boy but once the boy looked up to him he was shocked to see that the eyes of the blue head boy was full of animosity, Hatred and anger, they were clouded unlike before his once round pupils became slits as of like cats, the boy stared back at his visitor but didn't said anything. _

_Soon he was brought back to the field and was cruelly tested again, but the boy couldn't feel anything his body was numb. As soon as the training begun the boy viciously passed all the training with a surprising progress there was destruction on his wake which worries the dark haired boy who always been there for him only he can feel that suppressed darkness and evil from the boy, his train of thoughts were cut off when a blazing hell fire formed around the blue haired boy, he cannot shake off that terrifying feelings that flows in the air, those eyes he saw as the boy was engulfed by the flame were piercing and very terrifying, he didn't saw someone that scary before soon the Frozen Hell's fire with tinge of darkness bursts and from its flame burning figure of a flame winged seraphim was formed then soon an armored Seraphim was born from the flames with a roar. The dark haired boy noticed behind the roaring angel was the shadow of a Dark Angel with glowing evil red eyes._

_**-Flash-**_

_The news was heard about Soccer Player were killed in one night even from their own home, there in front of the television was the blue head boy he was tall now and he looks like a junior high schooler or something, his face was shadowed that his eyes were the only visible one to see the boy mumbled something like 'Eris Kiyama…You Murderer I'll make you pay for killing Da Shian.' _

**END VIDEO**

Akara and the others stood there flabbergasted on what they saw, was that boy is…Frost? It can't be…he was too young…what's going on? What is Frost's connection to all those Murders years ago?

"W-Was that." Akara began.

But before she could finish they heard something crashed just by the door, the group turned to see Tala, his eyes were wide and he was shaking visibly.

"What's going on?" Ryuga asked.

But as he saw who's inside the Cellar, his eyes widened upon seeing Akara and the others looking back at them in fright.

"Y-You…how did you? What did you saw? Y-You sh-shouldn't have!" Ryuga said frantically he couldn't find a right question he and Tala were stuck speechless, they couldn't utter a single word in fright. What would Frost would say when he sees this…he's definitely going to get mad than he was before no one had ever intrude him.

The Cellar is where Frost keeps important and somehow dangerous information he receives from unknown helpers, now that the others saw one of Frost's hidden secret…they're doom.

DARK MONASTERY

Pluto entered the throne room bringing News.

"Sir…we found where Hades-kun is staying." He said.

From the shadows Red eyes glowed with Malice and Evil.

"Excellent How Long it will take for the Druids to get there." Lago's Dark Voice asked.

"About an Hour and a Half Sir…" Pluto answered.

"Send some Druids there and bring me Hades." Lago ordered.

Pluto Bowed and left the room.

ISLAND OF ICARUS

Frost opened his eyes, he was out of the Tank.

"How do you feel?" Hoshiyomi asked as he entered the room.

Frost grunted and tried to sit up.

"Like a Fish out of water." He answered sarcastically.

Hoshiyomi chuckled this Replica is more like a human than what he actually is. When Frost's Phone Rang, Yomi took it out of the Bag and handed it over to the young teen. Frost took it gracefully and answered it, he looked at the Caller ID and it showed it was Tala.

"Tala?" He answered.

Then from the other line Tala's shaken voice answered.

'_**Frost-kun, we have a problem.' **_Tala said shakily.

"What is it Tala?" Frost asked curiously.

'_**Well…the Team found your Secret room and uhh…' **_Tala answered but having a hard time.

"Tala…" Frost warned.

'_**W-Well…They saw one of your hidden secret…' **_Tala said.

Frost was utter speechless, Hoshiyomi who was just by the corner saw the expression all too well had to be ready for the outburst.

"They…WHAT!?" The Young Teen Roared, from his shocked face twisted to that of like an angry lion.

'_**Fr-Frost-kun…I'm s-sorry…I should've kept my eyes on them…' **_Tala said somewhat scared.

"Tell them to pack their things and leave! In a Matter of Hour the Druids are going to get you…You must leave the House! NOW!" Frost said in an upset voice.

'_**B-But…' **_Tala stuttered.

"DO IT NOW! I'll explain when I get back…Use the trap door under the cabinet in the Cellar it will lead you to safety…" Frost said. "Burn the house down…they must not get any information to where I am living!"

'_**H-Hai!' **_Tala answered and hung up.

Frost tossed the phone to the side and put his hands on his face and sighed, trying to contain his anger and save it when he gets back home.

"They are so going to get it when I get back home." He mumbled.

A hand fell on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Yomi's concerned gaze.

"You should calm down." He said.

"I'm trying…I can't believe it…of all times they would see it why now?" Frost moaned in stress.

"It might be an accident, it was inevitable." Hoshiyomi said as he sat beside the younger teen.

"I tried to keep it away from them so they won't see how horrible I lived and how horrible I am that time…now that they saw it they also triggered a signal to Lago to where I live, now…they got themselves involved to my problem." Frost said.

He didn't realize that he was slipping into Hysteria.

"If he knew that those people had connection with me, he'll go after them and History would repeat itself again and again…Why? Why is it that I always lost those who are dear to me…why won't they leave me, my family and my friends alone?" Frost asked as tears slipped from his eyes, they were cold to touch they show no warmth at all. His tears are cold, frozen and comfortless at all.

Hoshiyomi caught a stray tear and it crystalized…it was cold and has neither warmth nor comfort at all.

'_Was his heart that frozen after all this years that his tears became cold and no warmth at all? How long has this kid been with himself with nobody's comfort at all?' _He asked himself mentally.

Looking into the Young Teen's eyes they bore sadness, pain, loneliness, sorrow and grief.

'_He was hurting and no one even see him in this state…poor kid, I guess he was raised never knowing what true happiness is, but he still care despite being a cold person and no one see his pain…was it too late? Has his heart already deep in its shell to be closed?' _Hoshiyomi thoughts…

BACK AT THE CABIN

It had been 30 Minutes since Tala had called the owner of the House and it hadn't been good, up until now he was still shaking in fright, everyone was under the cellar.

"Why would he let us leave?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know, but by the tone of his voice earlier it meant no good." Goenji said.

"Where shall we go?" Roy asked.

Tala came in with Ryuga they were carrying their baggage and some of Frost's clothing. Tala opened the Trap door and told everyone to get in.

"Hurry we have few more minutes to escape." He said.

He hoped they won't barge in just yet. One by one all the people in the house was safely under the ground…when Ryuga and the others are in the underground Tala threw the lighter and everything was consumed in flames, he then followed to where the others went and escaped from the impending trouble.

As they move on, Akara and Miyu felt guilty, Momo as well.

"You shouldn't have gone there in the first place." Hikaru said he was a bit worried and somewhat scared once Frost came back.

"I'm sorry…" Momo said guiltily.

Akara and Miyu were teary eyed they didn't meant to do it, their curiosity got over them.

"We got curious and we didn't mean to do it." Zoey said sadly.

"Tell that to the Ice Prince when he gets back Hell I could already sense he's not really happy of the intrusion." Tsurugi said but was cut off when Tenma looked at him.

Miyu, Akara, Momo and Amaya are in tears…Frost is really gonna hate them for sure. Shindou was a bit worried of Tala, the guy had been silent since after the call he heard it and from the other line it seems Frost has totally lost his cool, he heard how Frost had yelled and how Tala had become pale from fright.

"We're so gonna get it do we Takuto?" Kirino asked.

"Un…And I'm worried for Tala-kun." Shindou said.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"He's been too silent after the call and he looked paler than normal." Akashy said.

"Frost-kun had lost his cool…" Shindou said and everyone cringed.

"We're going to have full ears when he gets back." Aphrodi said.

They had walked for several Hours plus resting on their way…

"How far is this place we're going to go?" Zoey asked.

"We have two more Kilometers to go." Ryuga answered.

Everyone groaned.

"Look I know you guys are tired but we should keep moving, we don't know if those guys had found out where we went." Ryuga said worriedly.

"Why would Frost want us to evacuate the house?" Roy asked.

"Somehow the reason why Frost hid all those things there was to avoid being found out where he lived…maybe…just maybe when Momo-chan knocked onto those boxes the defense that seals the signal from those things might have been turned off and gave the signal where Frost had lived and by the sound he was giving off on the phone he's angry and at the same time afraid for our safety and he wants us to leave the house and had to burn it to avoid detection and furthermore to get us away from danger." Ryuga explained.

"Why would Frost do that?" Amaya asked as she dries her eyes from tears.

"Frost-kun…" Tala began. "He's always on the run."

"On the run from who?" Endou asked.

"From the Nemesis organization, On the Video you saw that was only the branch of the Nemesis Organization. It was a Laboratory where we are trained. The Scientists might be looking for him now that they knew Frost-kun was still alive after the car accident." Tala said and looked at Akara, Momo and Miyu who averted their gaze.

"He wants you guys to stay out of his business because he don't want you guys to get involved, he should have stay on his own but seeing the situation of this Game of Soccer he couldn't just stand by and see players vanishes and the soccer that everyone enjoy disappear, so he made a decision to resurface again to stop this madness." Ryuga added. "He didn't care if he is exposed again be hunted down like an animal and be put behind bars and being dissected for experiment."

"So he risked everything?" Fubuki asked.

"Yes…he did and he don't care about it at all…not one bit." Ryuga answered.

"Is he not scared?" Haruna asked.

"No…not at all, it is that…he knew things like this would come and he was ready on what to come and what will happen to him." Tala answered.

"That's why we admired him." Ryuga said. "He's like a warrior fighting to the death just to stop the danger that would come to his loved ones."

"Then why would he always fight alone?" Midori asked somehow upset.

"That we don't know…he had many reasons but won't tell us why." Tala said sadly.

"So he keeps things from you too huh?" Endou said.

"What was he planning?" Kidou said.

"We don't know…this whole thing is like a Game of chess and Frost was sacrificing everything he got…I fear he would even bet his own life." Tala said in pain.

Everything was in silence, who is Frost really and why was he keeping things on his own.

"Why would he do that?" Aoi asked.

"Because that's the way he is, he didn't care about everything…it is like…he's not a Human at all and he's something else, all in his life he had been on his own and won't let anyone get close as possible so that nobody would get hurt…somehow he was thinking something like if only he wasn't born things were different…even so…even if he die now nobody would care." Ryuga said bitterly.

"Does he even know that there are people who care about him, does he even know that there are people who will be hurt if he dies?" Tenma asked.

He was hurt that Frost trusts them so little. They continued to walk in silence until Tala stopped by and pulled down a lever and the passage behind them closes.

"This place is designed like a Maze one wrong turn and you're going to be stuck here for the rest of your life." Tala said and lead the way again.

"So Tala-kun, if Frost-kun doesn't want to get close to anybody why was he trying to help us get through all of this?" Zoey asked.

"It confuses me as well, but he seems to open up." Tala answered and looked at Kidou.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kidou asked.

"You are the second person who he gave his trust most of all Kidou-kun…he opened up to you first. That's why we want to leave him in your care when this Problem is over." Tala said. "Please…take good care of him."

Kidou was shocked to what was Tala trying to tell him, yes he had loved the Young teen more than he knew.

"Alright…I'll try…no…I will." He said.

"Thank You." Tala said softly.

It was Night time when they reached outside the tunnel…it was a deep forest a good hiding place when someone is hunting you down.

"Let's go…Just follow the Queen of the Night." Ryuga said.

And they entered the deep jungle to where Tala and Ryuga would lead them…Hours had passed and they can hear the Ocean.

"We're almost there." Ryuga said.

"A little more patience..." Tala added.

Everyone had been so patient until they reached the Ocean. Tala and Ryuga had lead them to the cavern where the house would be.

"Careful guys this place is slippery." Ryuga called out.

But as he turned he and Tala jaw dropped as every Raimon Team were clinging to each other trying to get their balance.

"You should've said that earlier, Honey." Aphrodi called out.

Once they reached the said place everyone could only watch in awe as the House in front of them is as big as the other one they left behind, it was near the underground lake. The design of the house is more like a Chinese Temple though it has second floor.

"How many hideouts does Frost have?" Kariya asked.

"About Ten or so…don't ask how much he spent because we don't know." Tala said. "Let's go inside."

Inside the House it is more like of a Chinese Noble House with all those expensive furniture, the rooms were the same.

"Wow…he must be filthy rich guy." Endou said blinking.

"Lucky Kidou…he caught a really big fish this time." Fubuki said.

"I agree." Goenji chuckled.

"So when is the wedding?" Aphrodi asked.

"Guys…seriously…" Kidou groaned.

Everyone laughed despite the trouble they will get and trouble that trying to get them.

ICARUS ISLAND

Frost was lying on the Table with all the Dextrose and some needles being pricked on his skin, it really god damn hurts.

"Hey Professor! Are you gonna dissect me or something?" Frost called out.

Hoshiko, Taisho and Hoshiyomi cringed.

"Fr-Frost-kun I'm sure Professor Ryusei won't do that." Hoshiko said awkwardly.

From the Table Frost looked up.

"No? But it really does like one!" He called out.

Hoshiyomi sighed and left the room to report.

ZENON'S OFFICE

"How is he?" Zenon asked.

"Healthy as ever, though he had a little spunk in him…just like you." Hoshiyomi said.

"Cayenne would have a heart attack if he hears it from you." Zenon shot back.

"Touché…But you know…he really had a hard life out there if possible I would've come out there and took him back here if I only knew it early." Hoshiyomi said.

"You really liked my Replica do you?" Zenon asked.

"Like a Brother…why won't I like Him? I taught him how to walk, talk, and even read and sing…he's like a family you know…" Hoshiyomi said.

"I know…it hurts me too, to see him struggle out there on my behalf but that makes him a true human being not a replica." Zenon said.

"Zenon…if you allow…let me go with him on his return." Hoshiyomi said.

"Do you really want to go? What about Hoshiko and Hoshimaru?" Zenon asked.

"My conscience won't let me put to rest until I deemed it safe for Frost-kun…I cannot allow anything to happen to him…Cayenne…he would be hurt if he finds out that Frost-kun is killed in action…the kid is like a son to him." Hoshiyomi said.

Sighing, knowing Cayenne the guy was really frightening when it comes to protecting his little ones and his home.

"Alright…make sure nothing else happen, report to me weekly and keep an eye on the Raimon Team…they are our Hope." Zenon said.

Hoshiyomi bowed and leave the office to pack his things.

BACK AT THE CAVERN HOUSE

Everyone was trying to settle in to the new environments it's all too new to them, but then something unexpected happened. Hakuryuu found his way in the cavern along with Shuu and so is Taiyou, Amaya and Miyu greeted the duo. Kariya was somehow jealous of Taiyou and this didn't go unnoticed by Tsurugi.

"So you guys followed us all the way here?" Endou asked.

"Yep…" Taiyou said.

"But we didn't notice you guys." Kurama said.

"Well…we followed you guys silently until we got lost on the woods but found our way here." Shuu chimed. "So this Frost person you are talking about he seem to be like a Lone Warrior that likes to fight all on his own but soon found someone that had sparked his interest."

Kidou blushed at that…

"Ahem…the rooming is already posted you may like to see it if you want." He said and left for his room.

**ROOM PAIRINGS:**

Kirino and Akara: (The Mist and Flower Pair)

Fubuki and Akashy: (The Ice Angel and the Samurai Pair)

Hakuryuu and Amaya: (The Dragon and the Princess Pair)

Taiyou and Miyu: (The Sun and the Cherry Blossom Pair)

Hikaru and Momo: (The Sweet Pair)

Goenji and Zoey: (The Fire and the Knight (Ess) Pair)

Roy and Aoi: (The Knight and the Princess Pair)

Tsurugi and Tenma: (The Knight and the Winged Horse Pair)

Shindou and Tala: (The Musician and the Wolf Pair)

Aphrodi and Haruna: (The Beauty [But not really] Pair)

Endou and Kariya (Lucky bastard he got to sleep with the coach)

Akane and Midori: (They are girls I can't pair them…)

Nishizono and Sangoku: (David and Goliath Pair)

Kidou and Frost: (The Strategist and the Ice Prince Pair) [Frost will be back on Chapter 11]

Shuu and Ryuga (The Guardian and the Dragon Pair)

THAT NIGHT

Kirino and Akara were walking at the side of the Cavern Lake.

"Do you think…everything would return to the way it was?" Akara asked.

She really misses her Brother Akoro so much but this problem they got involved into was taking them apart from their family.

"Frost-kun really had a hard life does he?" Kirino said.

"Yeah…" Akara answered sadly.

Momo and Hikaru are in the Kitchen talking to each other.

"I really missed home." Hikaru said.

"Me too…I missed Natsumi-san." Momo said. The two of them looking at their drinks sadly.

Zoey was with Goenji, there was nothing to say because they knew what each other would say, they wanted to go home but they can't. Roy and Aoi were the same. At the Garden Akashy and Fubuki were watching the Flowers that miraculously blooming inside the cave.

"It's really sad don't you think?" Fubuki asked.

"Yeah…I wonder how grandpa was doing?" Akashy asked.

"He'll be fine." Fubuki said.

"Yeah…He's a samurai after all." Akashy smiled but behind the smile is longing and sadness.

Amaya was with Hakuryuu in the Balcony talking.

"I wonder what it would be like if Frost-kun wasn't being thrown out from his own home and wasn't tortured that way." Amaya said.

"I'm sure his life would've been happy and whole, but all of it was nothing like now…you told me that he was always on his own right?" Hakuryuu asked.

"Yeah." Amaya answered.

"Well…some people tended to be on their own and don't want to be bothered but Frost-kun seem to be different of course his step mother was the cause of it all yes?" Hakuryuu said.

Amaya nodded.

"I wonder if there is something we could do about Aunt Eris to make her stop doing all this." She said.

"I doubt she'll listen, as what I heard she's a real nasty person and she would do anything to get what she wants even to the point of killing." Hakuryuu said. "Your friend really faces a tough person you know."

At Miyu and Taiyou's room, Miyu was depressed and told Taiyou everything. The teen was a bit surprised to what Miyu had said.

"Well…it's not nice to intrude on to someone's property, but this one seems to be bothersome, that friend of yours seems to be a kind of person that doesn't really like people who touch his things…just tell him the truth and apologize." Taiyou said.

"That's the problem…he's really angry and when he's angry he's really scary and I'm really terrified…Please help me Taiyou, I'm really scared!" Miyu sobbed in her hands.

Taiyou was at loss for words he couldn't deny Miyu when she's this scared, this Frost person might be terrifying that could give nightmares but he have to help Miyu out of this.

DARK MONASTERY

The Druids have returned and reported.

"Sir…when we got there the house was on fire and I doubt there's someone's inside. As we have checked we didn't find any burned body, but we found something sire." One of the Druids said as he presents a Black Crystal.

The Black Crystal was emitting such evil aura.

"Oh? I never knew Hades would collect such things like this, such evil aura coming from this little thing…I wonder how this thing works?" Lago said.

BACK AT THE CAVERN

Everyone was at peace and the night was high, though it's peaceful no one could sleep after what happened in the Cabin where they first stayed and they're worried for their parents. What trouble did they stumble into? Now they know why Frost was hiding things from them because it leads into problem and troubles like this.

"Endou-Kantouku?" Miyu called out.

She and the others are in the living room.

"Do you think…everything is going to be okay?" Zoey asked.

"Frost-kun hadn't told us what are we going to do?" Roy asked.

Just by the door.

"We hide for now…we can't risk at being caught right now, but we still have to continue on training." Tala said.

"Are we still safe, Tala-kun?" Shindou asked.

"We're not caught so it will be, Frost-kun made sure his hiding places are out of Enemies' coverage or anything, but I'm wondering…how he knows the danger that was coming to us…" Ryuga said.

"Could it be that he's some sort of a spy?" Kurama asked.

"No…we have known him for years and he never lied to us, so he's not a spy." Tala said.

"Maybe he has agents that warn him." Aphrodi said as he comes out from his room.

"Maybe..." Everyone said.

The teens huddled together.

"Kariya…I'm scared." Miyu sobbed.

"Everything is going to be alright, I know we will be." The said teen answered. "With Frost, Tala and Ryuga-kun on our side we will be."

"Let's have faith in our comrades, we will be alright." Akashy said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, Tala and Ryuga smiled at the sight they're proud of Raimon and now they know the reason why Frost didn't abandoned this Team in the first place. This team will surpass the formers and they knew it.

Raimon will be the Salvation of Soccer and they're the ones who are going to put a stop on this madness.

TENJO MANOR

A woman was standing by the window.

"Is that Boy found?" She asked.

"No ma'am, he somehow vanished again after they went back here from Russia and the House he was staying was burned to the Ground and some suspicious people came and digging for something." a Man answered.

"Where is the team he's handling now?" The Woman asked.

"No one knows my lady, they somehow disappeared and no one knows where they went their parents are worried." The man said. "My Lady, I do not meant to intrude but…I'm curious…Why are you so interested to the boy you once disowned and thrown away?"

The Lady of the House turned to the man and smirked.

"It was a mistake to throw him away, from my source that boy had power in him that I should have realized a long time ago…Do not stop the search until he is found, bring him alive so that I can have him here." The woman said. "And how is the Project."

"Everything is going smooth milady, no one knows." The man said.

"Good…we can't risk on everyone knowing it, once it's done my dream would come true, I will have control on everything!" The Woman cackled. "Search for that Boy…he is the one who is going to complete my Dreams."

"As you wish..." The man said as he leaves the room.

At the shadows of the Balcony a man in mid-20's with Red Eyes, Black Hair and black clothing was listening to the conversation.

'_As if I would allow you...' _He thought and jumped away before someone sees him. _'Frost…where are you…where did you go?'_

AT OLYMPIA BUILDING

A Man stood by the window and looked at the sky sadly and looked at the woman's picture in his table.

"Amitav, if only you are here and alive your son might have be a different person than he is now. I'm sorry…Please forgive me that I have failed you as a Husband and a Father to our son." He said.

Then the door opened and a Man in mid-20's the same man who was in the balcony came in.

"Father…I have just heard that Lady Eris is planning to use Frost-kun to her schemes and she was looking for the Raimons as well and the House that Frost Oto-oto (Younger Brother) was staying is burned, no one knows if someone lived." The Man said.

"Kagero…" Zeus called out.

"Father?" The said man answered.

"Can I entrust you to find your Little Brother and bring him here to me? He and I will have a talk since he Declined Poseidon's and Inferno's Invitation." Zeus said.

Kagero bowed and left the room. From the roof a Man with Midnight Black Hair and Glowing Red Eyes jumped off and Glides away.

BACK AT THE CAVERN HOUSE

Akara, Miyu and Amaya were asleep in a soft and plushy carpet as they sleep they dreamed and somehow this Dream is more like a Nightmare.

**~DREAM~**

_Everyone was running in the Field they were like shadows but the color of the uniform that only making I obvious to be seen. One was Raimon and the unknown team was Red, Black and Purple._

_Everything was like a blur at first in the score board was 2-8 Raimon was losing. The Raimon was on defense and the other was in vicious offence, when the opposing team scored again. In the middle of the field there stand two players one had Blue Hair and the other is Black._

_The Blue Haired teen knelt down in defeat after he was overpowered by the Dark Haired teen's Keshin Diablo Nemesis..._

"You've become weaker than I thought." Said the Dark Haired teen as he knelt in front of Bluenette looking down at the shocked player…

three of the Raimon players tried to stand up and help its friend.

"Don't you dare lay your dirty hands on him!" the three teen cried out.

The Dark haired teen stood up walking back to his team, he paused in front of the ball and aimed it at the teen who yelled then kicking it using Diablo Nemesis...as the ball zooms towards the teens, the whole team starts running towards their three teammates to defend them, Time was slow and everyone couldn't make it in time to save their friends' life...if the ball hits them they might die. everyone in the spectators closed and covered their eyes not wanting to look on what will happen to the poor players...the teens just sit there in shock and fear...they couldn't move no matter how they wants too...everything was slow they can even hear their heart thump on their chest...they can even see their life flashing before their very own eyes, they closed it tightly waiting for the painful impact, but it didn't came instead they felt a cold brush of wind around them, they opened up their eyes and saw their friend stood up and raced against the ball and jumping in front of them.

"F***t-kun?" the young redhead murmured in surprise.

She looked at her friend in fear her dear friend stood in front of her and her friend attempting to take the hit...

"A***ra, M***u, A***ya...Everyone…Be Strong..." Was the teen's Last Word…

And as the ball made its impact the redhead's eyes widened at how her dear friend was sent flying in the air and skidding across the field...

"F-F***t-Kun?" The Teens whispered in fear.

The whole team was in state of shock, they couldn't move, nor speak even the Team players of Hades...Raimon saw how their friend crashed on the other side of the field...  
  
Then By some turn of event the Name of the Bluenette was revealed.  
_  
"FROST-KUUUN!" The Redhead cried out and run towards the unconscious teen..._

and as she reached the Blue Haired Teen's side...the Redhead saw the teen's eyes were blank as if he was dead...anger filled the redhead's heart, she spun and glared at the Dark Haired Teen who just smirked.

"Is He dead?" he asked.

The Scene changed and it was a different situation now…

_Fire roared everywhere and blazed…the place was one could say Hell…there were fires everywhere, the sky was blood red and the clouds and smoke were onyx black, there were screams everywhere…_

'_Whe-where is this place?' a teen asked_

The Scene changed again,

_It was a soccer field and he was floating few feet above. In the field he can saw that it was Raimon Team playing against this unknown Team. One among the Raimon had the same color as their friend…but then it hit them that this player was none other than their friend, he had his bandage off. He watched as the game goes on._

_It turned out that this game turned out for the worst as the Raimon Team got whipped out by one player. They can see their friend standing in the field, but only he alone the Raimon Team is down and out. Then all of a sudden they saw something had pierced in his chest they looked at it and it was a clawed hand, they looked who it belonged to and their eyes met Evil Reds and that evil smile that could only belong to the teen named Lago himself._

"_**Time to go Home…" **__Lago said with the Evil Smile still intact. _

_They heard their friend scream in Terror and Pain as the claw digs deeper and deeper. They screamed as well just by looking at it they could feel the pain. _

But then they could hear distant voices calling them it sounds worried.

**~END DREAM~**

"Akara, Miyu, Amaya! Wake up! You're dreaming!" Hakuryuu called out worriedly.

"Please wake up!" Kirino called out.

"Miyu wake up!" Kariya and Taiyou called out.

The three teens jolted awake and sat up immediately they were still screaming, soon Zoey, Momo, Roy and Akashy joined. They sound terrified and scared over something. The coaches came running in despite wearing nothing but Jeans and shorts, the Managers came rushing in with jar of water and glasses. Tala and Ryuga fell off the stairs on their hurry and limped towards the screaming teens. The others woke up all armed with hedge trimmer, baseball bat, brooms and rakes ready to attack whoever dare hurt their friends.

"What's going on? What Happened?" Endou demanded.

Hakuryuu looked at the Coach worriedly as he tries to calm Amaya down.

"We don't know we were just sleeping until we heard them calling some name and they began screaming as if they were in pain and terrified." He said as he managed to pull Amaya out of the bad nightmare.

Soon the others calmed down but tears were still visible from their eyes, they were still scared of the nightmares they saw, what was it what is Frost doing there and that guy…was it Lago the one that Tala and Ryuga mentioned to them before?

Tenma entered the living room as well his eyes were puffy red and it looks like he had been crying, Tsurugi was with him looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Ryuga asked worried for his baby brother.

"He was having a nightmare and he won't tell me." Tsurugi said equally worried.

Tenma turned to his brother…

"Nii-san…is there any phone around I want to talk to Frost-kun!" He sobbed.

The others looked at him and somehow their nightmare has connection to the Ice Prince. Tala nodded and took something from his room, it's a Personal laptop but it was different.

"We can contact him with this." Tala said.

Everyone looked at him hopefully to contact the Ice Prince wherever the Bastard is (A/N: Sorry about that).

What is going on? What was that Dream trying to tell them, this is the first time they had that terrifying nightmare and it hurts. Frost maybe could answer the dream that attacked them, whatever he is doing right now.

"I hope it won't come true." Amaya said as she held on to Hakuryuu like a lifeline.

"Un…it's really scary." Miyu said still holding on both Kariya and Taiyou.

"What is Frost-kun doing there and what is going on with him?" Akara said as she snuggles at Kirino making Shindou jealous.

"That idiot…I-I He better not do anything stupid." Zoey said as she sat beside Goenji who was comforting her.

"That guy…that Dark Haired guy, somehow he's evil." Roy said accepting the Glass of water that was offered to him by Aoi.

"I agree…I never seen a guy that evil, did you ever see his hand stab on Frost-kun's chest?" Akashy asked he was shaken to what he saw and he looked at Fubuki worriedly.

Momo began crying at that…

"There was blood coming out! That Meanie wants to kill our friend!" She cried.

"Calm down, that won't happen." Hikaru said as he consoles the pinkette.

"Whoever that guy is he wants Frost-kun dead." Shindou said.

"I may never see that nightmare but I'm sure that guy is deranged." Hakuryuu said.

The others nodded, they talked about the dream until There was a beep.

"I got it…he's connected." Tala said as he pushed the call button.

He put the speaker on to let everyone hear. The Screen was dark and soon when Frost's image came in the whole Team's Face became vibrant red, the coaches jaw slacked and poor Kidou he nearly lost an amount of blood through the nose. There in the monitor was Frost he was nothing but Boxers the robe was askew and he looks disgruntled and irritated and his Mismatched eyes were half-lidded as if he was just woken up from sleeping, he was slim yet he had a perfect tone of muscles.

"**What are you looking at?"** Frost asked annoyed by the looks he get, is this their first time seeing someone sleeping in their boxers?

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**There you go Sorry for the Long wait…**

Astral: Phew! That's a lot of work!

Frost: *Glare*…

Astral: And now I have to think for the Next Chapter!

Frost: *Glaarree* …

Astral: Frost…why are you glaring at me?

Frost: *Glaaarrreee* …

Astral: *Sweating A lot* …What did I do?

Tyka: Because of the Next Chapter that's why he's glaring…

Astral: But isn't it great that he'll get his First kiss from 'You-Know-Who'?

Tyka: Are you referring to Voldemort, Fudou or Kidou?

Raimon Team: Since when Harry Potter is involved with soccer?

Tyka: *Pointing at Astral* She said 'You-Know-Who' and the only one I know with that name is Voldemort since 'He Who Should Not Be Named'.

Raimon Team: *Sweat Dropped* _'You said it as well.'_

Frost: *Storming out of the room* …

Astral: Frost…where are you going?

Frost: To find a Closet…

Kidou: Why?

Frost: To hide when everything is over…*Points at Astral* When the Nutcase is done with the Next chapter.

Miyu, Akara & Amaya: *Blushes* we'll play 7 Minutes in Heaven?

Astral: *Light Bulb Pops on the Head* Good Idea!

Frost: I think I'll pass…

Astral: *Drags Frost back* Oh no you don't! You'll play whether you like it or not!

Frost: NUUUUU! **(ₒ)**


	12. Chapter 11

**IE Go!: Frozen Tears of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**N/A: **Thank you for the Reviews! Those OC who happened not to appear yet in the story please wait patiently they will soon appear in later chapter.

**OCs Joined So Far:**

**[+] = Already in the Story**

**[-] = Soon To Appear**

**[+] = Raimon:** Shitaro Miyumira by AyasumiMamera

**[+] = Raimon:** Akashy Teruo by Raifka2011

**[+] = Raimon:** Amaya Hisae by Hoshiko Miyuri

**[+] = BioVolg:** Ikimono Ryuu by Rileyanna

**[+] = Raimon:** Zoey and Roy Knight by Princess Of Flames

**[+] = Raimon:** Tala 'Valkon' Hiwamiya by Fallen Number 01

**[+] = Raimon (Prism Stars Later): **Hanaraki Akara by SapphireSpade

**[+] = Raimon:** Komachi Shiganori [aka Momo] by Death Doll Master

**[-] = Titan 11:** Ishiko Yanagi by Kitty723

**[+] = Raimon: **Ryuga Matsukaze by BabyWhiteClown

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI IOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOI OIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 11: You'll Be Safe Here Part 1**

"**What are you looking at?"** Frost asked annoyed by the looks he get, is this their first time seeing someone sleeping in their boxers?

Fixing his robes he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"**What's wrong?" **He asked firmly.

Tala snapped out from trance and answered.

"Uhh…Frost-kun, Tenma wishes to speak with you…" He said moving out of the way allowing Tenma to speak.

When the Brunette was in front of the Monitor, he was a bit troubled when he saw his Best Friend.

"Frost-kun…are you alright?" He asked awkwardly.

"_**Aside from being woken up yeah I'm good just a bit sore." **_ Frost answered rubbing his arm to where numerous of needles pricked him.

Noticing the troubled looks…

"_**Was there something wrong?" **_Frost asked curiously.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tenma asked shakily.

"_**Yeah…I'm fine…Tell me what's bothering you?" **_ Frost asked worriedly.

Tears starts falling from Tenma's eyes when he saw Frost alright and not dead…

"Ie, It's nothing…I'm just glad that you're safe…" Tenma smiled albeit forced.

"_**Tenma…you know that I know you're lying…Tell me what is wrong?" **_Frost said firmly.

There was tense silence in the room until Akara spoke up.

"W-We had a Dream…No…A Nightmare…" She said her voice was shaking.

"_**A Nightmare?" **_ Frost asked raising an eyebrow.

"Un…and you were there playing with us…and you…y-you're…" Akara sobbed.

Knowing the Nightmare and the looks on the faces of the others…

"_**It's just a bad dream and not real." **_ Frost said.

"But it really looks so real! You Died!" Zoey yelled.

"That meanie killed you!" Momo cried as tears starts to form.

"Yeah and his hand shot through your chest we saw it!" Roy and Akashy said.

"_**It was all just a bad dream…if it's real I won't be here talking to you correct?" **_ Frost said flatly.

"But Frost-kun!" Amaya pleaded.

The latter sighed.

"_**Look…it was all a stress induced dream…you are all thinking the worse possible ways and it showed you a nightmare, that Nightmare won't come true unless there is an evidence or something that proved it will happen…just calm down…everything is going to be okay…I'll be back tomorrow just stay where you are and don't leave unless I say so." **_Frost said.

Everyone nodded…

"Please come back safe." Amaya said worriedly.

"_**I will…All of you have to rest…you look awful." **_ Frost said and he hung up.

Tala turned off his Laptop and looked at everyone.

"You heard him…Everyone back to bed." He said.

They couldn't argue with that so they went to their rooms but this Time their (The Semes on the Pair) are awake just to make sure their Friends (The Ukes) would sleep well. The Coaches were awake from time to time to make sure everyone had a share of rest, the day had been so hectic. While they were awake so do Tala and Ryuga they sauntered in the Kitchen where Kidou and Endou are sitting having some tea.

"Now you know what it felt like to always be on the run." Tala said.

"Yeah…with all those people coming after you, now we all know what it felt like." Endou said.

"We have to keep on a look out we don't know when those people will strike." Ryuga said.

"But what will happen if everything is too much for you guys to handle?" Kidou asked.

"Then we would have no choice but to call help from the Main Base." Tala said.

"Main Base?" Endou and Kidou asked.

"The Icarus Island…it's the Main Base where me and Ryuga were taken when we got separated from our Captain, we are a Member of Division 5 the Royal Knights…the Very Head of the Island is Unknown but he or she's a good person. He or she's willing to help to those in need and will do anything to Protect us from harm." Ryuga said.

"For now He or She's observing everything." Tala added.

"I have a question." Kidou said.

"What is it?" Tala answered.

"Back when we were in Russia I overheard Frost-kun saying something." Kidou said.

"What?" Ryuga asked.

"Hell on Earth when all Seven of them come together." Kidou said. "What does he mean by that?"

Tala and Ryuga frowned.

"We haven't heard anything like those, we better keep it to ourselves for now, we'll know sooner or later when the time is right for now we have to focus on keeping low and wait for Frost-kun to come Home." Tala said.

The others nodded.

[THE NEXT DAY]

Frost was ready to go home, but he glared at his new companion.

"I can take care of myself you don't need to follow me around, Tala and Ryuga are with me." He said.

"But Frost-kun, things are getting serious Tala and Ryuga had no experience the same as you do, they couldn't protect you all the time, what if they are occupied who will watch your back." Hoshiyomi said as he walks beside his Surrogate Brother.

Sighing there's nothing Frost could do, it's getting dangerous to get out lately. He was constantly on the run both from his Ex-Teammate and from his Family, now The Raimon Team was involve to his constant running. There is nothing he could do for now but run with Lives he had to keep safe and away from danger.

"Fine…but does Cayenne-Otosan? Does he approve of this?" Frost asked.

"The Head will let him know that I went with you, it's getting dangerous out there and I have to secure you and your precious team to safety, you can't protect him forever you know? So why not a helping hand help you?" Hoshiyomi said.

"Do whatever you like." Frost could only answer. "It won't take us long to get there is it?"

"No…if the sky is clear of any sign of the storm we will be okay." Hoshiyomi said as he starts the engine of the Speed Boat. "Hold on."

Frost secured himself on his seat and patiently wait, Hoshiyomi glanced at his Adopted Baby Brother and sighed.

"Don't blame yourself for involving them from this problem." Hoshiyomi said.

"Why not?" Frost asked glancing at his Adoptive Brother.

"Because one day they'll get involved anyways even without you. Your step-mother won't stop until she got what she wants, she's just like that Kageyama person." Hoshiyomi answered.

"Mother is not the only ones after them…The other Organization as well wants them gone." Frost said.

"I see…How long are you going to hide everything from them, Frost? You know you can't hide secrets forever." Hoshiyomi said looking back.

"I know that…It's just that…I…" Frost began.

"You're scared for them are you? Just tell them what is going on and tell them about yourself and why are you doing this for them, let them understand." Hoshiyomi said.

"I can't guarantee you that." Frost said.

Hoshiyomi sighed and Move on.

**[LATER THAT SUNSET]**

Everyone was training at the Cavern Soccer Field when Frost Arrived.

"I see you Maggots are training hard." He called out.

Everyone stopped what they are doing when they saw the Ice Prince standing beside the other Bluenette.

"So this is Raimon…I didn't knew they grew in numbers." Hoshiyomi said only to keep his mouth shut when Frost glared at him.

The Team gathered in the Living room to have a little chat with the Ice Prince. Miyu, Akara and Momo shrunk at the sharp gaze of the Ice Prince, The three were in tears and the others couldn't do something about it.

"Have you ever think twice before touching my Stuff?" Frost asked firmly.

Momo shook her head.

"No…" Frost said.

The others stepped back when Frost growled.

"Have you found the Answer of your curiosity?" He asked darkly.

The three nodded.

"Do you know why all of you are hiding here now?" Frost asked again.

Everyone shook their heads, Frost folded his arms on his chest.

"That's simple…all of you are involved on my inside Problems, and by means of problems all of you are targeted by _That Witch and that Hell of an Organization _and will now be looking to all of you." Frost said venomously.

"W-What?" Aoi asked.

"The Thing you saw back in that Cabin that I told Tala to burn is a record of my days in that organization, you had triggered a Signal for them to know where to find me that's why I told Tala to evacuate you here in this very cavern." Frost said.

"What about our Family? What will happen to them?" Akara asked.

"They won't be bothered and there are Guardians around them so it won't be a problem." Frost said.

"Why is this all happening…Frost…stop Hiding anything from us Tell us what is going on." Zoey asked stepping up to question.

"You want to know what?" Frost asked back Darkly.

He stood up and rummages something in his duffel bag.

"I'll show you…" Frost said and put the disc on the DVD.

Everyone waited to see what Frost is going to show them.

**[VIDEO]**

_Video_

Frost Explaining

MAY 13

I was wandering around the hallways of the Elysian 7 Pillars when I heard some scientist discussed something and it caught my attention.

"_The holder of the Fire (Tsurugi), Earth (Nishizuno), Wind (Tenma) and Wood (Shindou) Avatars?" one scientist asked._

"_They're the ones' we should watch out for, I don't know who possessed those elements but we should find one soon the stronger the element we find the better the plan will work." The other scientist said._

"_Why don't we try and create someone can sense them?" The third scientist asked._

"_Good Idea But who should we use?" the first scientist asked._

"_Why not that new kid, he looks like a capable one of sorts." The second scientist asked._

"_He's too young." The third scientist asked._

"_The younger the better, the power that is bestowed upon him shall grow stronger as he grows." The first scientist said._

"_Alright…so when do we begin?" the third scientist asked._

"_Tomorrow is a good start to create Code H." The second scientist said._

MAY 15

_-Waaah!-_

It was stormy night in Inazuma City when I was taken away from my home land and thrust into the merciless life of Dark North to endure hardship, bitter cold, and the savage lawlessness of man and beast alike… I was separated from my family and I didn't even have the chance to have even a single glance of Mother since that day…

"_Not my Baby! Please don't take my baby away from me!" Mother cried out._

No matter how hard I tried to plead they never hear me out, They trap me here in this Dark and Cold prison, I don't know what for.

'_He's a Good Candidate for Project Hades.'_

_-Project…Hades-_

'_The boy got speed, Power and Endurance. He can be a good one.'_

_-What are they talking about?-_

'_Heh, Taking the world via Soccer?'_

"_No one will notice, that even an innocent game of Soccer can be the world's Down fall."_

_-Soccer? What?-_

'_And Project Hades will be the one will bring its end and lead the Underworld Soccer to bring a dark era to this world where we rule.'_

Yes…that was it I was taken for that Project…a project that ruined my life as a normal person I was three back then…it ruined everything I dreamed of…a normal life, a normal family and being a normal person… My once earthly Brown Hair turned to a Horrible White with Red Streak on the Right and my Once Ocean Blue eyes turned to a Monstrous Molten Gold with Red Glow and Slit Pupils…I am a Monster in human form.

'_We have to evacuate Immediately!'_

The sound of alarm woke me up from my slumber inside that horrible confinement full of odd liquids of sorts that turned me into this monstrosity.

'_We can't leave Project Hades here!'_

"_We Have to! There's no time, they'll be here soon!"_

'_After years of research and creating the project everything will be go to waste!'_

"_We can always create another no matter how long it was, come on! We can't get risk being caught!"_

_-Caught? Caught by what? What's going on?-_

I heard muffled footsteps leaving the room…after that I am alone…all alone in this cold and solitary room…I waited…I waited for a little while if someone out there…no one…no one came, so I tried to get myself out of this mess, with my enhanced strength I broke the glass that kept me away from the outside world…I trudged my way out of the room wearing nothing but this odd suit that kept my body warm and dry…when I came across a mirror and saw the monster I became, I almost didn't recognized myself if it weren't for that pendant that held my name on it.

_-Frost Tenjo-_

That was my name…I'm Frost Tenjo, then I noticed that my pendant was a locket. I opened it and saw three pictures on it, one was a boy with Flowing hair and bright blue eyes, and then on the other side of the pendant was a woman with brown hair and blue eyes, she was beautiful…

_-Mother… -_

Yes I remember who they were…My family…I wanted to go back…but I can't, not like this…not in this monstrous form…how can they recognize me? I'm no longer the Frost they knew…I am a Monster! A MONSTER! I grabbed my pendant and clutched it with all my strength, I'm not Frost Tenjo anymore…I'm nobody…my tears fall freely from my eyes as seeing those memories I had with my family… all of them…

I opened my eyes and landed on an innocent soccer ball in the floor, anger and hatred filled my heart when I remembered what those people said…Taking Over the world with Soccer?...and because of soccer I was taken away from my family and turned to this monstrosity, It's all because of that game it ruined everything what I had, and because of Soccer I can no longer be with my Family…can no longer play with my Beloved Mother…

I got up and walked towards the innocent ball…I look at it…My Hate and Anger grew as I recall what I had just thought earlier…I cannot go back to my Family and can never be with them anymore…I'm no longer Frost Tenjo…I am Nobody…a nameless boy standing on this empty hallway…I howled in Fury…my heart beats faster and my blood flows violently on my veins, my vision darkens and before I knew it I kicked the ball hard that I made a hole in the wall…

_-I swear I'll find my Vengeance upon them.-_

I heard whimpers on the other side of the wall, curiously I walked towards the hole and as I pass through…in front of me were children at my age or younger than me…they looked at me in fear and awe, I looked at them with those Cold and Piercing eyes of mine, I watched them shake in fear, I looked back at the soccer ball that oddly didn't deflated when I kicked it hard…I kicked it hard again creating another hole in the wall that leads to these kids' freedom, as I step out of the room I saw the ball again this time it is close to deflation, I looked back at the wall, this time it's the wall that blocks my freedom…with my renewed power I kicked the ball and for the last time, the wall crumbled on my feet and there…Dull Sky greeted my eyes, I took the first step of my freedom, but as I step outside something caught my eyes as I look ahead of me, I saw two injured figures lying on the ground bleeding to death…I don't know who they were but they were not those people I've been looking for…they weren't the scientists who turned me into this monstrosity…this two had been tortured, could they be just like me? No matter…I cannot let anyone die here. So I headed back to that horrible laboratory and get some medicine and first aid kits, good thing I know how to apply first aid, after I applied first aid on those two and an hour later they woke up and asked why they were still alive and not bleeding to death.

_-I stopped the bleeding.-_

I answered them. They looked at me with confusion in their eyes.

_-If you're gonna ask for my name I don't have any, so may I ask yours?-_

'_My Name is Tala Ivano.' The innocent looking one said cheerfully._

I looked at him oddly, how can someone this cheerful when they were in the brink of dying.

"_I'm Ryuga Matsukaze, Tenma's Older Brother. Thank You for saving us." The older looking one said._

Well at least this one shows a sign that he's a bit disoriented. Then I heard gasps behind me and the look of fear and horror in Tala and Ryuga's eyes…There's someone behind me right? Seeing those two look past me, so I turned around and saw Police, Soldiers and few Doctors behind me…I'm not really happy seeing them causing fear on people that had just recovered by my hands…I won't let them harm this two, not on my watch, so I stood up and gave these intruders a best of my snarl. Well it did its effect when I saw them back away…Yes…I know…I look Horrifying but that kept them at bay. Then this man came he was well dressed like a rich man was it? He stepped up forward…I don't know about this man but what confused me is that he looks just like a frail woman. I looked at him, he's not afraid of Me, but then.

"_Yuki!" A man with Golden eyes called out worriedly. "Don't come closer to that boy!"_

The man named Yuki just smiled and continued walking forward. I snarled aggravated at him, I was surprised them mane knew how to keep his distance.

'_I Came to help, so please don't be afraid.' He said as he opened his Kind and Gentle and if possible motherly eyes._

His voice was warm and gentle, it's almost making my guard down I shook my head and I remained untamable.

'_Please believe me, I…no, we came here to help you.' The man named Yuki said as he reaches out._

My guard starts to falter as I look at this man who gently smiles at the three of us…when I heard the the redhead Hacking blood, I turned and tried to calm the Hacking down and to my surprise the Man named Yuki sat by my side helping Tala from hacking his lungs off. The man took something from his pocket and let the redhead drink it all, in a minute or two the Hacking stopped. Ryuga was relieved that his younger friend was safe…I looked at the Man…his aura was different than the ones I felt for several years, this man…the air around him was very gentle and caring, so it is safe to trust this man, but I have to make sure that the three of us won't end up to that horrible Lab again…

And when I got back home…I saw My Mom dying.

"_Frost…My son…You came, But…why now?" She said._

_-I'm so sorry mother…I was unable to come back home as soon as I could, I tried but I couldn't…I'm so sorry.- _

"_It's alright, You came back…That's all it matters, I see you…You're safe and sound…My Dear…My Beloved Son…Frost." She said before she passed away._

_-Mother…I swear…I will Avenge you…Father will pay for abandoning you…-_

That's the last day I saw my Mother before I was taken away to the Tenjo Manor, I was four then.

**[END VIDEO]**

When the Video was cut off everyone looked at Frost.

"How did you get all that?" Roy asked curiously.

"There are videos around, I managed to sneak some of it." Frost said.

"Then Tell us…Who is the head of all this trouble?" Amaya asked. "And tell us why are you the Person you are now."

Frost went cold…

"Hey! That's Personal!" Hoshiyomi said.

"No Yomi…" Frost said.

He then turned to the team with his Icy Glare.

"Didn't Uncle Hiroto tell you already?" He said.

"No we want to hear all from you!" Zoey insisted.

Frost pursed his lips until it turned to a narrow line, but then sighed and sat back. He began telling everything he knew half.

"When I was Four I was taken away from my mother…as you have seen in the video a while ago." Frost began.

"But you were too young to remember what happened so how did you?" Fubuki asked.

"I have adult friends to help me…they revolted from the Organization…and Uncle Hiroto must have his Memories Mixed up because when I was four I was taken in by the Tenjo, and 4 Months when my step-_mother_ took notice of me as a thorn on her way to father…so whenever Father is gone to work she would Torture me and she doesn't know that I could understand every meaning of her words perfectly, being Advance in Genetics had its advantage though." Frost purred darkly as he took interest looking in his fingernails.

He then glanced at the whole team with his Sharp and Steely eyes.

"And one day I was looking for Father and she always have to come to the picture and said _'If only you weren't born, Zeus won't be ignoring me like this, Only if you didn't come here in the first place his attention would still be mine, If only you're gone things will change and everything would be back to normal…You're a Freak! A Child of the Devil…! Go To Hell With Your Mother…! Be Gone…Get out of My Sight…Leave this House and never return!' _She said all that with spite and Hatred and no Remorse at all…which I found not surprising at all…And I know Uncle Hiroto told you what I said, yes what I said is going to come true." Frost said changing his interest from his fingernails to twirling his hair.

"W-What are you going to do?" Akashy asked.

"Kill her of course…" Frost grinned seeing the Horrified Reactions of the Raimon. "But that's not going to happen right now."

"Why so?" Endou asked.

"Yes…because I want her to pay for killing the one I had loved." Frost said. "I'm going to return the favor to her."

"What is his name?" Amaya asked.

"His name is Da Shian…a Chinese migrant." Frost answered somehow his mood changed.

The feelings he hid for so long was coming out from the deep void of his heart.

"What Happened?" Aphrodi asked.

"He died." Frost said simply yet there is a twinge of pain in his voice.

The Team were quiet.  
"How did it happened?" Zoey asked.

"It was a Car Accident though it's hard to believe it is an Accident, As I watched the car about to made contact with my body he pushed me away and I hit the pavement, the moment I recovered I watched the car made a contact on his body sending him to the ground, all our memories passed by my eyes. I didn't think about the pain. I thought about the things I would miss: My High School graduation, getting married, having children. And then, I thought about him. his smile, his soft spikey hair, the sound of his laugh. All of that would be gone, out of my reach, but the memories will never fade. I will never forget him. I will eventually move on, but all he ask from me, is remember our good times, and remember our bad times. Remember our fights, and remember our apologies.

His body lands in a heap on the side walk, Blood forms a pool around him. I hear screams from all directions. The car swerves and hits a tree. The driver, injured and clearly intoxicated, stumbles out of the car to my side. "A Woman named Eris made me do it, I'm so sor-." He slurs before I lose consciousness.

After what feels like century, I come to my senses, my left eye is damaged and I couldn't see on that side. Brief images are played like a movie. People are yelling as ambulances arrive on scene. I formed a lump in the back of my throat, when I saw that he weren't there. The pain of the accident sank in, and I quietly cried out in pain. My Uncle rested my head on his lap as he silently wept.

A car tore down the road and stopped by one of the ambulances. Uncle Hiroto stepped out of car and my slowing heart skipped a beat. Before he could get to my side, a paramedic stopped him and said something I could not hear. I tried to stand up worrying my Uncle further I ran past him to my lover's side and knelt down. Tears streamed down my face.

"I love you," I choked. I could feel myself being embraced by my only relative.

He took hold of my hand, and kissed me with his bloody lips. I looked him straight in the eyes and he said,

"I love you too", but it only came out as a whisper.

Doctors all around me rushed, but it was as if they were in slow motion. I realized that his final seconds were passing. He gripped my hand and said.

"Don't forget me.", as his heart beat it's last time.

He closed his eyes and a smile graced on his bloodied lips as the gentle death takes him away from the world of the living and left me behind. Tears had clouded my sight and I let out a heartbreaking cry of pure pain and agony.

And the next thing I saw that I was lying in a hospital bed, the doctor explained to me that my left eye is beyond repair so they used the left eye of my lover so I could see better and for me to remember that he was always there for me even if I don't see him. Once again I was overpowered by Grief and Sorrow, I never spoke to anybody since then aside from telling them to don't come near me…until my Uncle Ryuji brought me to Raimon to keep me away from the place that caused me my pain and for me to recover…I was very grateful…ever since he died I didn't felt peace…not at all…everything is taken away from me…My Mother…My Father…My Lover…My Life…everything, that's why I stepped down to the Road of Vengeance, I may not be able to get everything back but I will be able to deliver my judgment to the one who has the fault of all…the one who made my life a living hell…Eris Kiyama…She's the head to all of this, The disappearance, the killing…everything." Frost said.

"Why not sending her to jail?" Midori asked.

"Jail couldn't hold her long…the only way to make her stop is to kill her and that's how I'm going to end everything." Frost said.

"So why trying to hide us?" Miyu asked.

"She's aiming at Raimon, that's I've decided to stick around…I don't want to repeat the same mistake again…I lost My Team before, I couldn't lose another team again and the reason why I am Hiding you guys because I don't want you to feel the same pain as I have and cross the same road, a road that you could never return to the same path you have walked…for some reason I couldn't let go of the feelings I get whenever you play in the field…" Frost answered.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"As I watch you guys enjoy the Game of Soccer, I couldn't help but remember the Time I was enjoying it too along with my friends…it hurts me so whenever I remember that time, I couldn't bring the old time back…I couldn't bring back my old friends and the worse thing of all…I am going to face My Best Friend when the time has come for me to enter the field." Frost said sighing. "Sometimes I blame it all to Soccer…Because of Soccer I lost the person I loved…I lost my Best Friend whom I can lean on when I need someone."

Everyone was silent, no one could ask more question.

"There you have it…You all know who the head to all of this is and the reason why I became the person I am now…" Frost said flatly. "So if you please excuse me…I need fresh air to breathe."

Everyone didn't reply and watched Frost leave but they didn't realize Kidou Left too.

**[AN HOUR LATER]**

Akara was in the Flower patch, after hearing the revelation from Frost, she somehow understand the Ice Prince and why he is the person he is now, who won't be the same after going all through those troubles. Somehow she could hear Frost saying _'I barely survived all these troubles if it weren't for my friends.' _But he didn't say it. She was kinda sad that Frost had to go all those trouble without being happy a single bit.

"I wonder what could make Frost-kun happy." Akara asked herself looking at the Hydrangeas that miraculously grow inside the cave, she didn't realized that she was crying. She felt lonely, She understood Frost was trying to protect them as much as he can at such a young age.

"Akara?" Kirino called out.

The said girl turned to look at the Pink Haired boy that was standing behind her.

"Oh…Kirino-kun, I didn't know you're there…sorry." Akara said.

Kirino reached out wiping Akara's tears away, Akara gasped at the contact and looked away.

"S-Sorry… I-it's just that…I couldn't help to see you crying at all…it doesn't suits you at all Aka-chan." Kirino said blushing lightly.

Akara wiped her tears away.

"Sorry…I just didn't realize that I was crying." She said.

"Why are you crying?" Kirino asked.

"Oh it's nothing, I just missed my Brother that's all." Akara partly lied, but she do miss her brother.

"I missed my parents too, but there's nothing we could do. All we can do is to wait till this problem is solved." Kirino said.

"Yeah…" Akara answered and looked back at the Dark Crimson Roses in full bloom. "Sometimes these Roses remind me of Frost-kun."

"Why?" Kirino asked.

"Dark Crimson Roses means Mourning." Akara answered.

"Why did it remind you of our friend?" Kirino asked.

"Frost-kun is still mourning for his loss even if his loss happened for a long time ago." Akara said, a sob escaped her lips. "If we got caught…will it happen to us as well as what had happened to Frost-kun?"

Kirino was present when Frost revealed everything he knows to them, he heard how frost lost his lover, he couldn't help but to feel sorry for the Ice Prince. He likes Akara…no…more than love Akara, and if they get caught he couldn't allow bad things happen to him…to Akara or any of his friends, so reaching out he embraced Akara tightly.

Akara's eyes widened when Kirino Embraced her, she turned and looked at Kirino's Green Eyes.

"Kirino-ku MPH!" Akara tried to talk to the Pink haired boy but Kirino bit her to the punch and kissed her chastely.

A Blush came across Akara's face, at first she tensed at Kirino's embrace, but then she relaxed as she felt Kirino meant no harm. Just by the Door Shindou was watching the two with jealousy, he was jealous of Kirino kissing Akara, but little did he know just behind the shadows of the hallway someone was looking at Shindou sadly.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**There goes the 11****th**** Chapter…the continuation of this story is Chapter 12…there might be 3 parts of this story so please be patient of me…**

**Wow…Shindou is getting Jealous, I wonder what the others are doing after hearing half of the Truth From Frost, what are they going to do now that they are involved to Frost's Problem…How are they going to have their Rematch against BioVolg when Eris Kiyama is looking for them?**

Astral: *Pouts* …

Frost: What are you pouting about?

Astral: Mou! I have to think of something for the next chapter…

Frost: The Part 2 and 3 of this chapter?

Astral: Yeah…but I don't know about the Part 3 though since it won't be that long.

Frost: So what are you planning now?

Astral: Continue my Story on Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL! Black Genesis: Light in Darkness or start another story?

Frost: You're not done with the other yet and you are going to start another story?

Astral: It won't stop bugging me!

Frost: What about that Flame of Fate or whatever story it was…

Astral: I'm on it…


	13. Chapter 12

**IE Go!: Frozen Tears of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**N/A: **Thank you for the Reviews! Those OC who happened not to appear yet in the story please wait patiently they will soon appear in later chapter.

**OCs Joined So Far:**

**[+] = Already in the Story**

**[-] = Soon To Appear**

**[+] = Raimon:** Shitaro Miyumira by AyasumiMamera

**[+] = Raimon:** Akashy Teruo by Raifka2011

**[+] = Raimon:** Amaya Hisae by Hoshiko Miyuri

**[+] = BioVolg:** Ikimono Ryuu by Rileyanna

**[+] = Raimon:** Zoey and Roy Knight by Princess Of Flames

**[+] = Raimon:** Tala 'Valkon' Hiwamiya by Fallen Number 01

**[+] = Raimon (Prism Stars Later): **Hanaraki Akara by SapphireSpade

**[+] = Raimon:** Komachi Shiganori [aka Momo] by Death Doll Master

**[-] = Titan 11:** Ishiko Yanagi by Kitty723

**[+] = Raimon: **Ryuga Matsukaze by BabyWhiteClown

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIO IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**Last Time**

"_Oh it's nothing, I just missed my Brother that's all." Akara partly lied, but she do miss her brother._

"_I missed my parents too, but there's nothing we could do. All we can do is to wait till this problem is solved." Kirino said._

"_Yeah…" Akara answered and looked back at the Dark Crimson Roses in full bloom. "Sometimes these Roses remind me of Frost-kun."_

"_Why?" Kirino asked._

"_Dark Crimson Roses means Mourning." Akara answered._

"_Why did it remind you of our friend?" Kirino asked._

"_Frost-kun is still mourning for his loss even if his loss happened for a long time ago." Akara said, a sob escaped her lips. "If we got caught…will it happen to us as well as what had happened to Frost-kun?"_

_Kirino was present when Frost revealed everything he knows to them, he heard how frost lost his lover, he couldn't help but to feel sorry for the Ice Prince. He likes Akara…no…more than love Akara, and if they get caught he couldn't allow bad things happen to him…to Akara or any of his friends, so reaching out he embraced Akara tightly._

_Akara's eyes widened when Kirino Embraced her, she turned and looked at Kirino's Green Eyes._

"_Kirino-ku MPH!" Akara tried to talk to the Pink haired boy but Kirino bit her to the punch and kissed her chastely._

_A Blush came across Akara's face, at first she tensed at Kirino's embrace, but then she relaxed as she felt Kirino meant no harm. Just by the Door Shindou was watching the two with jealousy, he was jealous of Kirino kissing Akara, but little did he know just behind the shadows of the hallway someone was looking at Shindou sadly._

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIO IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 12: You'll Be Safe Here Part. 2**

"**Where there are lots of Blushing…"**

While everyone was at ease inside the cavern Frost however was at the shore sitting at the boulder not far from the mouth of the cave, watching the sun goes down he was a bit lonely and scared at the same time.

"I know you're there…" He called out.

Kidou stepped out from the mouth of the cave and came to sit beside the lonely bluenette, he took off his coat leaving his white button up shirt, Frost was wearing his black turtle neck long sleeved shirt.

"You okay…"

"I'm fine." Was the only answer Kidou got.

The brunette huffed indicating he does not believe. Knowing the gesture Frost sighed and looked at the brunette, but had to look back at the sea again.

"Why can't you look at me straight in the eyes?"

The bluenette just kept looking at the sea.

"I just can't."

"Then why do you look so sad?" Kidou asked.

"Somehow I got the feelings that I'm not doing things right." Frost answered.

"Why so?" Kidou asked in curiosity.

"Akara, Akashy, Amaya, Zoey and Roy, they have family waiting for them to come back but all I'm doing is keeping them apart…I'm such a cruel person." Frost murmured sadly.

"You are doing this to keep them safe, protecting them from harm that will soon come to them." Kidou said bluntly.

He smiled when the bluenette twitched, he took off his goggles to have a better look at the scenery the sunset is beautiful. Returning to his topic.

"In my own opinion despite being young you never act as your age, in fact you act like a young adult more than anyone else, an adult in a child's body, No one could blame you after all the things you went through. You're a brother to anyone but played a greater role since they're away from their family. You had acted as their guardian for these past days or weeks and comforted them in your own way no matter what happened. But you're still young a thirteen years old boy." Kidou said. _'But…There hadn't been anyone to guard and comfort Frost when he was training so hard to get stronger, no support, no encouraging words, all alone out there and had to fend for himself to survive. Most people would have been buried under that much burden and pressure. Then there was Frost, child prodigy, carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Had the kid ever shown weakness? Surely, he must have cried when his mother died. Then bury it in the past and face the future.'_

A laugh came from Frost that mixed with his pained voice.

"I threw away my title as a kid when I began training on the Field of Hell that you people call Soccer Field at my young age."

Kidou couldn't utter a word to that it somehow felt true because the bluenette indeed trained at a young age, not even him could stand a chance of surviving the things that this bluenette went through.

"I understand."

"That's why I have to finish this problem soon so they could go back and everything will return to normal again." Frost said calmly.

"Then what about you? Aren't there someone waiting for you back home?" Kidou asked in curiosity.

"I don't have a real home to return to, I can't go back because if I did I'll die." Frost chuckled humorlessly.

"Then where will you go?" Kidou asked frowning a bit.

"I don't know…I have to think about it for a while." The bluenette answered.

The first star twinkled at the sky as the sun sets and the moon shines above head. Unknown to the two Akara, Akashy, Momo, Miyu, Amaya and Zoey were hiding behind the boulder inside the entrance of the cave…yeah, they're eavesdropping. Back at the oblivious duo Frost felt relaxed at the silence, he didn't mind a companion at all. He was glad that there is someone willing to accompany him even just for a while.

He felt the older one shifts beside him, in curiosity he turned his head to look but instead he found himself looking directly in those ruby red eyes of Kidou Yuto, their faces are few inches away from each other. The bluenette's eye (The other was bandaged remember.) widened.

"Wha-?!" He cried out end back away.

Much to his luck the boulder had other things in mind (Though rocks don't have life or brains to think), Frost backs away and his hand slips and he was about to fall.

"Frost! Look out!" The Brunette coach called out and tried to grab the bluenette.

Fate seems to have a little humor today, once the Brunette coach got hold of the bluenette's wrist he too slipped and soon the duo tumbling on the shallow water with a 'SPLASH!'. Akara, Akashy, Momo, Miyu, Amaya and Zoey ran to the boulder to see if the two coaches are okay, but soon found their jaws hanging limply. There on the ground...err…at the shallow water were the Brunette and Bluenette coaches in a position that the six Raimon players could mistake that their coaches were making out. Kidou was on the top while Frost was unexpectedly the bottom (A/N: *Jaw Slack*), their lips were on each other's in a lips lock, their clothes were wet and so as their hairs. Momo had a major nosebleed and she squealed which caught the attention of the two coaches.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Frost stuttered as he sat up straight, his cheeks could put a ripest tomato to shame.

"Oh please do continue don't mind us watching." Momo squealed again.

The Bluenette sat up as Kidou get off of him, he was embarrassed that someone saw him and Kidou kissing he can still feel his cheeks burning.

"I think we should head back, the others might be worried." Kidou said as light blush colors his cheeks.

The brunette coach offered his coat to the shivering bluenette which was accepted graciously. Vein pops on the bluenette's head as Momo, Akara, Zoey, and Amaya giggles.

"Akara, Akashy, Momo, Miyu, Amaya and Zoey…" The bluenette called out their attention.

"Hai?" they answered.

The bluenette turned to them with a very scary calm and creepy smile on his face.

"Any words about what you saw leaks out, I'm going to make your training like Hell."

"EEPP! We won't tell anyone!" Akara squeaked in fright.

"Y-Yeah! We won't tell anyone that you and Kidou-kantokou kissed!" Momo babbled…

The others nodded, but.

"Kidou and Frost did what Momo-chan?" Goenji asked he was standing by the boulder and he looks amused.

"MOMO!" Akara and the others shouted at the Pinkette.

"GOMENASAI!" Momo cried out.

Once they got to the Cabin Endou and the others that remained inside looked at the soaked and wet Brunette and Bluenette coach.

"Did you two went for a swim outside?" Endou asked curiously.

"If you want to go to swim you should take off your shirt first! You'll get a cold with those wet clothes of yours." Haruna scolded the duo.

Only that she received a blush from the duo who looked away from each other. Goenji chuckled at the two coaches when he saw those blushes. A cloud of thoughts appeared above Momo's head as if she was Imagining the two coach together in the beach with nothing but shorts, her cheeks colored, she starts drooling at the thought and her nose was bleeding again, Noticing this Frost's skin crawled and he shuddered visibly.

"Momo! Whatever you are thinking it won't happen!" Frost hissed comically.

"Ma, Maa calm down Frost-kun your blood pressure will get high." Yomi said trying to calm the bluenette down.

At the corner Zoey and Miyu murmured to each other.

"Yeah like it already happened out there a while ago." Zoey murmured.

"I agree, Frost-kun is in huge denial." Miyu murmured back.

"What was that?" Frost called out as he turned to the duo.

Zoey and Miyu gasped and turned to the bluenette.

"Oh it's nothing!"

Somehow they found themselves towered by a pissed bluenette.

"Your behavior is MOST suspicious!"

LATER THAT NIGHT

Frost was walking in the hallway when he saw Fubuki and Akashy having their moments in the other corner of the hallway, he don't want to bother them so he turned the other way around and walked off, well at least they're interacting with other people aside the team. As he turns another corner there his cheeks slightly colored when he saw Hakuryuu and Amaya kissing, he avoided them and went to another rout, seeing those two kissing he couldn't help but remember what happened to him and Kidou back there. He blushed lightly and touched his lips, then it hit him as reality bitch slapped him in the face that Kidou was his Second Kiss, he always believed that the one who had their second kiss is the most likely person they'll end up with when the First One Dies. When he passed by the living room he noticed Taiyou and Miyu are cuddling on the couch like content kittens. He shook his head and went on his way he then saw Shuu and Ryuga having a good time on the balcony talking something he don't want to know. Then there's Kirino and Akara on the Garden looking at the flowers. He sighed it seems the whole place was emitting so much Love that even he couldn't resist.

As he turns back he accidentally bumped into something firm…

"Owwie…" He muttered as he rub his sore nose.

"Oh sorry about that…" Kidou's humored voice rang out.

Frost stiffened on his position and looked up to see Kidou without his goggles for once and then he blushed.

"You blush a lot lately, are you okay?" Kidou chuckled.

"I'm fine…it's just that…" Frost muttered as his cheeks reddens.

Kidou chuckled again.

"You keep on stumbling on the couples didn't you?"

"Eh?"

"I saw some too…well, I saw Zoey snuggling with Goenji on the hall." Kidou said with amusement.

"Oh…I-I see…" Frost said coughing lightly and trying to tone down his blushing which to no avail.

"And there's Roy and Aoi too, it seems Aoi-chan seems to get the message that Roy's been trying to tell her." Kidou continued and was clearly amused as the Bluenette trying to stop blushing.

"W-Well…Roy seems to be successful of his flirting." The Bluenette muttered looking away.

"Tsurugi and Tenma are in the front yard making out." Kidou said unaffectedly.

Frost blushed deepens…

"You eavesdrop on them didn't you?" He asked accusingly.

"No…and there's Hikaru and Momo…those two are raiding your candy stash…yet again…" Kidou chuckled.

"Are they really that Low on Sugar that they must raid my stash of sweets, now I know who the culprits of my missing sweets are?" The bluenette scowled unhappily.

'_I'm also one of those culprits.' _Kidou thought and chuckled.

"I wonder how they don't get cavities though." Frost asked himself pondering. "Are their teeth made of Rocks or something?"

'_I doubt that Rocks are possible to become teeth since our teeth are made of Calcium.'_ Kidou chuckled at the bluenette's assumptions. _'Sometimes you're humorous.'_

"It seems Aka-chan and Kirino-kun is getting along well…but…it seems someone's jealous." Kidou added.

"Hm?" Frost hummed.

Kidou sighed and maneuvered the bluenette's head to look behind the tree.

"Shindou-kun?" He muttered.

"Yes…it seems that he's interested on Akara too." Kidou said. "What do you think?"

"I'm afraid this would be a problem…well…we'll watch for now and see what we can do about it." Frost said.

AT DINNER

Everyone was eating in peace, The Coaches noticed that The Youngsters –With the side of Frost who was sitting beside Kidou- are in pairs, some even blushing. They all jumped when Frost cleared his throat.

"Is there something you all need to tell me about your coupling?" Frost asked in a maternal way (Author: Heheheh!).

There were several reactions on the statement.

Kirino and Akara: *Blushed into very red that put the Tomato their eating to shame*

Fubuki and Akashy: *Choked on their food*

Hakuryuu and Amaya: *Squirming while blushing*

Taiyou and Miyu: *Squeaked and Blush*

Goenji and Zoey: *Coughing on their fist while blushing*

Roy and Aoi: *Jaw dropped*

Tsurugi and Tenma: *Spewing Moments and sputtering while blushing*

Shuu and Ryuga: *Paled*

Kidou and the other coaches raised a brow at the reactions…

"Well…that was an unexpected reaction." Endou said as he blinks.

"W-We're not doing anything!" Akashy protested.

"Oh? Does having their moments in the other corner of the hallway, didn't do anything?" Frost asked raising his eyebrow.

Akashy blushed at that…

"You mean you saw us doing _THAT?!_" Hakuryuu asked in surprise.

"Duh!" Frost answered. "I happen to be passing by and always stumble on you couples doing _THAT_."

Several squeaks emitted from the couples as Frost tapping on his lips impishly trying to tell them that he saw them kissing. Kidou could only chuckle at the bluenette's actions.

"I hope you won't make your Bed Spring Sing Tonight because I'll have nightmares." He teased.

And there were spewing moments in the table when the couples got what the bluenette meant and just in time Frost left the said table to the sink. When Hoshiyomi came to the kitchen from his little journey and he saw red faces.

"I don't wanna know." He muttered and stood beside the bluenette. "There is a Town in the East I doubt those guys don't know about the Town, it's beautiful and off the Map Chart."

"I see…did you look around that Town?" The bluenette asked.

"I did…there is no sign of them, so it should be fine to go there. Don't worry I saw some of our comrades there." Yomi answered.

"Good." The bluenette said. "We'll be going there by tomorrow, since it's a walking distance away."

BEDTIME

Everyone was tucked in bed, Kidou, Goenji, Edou and Fubuki were at the Living Room, Frost however was on his Lap Top chatting with a friend named Aira Hono.

"So…How's your concert, Ai-chan?" Frost said.

"_**It's fun and exciting, how about you?" **_The said girl replied.

"Still on the run but I'm thinking of a way to stop this madness." Frost answered simply.

"_**Are you going to run away on your problems again? You can't run away forever you know." **_Aira said seriously.

"I know…that's why I have to think of something, the problem is…" The Bluenette paused.

"_**Is what?" **_Aira asked curiously.

Outside the corridor Akara happened to passed by from the bathroom and she heard what was going on inside.

Frost: I can't put the whole team in danger much more than they were now. I already caused them pain.

**? : **And why is that?

Frost: I cruelly separated them from their Family, all because of my cowardliness, they…They Missed their Family and I don't know how to reunite them again, all I could think off now is to End this Madness as soon as possible.

**?: **You're not a cruel person Frost, you're only doing this to protect them, don't blame yourself to all of this, they'd be in more danger if Eris found them…it's not your fault.

Frost: *Smiled Sadly* It's all my fault, if I didn't left in the first place none of them would be in this predicament and won't get involve in my problems. It's all my fault, they'll hate me for sure.

**?: **They won't…why don't you just ask them.

Frost: I'm scared…I'm too scared to ask.

**?: ***Sighs* you never act as a boy at your age, in fact you act like a young adult more than anyone else, an adult in a child's body, No one could blame you after all the things you went through. You're a brother to anyone but played a greater role since they're away from their family. You had acted as their guardian for these past days or weeks and comforted them in your own way no matter what happened. But you're still young a thirteen years old boy. But…There hadn't been anyone to guard and comfort you when you were training so hard to get stronger, no support, no encouraging words, all alone out there and had to fend for yourself to survive. Most people would have been buried under that much burden and pressure. Then there were you, a child prodigy, carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. Had you ever shown weakness? Surely, you must have cried when your mother died. Then bury it in the past and face the future. Don't try to keep everything to yourself Frost, one day you'll break.

Frost: You said the same thing Kidou-kun said…but thanks…Ai-chan.

**?: **Whatever you're thinking please stop it, don't be so hard on yourself, you can always back out.

Frost: It's too late to turn back now, I'm far too deep. When this madness is over…I…

**?: **Frost please, you've done enough.

Frost: I know you're trying to help me Ai-chan, Da Shian did the same thing and he gave his own life to save me. I never want to see that happen…never again. That's why I have to fight this till the bitter end.

**?: **Wait…you want to…

Frost: *Smiled sadly* I just wanna go *Shakes head and closed his eyes* where Mommy is.

**?: ***Looks sadly at the bluenette* Frost-kun…

Frost: *Smiled Falsely* Thank You for listening Aira-chan, I had to go now.

**Aira: ***Nods* Take care of yourself, okay?

Frost: I will…

With that He hung up and closed his laptop he then lied down to the bed, what he said was true, he wanted to go where his Mom is and he'll find a way, he don't feel so good lately. He closed his eyes and went to sleep not realizing a Certain Scarlet Haired Girl was listening, there were tears in her eyes and she walked away.

Akara reached her room and played what the Bluenette Coach said.

"_I just wanna go…Where Mommy is." _That's what he said his voice was filled with sadness, pain, and longing.

Could what he said mean that he wants to die and follow his mother in after life? Why would he do that? Has nobody ever tried to comfort the Bluenette ever since his Mom died? He wants to know Frost's view to the world and to everyone. And why was he so scared to ask them if they hate him or not. She doesn't know and that person he was talking to was Aira-chan from Prism Stars or someone else. She don't know, the bluenette is really confusing you'll never knew which one is his real emotion he's happy in one minutes and sad and pained follows. What is Frost planning?

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**To All Readers:**

**I'm really sorry for my very long absence I wasn't really feeling too well since this past months, I'd been so stressed about my family and I'm not really fairing too well on the tension in our home and I want to be away from my family and stay in my Big Sister Cillian's home in Germany to recover from my illness. I have to take things slow for the time being until I recover completely. For now I ask for your understanding, I'm still sensitive about the Tension in my Family and I'm scared to go Home and Sister Cillian won't let me go this time because she had enough of all the tension and it affects me and my health badly.**

**Once again Thank You for your understanding…**

**Lots of Love**

**Williana 'Astral' Ponce**


	14. Chapter 13

**IE Go!: Frozen Tears of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**N/A: **Thank you for the Reviews! Those OC who happened not to appear yet in the story please wait patiently they will soon appear in later chapter.

**OCs Joined So Far:**

**[+] = Already in the Story**

**[-] = Soon To Appear**

**[+] = Raimon:** Shitaro Miyumira by AyasumiMamera

**[+] = Raimon:** Akashy Teruo by Raifka2011

**[+] = Raimon:** Amaya Hisae by Hoshiko Miyuri

**[+] = BioVolg:** Ikimono Ryuu by Rileyanna

**[+] = Raimon:** Zoey and Roy Knight by Princess Of Flames

**[+] = Raimon:** Tala 'Valkon' Hiwamiya by Fallen Number 01

**[+] = Raimon (Prism Stars Later): **Hanaraki Akara by SapphireSpade

**[+] = Raimon:** Komachi Shiganori [aka Momo] by Death Doll Master

**[-] = Titan 11:** Ishiko Yanagi by Kitty723

**[+] = Raimon: **Ryuga Matsukaze by BabyWhiteClown

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIO IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**Last Time**

"_I just wanna go…Where Mommy is." That's what he said his voice was filled with sadness, pain, and longing._

_Could what he said mean that he wants to die and follow his mother in after life? Why would he do that? Has nobody ever tried to comfort the Bluenette ever since his Mom died? He wants to know Frost's view to the world and to everyone. And why was he so scared to ask them if they hate him or not. She doesn't know and that person he was talking to was Aira-chan from Prism Stars or someone else. She don't know, the bluenette is really confusing you'll never knew which one is his real emotion he's happy in one minutes and sad and pained follows. What is Frost planning?_

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIO IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 13: ****Caring Friend**

"**In Which We All Care."**

[MORNING HAS COME]

Akara and the gang woke up and went to the kitchen only to see that Hoshiyomi was on the kitchen, usually it's the Bluenette Coach would wake up first before they do.

"Good Morning." Said Yomi as he put the scrambled eggs on the plate…

"Err…isn't Frost-kun always be the one in the kitchen every morning?" Kariya asked curiously.

Then they notice the lump on his head…

"Why do you have a lump on your head?" Zoey asked pointing at the Older Bluenette's head.

Yomi smiled at the curious teen…

"Oh that…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The Bluenette had just waked up from sleep, it was still 5:00 AM in the Morning and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone, and he took out some necessary utensils to do so. He already sliced the vegetables and meats last night so he won't have any problems by the morning. He prepares the Coffee for the adults and Juice for the Team, he washed the fresh fruits and stored the candy to the top most of the cabinet so Momo and Hikaru won't have candy for breakfast as he considered it as hazardous for health, if those two won't eat properly he don't know what will he do to those two…then he froze…and blinked…since when did he became a concerned parent? Wait…Scratch that…why did he thought of himself as a parent he's 14 for Christ sake!_

"_Oh No! I'm becoming like Cayenne Otou-san! No it's not!" The Bluenette cried as he clutches his head…_

_Then The Older Bluenette chuckled as he enters the Kitchen…_

"_But Frost-kun, you really are becoming like Otou-san, You cook, you clean, and even taking care of others!"_

_Then a frying pan landed on his head…_

"_I am not like that Clown!" The younger bluenette growled._

_Just then his phone beeped…he picked up his phone and looked at the messenger, then looked at the older bluenette._

"_Yomi…by any chance…did you meet with Envy?" The young bluenette asked._

"_Yes…I did."_

"_And you gave him my number?"_

"_Uhh…Yeah, why?"_

"_Because he asked me to meet him in the Town…"_

_The older bluenette jaw dropped._

"_B-But it's still too early for a date!"_

_And the frying pan connected on the older bluenette's head again._

"_It's not a date you moron! Envy just want to have a chat with me!" The younger bluenette huffed._

_Then he took off his Pink Apron (A/N: Frost is so cute in pink apron!*) and hand it over to the older one…_

"_Make sure they eat first before they go on a trip in the Town…and No sweets for Momo and Hikaru during breakfast."_

**~End Flashback~**

The Whole Team and the Coaches sweat dropped. Momo pouted that she couldn't get any sweets.

"Who's Cayenne?" Zoey asked curiously.

"Yeah, Frost-kun seems to be not so fond of him." Roy added.

"He's our Dad…Step-dad in Frost-kun's case, he took care of us when we were young and Frost-kun is his favorite amongst his sons." Yomi grinned.

Tala and Ryuga had a bad feeling on that grin.

"Why?" Amaya asked.

"He was so _CUTE _when he wears Girls Outfit and is so _SHORT _that he nearly couldn't reach to anything higher than his height and so _FEMININE_ that you could mistake him for a girl~!" Yomi Goshed.

Tala and Ryuga paled.

"Please tell me he didn't just said that!" Tala groaned.

"Sorry to break your hope Tala but he did." Ryuga sighed.

"Why do you two sound so afraid all of a sudden?" Amaya asked.

"Yomi-kun had just mentioned the taboo three times." Tala answered.

"Taboo?" The Team asked.

"Calling Frost-kun Cute, Short and Feminine is a taboo to us, he'll throw a fit if someone mentioned that. Father is the only one could get out unscathed whenever he mentions the Taboo, he always loved to get reactions out of Frost-kun, and he's really fun to tease." Yomi said smiling.

"Is he really serious on letting us go on the Town in the East?" Nishizono asked.

"Is it safe?" Miyu asked.

"Of course, the Town was well guarded by our securities, the East Town here is the Least those Bad Guys would go, Even Lago himself won't dare set foot on that Town." Yomi said.

"Why?" Kirino asked in curiosity on why their enemies won't set foot on the Town of East.

"You see, Our Master assigned peoples on our side to guard the place and believe me if I tell you that the Guardians there are Deadly Sins and their choices of Partner." Yomi said a little serious.

"Deadly Sins?" Sangoku asked.

"I heard about that group, they were the Soccer Player who wiped out the Whole Team of the Flame Hound in the History of Soccer and Annihilated the Whole Team of the Virtues. Their Team was named after the Deadly Sins because of their players' attitude, but their abilities are something to look out with. But Shujin-sama managed to get them under his control and was placed in the Town in the East." Tala said answering Kirino's question.

"Then why won't this Lago guy would set foot in there?" Shinou asked curious about the Person that eludes them all.

"One of the Deadly Sin, his name was Envy, he nearly killed the guy during their encounter. Envy doesn't really appreciate intrusion on his territory, Lago happened to intrude the said territory and got a fierce one on one with the Sin and got beaten so bad that he couldn't walk. Envy was so furious back then." Ryuga said…

"And Yomi-kun said that Frost-kun would meet that Envy guy this morning in the Town. How is it that nearly most of the people in the place we go knew Frost-kun so well?" Kurama asked.

"You see Shujin-sama had a striking resemblance to Frost-kun and the two of them had connection to each other, most of our friends knew Frost-kun so well because we were there when he came to our home." Yomi answered. "Though the little bastard tends to be unnoticeable..."

"So why would he meet Envy if this guy is dangerous." Shuu asked.

"Envy is fond of the Ice Prince…" Yomi chuckled. "Now let's tally no longer or you'll eat the breakfast cold."

The whole gang nodded.

"So how far this Town you are dubbing safe?" Tayou asked.

"A walking distance away…just 500 meters away." Yomi answered.

[TOWN]

At the café a certain bluenette walks towards a certain table where the Green Haired Young Man was sitting.

"So you finally arrive, and a fast one too despite your height." The Greenette said.

"Are you calling me small?" The Bluenette growled.

"No~!" The Greenette chimed sarcastically and pointed to the other chair.

The Bluenette did what he was told and sat at the chair, then he looked at the table and there were several of food, but the most food he noticed is the chocolate parfait in front of the Greenette.

"You're eating sweets so early in the morning." He muttered.

"I liked it…" The Greenette chuckled when he got a scowl.

"At least you should eat proper food before you eat that parfait!" The Bluenette grounded out.

"Fine, fine! I'll eat something proper, I'll order something…" The Greenette said off handedly.

Frost however pointed at the plates on the table.

"And you expect me to eat all this?"

"No…we'll eat it all both." The Greenette said he just love to tease the Little Bluenette.

[OUTSIDE THE TOWN]

The Raimon Team, The Coaches and the Guests walked inside the town and looked around in awe.

"Wow…the place is so clean!" Aoi said.

"You can't even see or feel danger around." Seto added.

"This place is peaceful." Aphrodi finished.

"I wonder how did they made it all as peaceful as this?" Akane asked.

"Where do you think Frost-kun went?" Amaya asked Akara who was busy looking at the Flower Shops.

"Eh? Knowing Frost-kun he could be anywhere." Akara answered. "He always has the tendency to pop out whenever any one of us is in danger."

The Team looked at her in shock.

"Did I say something wrong?" Akara asked in confusion and tilted her head on the side making Shindou and Kirino blush.

"No…it's just that…you seem to start knowing Frost-kun behind our back…do you like him?" Endou asked.

Akara blushed at that…

"I-Ie! No! I doubt Frost-kun would like me…besides…he already liked Kidou-kantouku."

Kidou blushed as everyone gave him a look.

"How would you know?" Goenji smirked knowing his friend had his eyes on the Young Bluenette.

Akara blushed and looked at Akashy, Momo, Miyu, Amaya and Zoey for help but shook their heads saying they don't want to tell them.

"U-um…you see yesterday at the beach…umm, after what happened on the beach yesterday, I noticed Frost-kun would stare into space like he was deep in thoughts and…and…" Akara began, the poor girl's face would nearly match her hair.

"And?" Fubuki goaded.

"And he would touch his lips and…and his cheeks become rosy red and he would shy around himself and would mutter something about how soft Kidou-kantouku's lips were…" Akara squeaked her face is as red as her hair.

Everyone was silent and they looked at Kidou who is as red as his eyes.

"I like your guts man…" Goenji said patting the Brunette Coach on the back.

"Good luck on your talk with Midorikawa-kun and Hiroto-kun." Fubuki added.

"Hey! What happened back there was an accident!" Kidou protested.

"Whatever you say, Kidou-kun…" Endou chuckled at his friend's protests.

"Hiroto-kun and Midorikawa-kun would be thrilled!" Aphrodi chimed.

"I doubt that…" Kidou sighed on the blonde's optimism.

The whole team just laughed at the coaches as they tease the brunette coach about his liking to the Bluenette Coach.

[MEANWHILE]

The Greenette and The Bluenette were done eating and were now walking in the park, the park had luscious green forestry and grass, vibrant flowers, crystal clear water fountains and bright blue skies, children plays in the park like they had no problems at all. The two stopped under the biggest tree around the park, the giant tree was a Sakura Tree.

"I hope that there are place as peaceful as this, I really missed those peaceful days." The Bluenette Muttered.

"Shujin-sama is looking for a way to stop the madness that Eris had started…we only have to wait." The Greenette said.

Then he remembered and fished something out from his pocket.

"Oh! By the way…" He said calling the Bluenette's attention.

"Hm?"

"Shujin-sama wants you to have this…" The Greenette said as he took out a Yellow Box with Red Ribbons.

"And that is?" The bluenette asked flatly.

"A Gift, it's your Birthday Today don't you remember?" The greenette said.

"I completely forgot." The bluenette answered earning a groan from the other.

"I wonder who acts older between the two of us." The greenette said.

"I'm 14…" The Bluenette said.

"No you're 15, moron." The greenette countered.

However the two didn't noticed the people in the distance…

"Is that Frost-kun?" Akashy asked pointing at the duo under the Sakura Tree.

"Who's that guy with him?" Zoey asked pointing at the Greenette.

"Oh that's Envy…and I think he's giving Frost-kun a gift." Yomi said.

"Why would he give him present if they knew each other?" Momo asked curiously.

The Yomi's jaw dropped.

"How could I forget…Today is Frost-kun's birthday, I'm surprised that Envy remembers Frost-kun's birthday."

"EEHH!?" The whole team shouted in surprise.

"B-But, But Frost-kun never told us anything when was his birthday." Amaya said.

"He never bothers telling anyone and sometimes he forgot about it and moves on." Yomi sighed.

"So of all people, it has to be The Sin that had remembered his Birthday." Tala said.

"What do we do?" Nishizono asked.

"It's not that he wants anything, Let Envy do the thing, he seems to be nice enough to celebrate Frost-kun's birthday today and Frost-kun seems to be fine with it." Ryuga said.

Back at the duo the Bluenette took the box and opened it without destroying the golden wrap and ribbons. He then looked at the greenette who grinned at him as if he knew what's inside.

"If this is a prank I'm going to skin you alive."

"It's not a prank…just open the box." The Greenette smirked.

At first the bluenette was suspicious about the content, but something was urging him to open the box and so open the box he did, inside the box is a letter and there's a necklace with an Ouroboros Pendant. He lifts the thing up to let anyone see what it is.

"Let me put it on ya." The Greenette said and plucked the Necklace off of the bluenette's fingers and put it around the bluenette's neck. "There all done and it suites you a lot…"

The bluenette traced the pendant with his finger, but then Envy the ever mischievous person he is pulled the rubber band that holds the bluenette's braids letting it uncurl and flow to the shorter one's shoulder down to the mid-back.

"ENVY!" The Bluenette reprimanded.

However back at the Raimon Team, Endou and the others had to back away from Kidou who was emitting such evil aura…

"Umm…should we say something?" Akara asked.

"Nah…I doubt Kidou-kun would go out there and get himself killed, Envy meant no harm at all, he's just playful and mischievous. And he loves pulling Frost-kun's braids off." Yomi said.

"Boys really liked pulling girls pigtails, you know." Tala said.

"I Frost-kun's case his braids." Ryuga said.

The group continued on following the Bluenette and Greenette and this time in a café, they were near in the table and they were listening to the conversation.

"So…how's your time with the kids?" The Greenette named Envy asked.

"Watch it Envy…" The Bluenette warned.

"Oh right! You're a kid too." The Greenette chuckled.

The Bluenette chuckled bitterly.

"I can't remember since when did I became a Kid, though all I could say is that I gave up the title of being a kid a long time ago, En. So on to business, how the Master is doing?"

"Fine as usual, he can't get out of the island just yet. He needs time." Envy said.

"Time is running out and I have to find a way to get the Raimon Team even Stronger, the Cave is not the right place for them to train. It's not safe to go all out in that place, it'll give and I don't want to risk their lives in there." Frost said as he looks down on his tea.

"Both Eris, Lago and your Father are starting to look for you." Envy said seriously.

"That is what I feared, if they start moving now my time moving the Raimon Team in a safer distance would be limited. I need the help I could get." Frost said.

"What about the Rematch against BioVolg, how are you going to do that?" Envy asked.

"That I will need your help…" Frost said looking at the Greenette.

Knowing what it is he nodded…

"I'll call Belle about it later…don't worry about the place to stay for the night I have it all covered, and you don't have to worry about any troubles here, we got this place well protected."

"I'm sorry for bothering you so much…William." The Bluenette said sadly.

"Hey, you don't need to look like that, I don't mind helping you at all. We knew each other since day 1 right?" The Greenette said nervously he was always worried whenever the Bluenette mention his real name, it has a meaning if the Bluenette say his whole name.

"Yeah…" The Bluenette muttered.

When the Greenette's phone rang, he excused himself to answer it first. While the Greenette was busy on the phone, Frost couldn't help but feel guilty. When his Phone rang as well he looked at it and noticed an unknown caller, he went to the comfort room to answer the phone, once he got to the comfort room he was just standing outside the door of the Boy's Comefort Room, Akara, Momo, Miyu, Zoey and Amaya happened to be in the Comfort Room near the Boy's Comfort Room and Goenji happened to be inside the Boy's Comfort Room along with Fubuki.

"Who is this?"

Frost's voice made the five ladies stop just behind the door of the Girl's Room and Listened.

**Unknown Caller: **_How long are you going to run away from me?_

The Five Girls stood frozen to where they were standing, the voice from the phone doesn't sound happy at all and they swore their spine chilled at the tone of the unknown caller in Frost's phone.

Frost: _As long as I can and as far as I could get away from you…you monster._

Despite the Anger and Hatred at the Bluenette's tone, his voice was shaking and everyone close by knew it…he was scared.

**Unknown Caller: **_Hahahahahahah! Your voice is shaking…are you afraid of me?_

The bluenette bristled at the statement and held the phone tightly…how he despised the man on the other line, if only he's strong enough to beat this guy he would've killed him.

Frost: _No I'm not! And I'm not in a very good mood to deal with you right now, why can't you leave me alone, Kuroyami Lago!_

The man on the phone chuckled, when Frost said his whole name.

**Lago: **_Why? Is your Problem with Eris, and to your little pathetic Team and your Father is too much for you to handle? Are your problems weighing you down? If so I would really love to see you break little by little until you couldn't take it anymore._

The man's voice was sadistic, he sound like he loves to see the bluenette in so much pain.

Frost: _What do you want from me? Why are you so desperate on chasing after me?!_

The bluenette was getting upset by every second that counts.

**Lago: **_I. Want. You of course, now that Da Shian is out of the way I can get you all to myself…or…_

Frost: _Or What!?_

**Lago: **_You have another one that I'll need to get rid of again…_

Frost and the five girls behind the door froze, in Frost's case he paled and starts shaking, inside the Boy's Comfort Room Goenji and Fubuki knew right away who the man was talking about…it was Kidou…

**Lago: **_I take the silence as yes…you do have another one._

Frost: _You stay away from him, Lago…or else…_

Akara, Amaya, Zoey, Miyu, Momo, Goenji and Fubuki was surprised that Frost was capable of threatening other people…But.

**Lago: **_Or else what? You're gonna disappear again? Oh no I won't let that happen…you disappeared once, I'm not letting you off my sight._

Frost: _Is that so?_

**Lago: **_Is that a challenge? Because I had all the aces here._

Frost: _What do you mean?_

**Lago: **_That is for you to find out…once you do…you'll be shock._

And Lago hang up, the sound of the dial tone echoes in the silence, The Five Girls and the Two Coaches was worried. Once they returned to their seat they heard the Bluenette said something to the Greenette who looked worried.

"My Time is running out, En. I don't know how long I can fend him off. I fear that I have no time left, I don't want to fail on the mission that Shujin-sama gave to me. As much as I want to fight but I can't, I can't risk them because of me and…"

"And?" The Greenette goaded.

"…And I can't repeat the same mistake I had done a long time ago…a mistake that I can't correct…I lost Da Shian because of that Mistake. I can't…I don't want to lose Kidou-kun like the same way Da Shian disappeared from my life, if Kidou dies, I don't know if I could go on." The Bluenette sighed in depression.

"What happened to Da Shian is not your fault, you are not the one to blame of his death it was Eris Kiyama who did it, not you." Envy said trying to convince the bluenette.

"Lago, Eris and Father…all three of them are coming for me…and I…I'm scared." The Bluenette said trying not to shake in fear.

The Bluenette didn't realize that he was shaking, Envy had to put his hand on the bluenette's shoulders in order to stop him from shaking.

"Frost…be strong, you have to hold on, you can't give up now. You can't fight this on your own, at this time you need someone strong enough to help you get through to all of this."

"As much as I wanted to, En, I couldn't…I can't involve him to this, you know how dangerous Lago and Eris could be. I don't want him to get hurt, I don't him to…I don't want him to die…I…I…" The bluenette sobbed.

"You love him do you?" The Greenette asked.

The bluenette looked at his green haired friend who smiled at him warmly.

"It's so rare to see you act like this and it's even rarer to see you show any emotion such as love and happiness and worry for the one you love. The last time I saw you like that is the time you and Da Shian went here, when the guy was sick…I can see that you love him despite that you're too young to be with him, but it doesn't matter and I'm glad you are giving your Happiness and Love a Second Time. If you really love him then go for it, Me and the others are on your side. If this guy managed to make you face second chance again then we approve of him don't worry."

"William I…"

"It's quite alright, we're all family here and family always helps each other…" The Greenette said. "And besides you have friends to take care of and protect right now."

The Bluenette smiled at the Greenette and spend some time with him. He was glad that at least there is someone wants to treat him like a real family.

[LATER THAT NIGHT]

When everyone returns from their trip they heard someone singing and a soccer ball being kicked, they rushed on the soccer field only to see an Angel with four wings engulfed with fire, the fire was everywhere but it doesn't burn anything at all. Then there's that voice again.

**(Let's just go to the near end part of the song, if you know the Song Monochrome Kiss it was sung by SID try look for it in Youtube)**

_Hitori ni shinai de mou  
sasshite ayamete  
Dono kotoba mo kimi no heya  
de wa surinokete iku no  
Midarete nemutte sore ijyou  
wo oshiete?  
Egao no toi ni mayou toiki  
tsuki dake ga miteru_

Then out of the Flames is Frost with his arms spread like wings as he twists in the air, the ball was not far from the overhead kicking rang, the Hissatsu was like Flame version of Aphrodi's God Knows, although Frost was gliding in the air when he's about to strike. Then they heard he called the Hissatsu **Rain burn Wing Strike.**

_Tsugi no nagai hari ga  
Tenjyou ni todoku koro ni wa  
Kimi wa mou inai  
Watashi wa mou iranai_

He then calls out **Other Dimension Burst **as he disappears before he even touched the ground and appears before the ball hits the net and hit it out back in the field and went after the ball again. He didn't noticed his audience not far from the field, since he was into his play that he hadn't realized that Akara and the others are back from shopping and was now watching the Dancing Ice Prince.

_Sore demo tashika ni ai no  
Katachi wo sagashita  
Tooku yori mo ima wo  
musunda nureta hitomi wa  
Dekireba kono mama  
Tsutsumarete owaritai  
Sono negai wa yoru wa  
Munashiku  
Asa wo tsurete kuru_

The wind inside the cave increases and was blowing towards the field, the Bluenette spins around as his Keshin appears once more and spins along with its owner creating a spiral Flame counteracting the Wind blowing on his way and the two forces clashes against each other creating a pillar of fire, the field is like Hell though the flames doesn't burn. Frost had called **Spiral Doom.**

_Yasashikute atsukute hikyou  
na kisu de_

Frost reached out and touches the flames of his Keshin and spins again while his feet are dribbling the ball in a complicated style of defense, though the bluenette made it look like he was just dancing around, there was a faint ice sheet on the grasses despite the fire around the field as he dance around the imaginary opponent, he then spin one more time as he dips his hands down like he was flapping as he called out another Hissatsu **Frozen Flame Dance **and he leaps out and he made another overhead pass and shoot.

_Ayatte yo saigo no yoru tsuki  
ga terashiteru_

He finished his dance with **Frozen Fire Trident Tackle **as he pulled his arms back and shoots them forward like an eagle shoots its talons on its prey, grab in a tight hold embrace like defense.

The Flames died down as Frost stood up wiping his sweat away, practicing like that make him feel good after being upset about something, he stretched a little bit to get his little bones back to its rightful place before he'll be sore all over, but despite the exhausting practice he liked the rush and euphoria, but the price is too high after using one hissatsu after another. His legs felt like it was made of gummy worms that he sometimes eat, his knees are shaking and weak. It's been too long since he went to an all-out training.

"Damn! I think I'm getting rusty. But with right body…good thing I have a small body to store up energy to keep up."

He froze…

Moment of Silence…

'What the Hell.' Moment…

"OH NO! I JUST TOLD MYSELF A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK! NO I'M NOT!" Frost freaked out as he holds his head and screaming into an empty space.

The whole gang guffawed at what they saw and what they heard. This is their first time hearing the bluenette about denying his height. Sure the height of 5'0 is not really short. (**Author**: My height is 5'0 too, so don't worry Frost you're not the only shrimp around.)

The bluenette turned and looked at the whole gang.

"How much did you heard?" he asked.

Akara smiled awkwardly at the bluenette, so not to annoy him.

"Umm…we heard everything, Frost-kun."

"And we caught it on video too…" Zoey grinned at looked at her phone.

The bluenette could only groan, he just hopes none of them would put it all in the internet, hed be mortified if people he knows sees it.

"If I find any of it leaked in the internet…you guys are gonna pay!"

"None of them would, they understand and they care about your reputation of being the Ice Prince." Yomi chuckled.

The younger bluenette snorted and walks towards the house, before he could even get out of the field Tenma and the others glomped him from behind.

"Ne, Frost-kun…" Tenma called out.

"Hm?'

"We're all friends, right?" Miyu asked.

"Right…"

"And friends are always there for each other." Zoey said grinning.

"Uh-huh…"

"So as a Friend we all fight together…" Roy added.

"Yeah…"

"And Play together." Akara and the others chorused.

"Huh? The bluenette looked at them in confusion.

But then he realized it and chuckled, he didn't voice it all out but he was thankful. He and the team headed towards the house leaving the coaches and the guests behind.

"It seems he already guessed we're eavesdropping." Shuu said.

"Indeed." Aphrodi agreed.

And all of them went inside the house and share works with the Ice Prince…

"Hey Kidou…" Fubuki called out.

"Hm?"

"You remember what that Envy guy said about you and Frost-kun right?" Fubuki asked looking at the brunette coach.

"Yeah…Yeah I do…" Kidou said tipping his goggles. "Why?"

Fubuki grinned at the brunette coach cheekily.

"Frost-kun really liked you."

"What?" Kidou choked.

"Were you even paying attention, Kidou-kun?" Goenji asked.

"Envy-kun said Frost-kun liked you, even though he doesn't show it." Yomi added.

Before Kidou could retort, there was a loud crash inside the house.

"MOMO YOU'RE SO GROUNDED!" Frost's voice boomed.

"Frost-kun, please! Your blood pressure…" Akara cried out.

"Gomenasai!" Momo cried.

Back at the Coaches…

"Oh dear…" Taiyou said.

"Momo must have been caught red handed this time…" Endou chuckled.

"Why would Frost catch her red handed?" Shuu asked.

"Momo kept on stealing some candies on Frost's Candy Stash, leaving him Candy less…" Kidou answered and grinned.

"You're doing that too, don't you?" Endou accused his friend of stealing candy.

"Sometimes…" Kidou grinned even wider.

The others looked at him oddly.

"Just to rile him up, he's cute when angry and miffed." Kidou chuckled.

Endou could only sigh at his friend. Since when did Kidou act that way? He doesn't know.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**[- OMAKE - ]**

Endou and the others looked at what is going on in front of them, in Kidou's case he would've faint from sight when he saw the bluenette in his pink apron (Author: Heheheh~!) and a Pink Ribbon on his hair (Author: Bwahahahah~!). Endou paled at the thought of Hiroto and Midorikawa running after him with killing intent.

"Hiroto-kun and Midorikawa-kun will kill me for this…" He mumbled.

At the living room…

"Now be sure to return the books where you found them." The Bluenette chimed lightly.

"We will!" The groups answered.

"And when they gets back make sure you thank him."

"Okay!"

"And that door is off limits, Okay." Frost said pointing at a certain door in the room.

"We hear you!" Akara and Zoey ran inside the room to the shelf and fighting over the books.

"There they are!"

"Get that one!"

"No you can't get that one first!"

The bluenette looked at his friend and gasped and sighed when the two youngsters fell on the floor with the books covering them. Then there was a crash in the kitchen…yet…again…Veins popped on the bluenette's head and he stormed in the kitchen and once he got back he was dragging both Momo and Hikaru by the ear.

"When I say you two get out of the Kitchen, I Mean O-W-T Out!" and he continued dragging the two until they were out of sight in the second floor.

The others sweat dropped…

"Umm…I think Frost-kun misspelled OUT…" Akara whispered.

"I somehow wonder if Frost is actually 15 years old." Zoey said.

"I agree with Zoey here…I think he's 30 in a 15 years old body…" Roy added.

"He'll kill you if he hears that." Amaya said.

"For some reason Frost-kun reminds me of Hitomiko-chan…" Miyu said.

"Ahahaha, everyone seems is seeing Frost-kun as a cute little girl…" Akashy chuckled.

All of them paled.

"You have just said the three Taboos all at once." Tenma said.

"I hope he didn't hear it…" Amaya said.

Then…

Oh I definitely heard it!" Frost said at the top stairs and glared at Akashy. "I'm not Cute!"

'_Which definitely you are Cute when angry...' _Kidou thought.

"I'm not Little!" The Bluenette growled.

'_Which you are…maybe a little…except you are taller than Momo-chan and Nishizono-kun.' _Everyone thought.

"And I'm definitely NOT a GIRL!" The Bluenette hissed.

'_Physically yes…you're not a Girl, Mentally…Somehow and Occasionally acting like one…or maybe always…and by Looks…yep…You definitely pass of being a Girl.' _Everyone thought.

At the Stairs…

"_For some reasons this bastards thinks otherwise." _The Bluenette said to himself.

Well duh! Well, He can cook, he cleans the house, he does Gardening and He does the Laundry, Clean the dishes, swiping, mopping the floor, and clean the whole house… one could not tell if Frost was really a Female or Male…By his looks he is already Feminine and by actions they don't know and they doubt it to be manly…I mean come on…Who are the Manliest Men would do House Works and Chores much women or Housewives would do?

"I'M NOT A HOUSEWIFE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!" Frost yelled.

[ - END - ]

**Here's the 13****th**** chapter…**


	15. Chapter 14

**IE Go!: Frozen Tears of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**N/A: **Thank you for the Reviews! Those OC who happened not to appear yet in the story please wait patiently they will soon appear in later chapter.

**OCs Joined So Far:**

**[+] = Already in the Story**

**[-] = Soon To Appear**

**[+] = Raimon:** Shitaro Miyumira by AyasumiMamera

**[+] = Raimon:** Akashy Teruo by Raifka2011

**[+] = Raimon:** Amaya Hisae by Hoshiko Miyuri

**[+] = BioVolg:** Ikimono Ryuu by Rileyanna

**[+] = Raimon:** Zoey and Roy Knight by Princess Of Flames

**[+] = Raimon:** Tala 'Valkon' Hiwamiya by Fallen Number 01

**[+] = Raimon (Prism Stars Later): **Hanaraki Akara by SapphireSpade

**[+] = Raimon:** Komachi Shiganori [aka Momo] by Death Doll Master

**[-] = Titan 11:** Ishiko Yanagi by Kitty723

**[+] = Raimon: **Ryuga Matsukaze by BabyWhiteClown

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIO IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**Last Time**

"_MOMO YOU'RE SO GROUNDED!" Frost's voice boomed._

"_Frost-kun, please! Your blood pressure…" Akara cried out._

"_Gomenasai!" Momo cried._

_Back at the Coaches…_

"_Oh dear…" Taiyou said._

"_Momo must have been caught red handed this time…" Endou chuckled._

"_Why would Frost catch her red handed?" Shuu asked._

"_Momo kept on stealing some candies on Frost's Candy Stash, leaving him Candy less…" Kidou answered and grinned._

"_You're doing that too, don't you?" Endou accused his friend of stealing candy._

"_Sometimes…" Kidou grinned even wider._

_The others looked at him oddly._

"_Just to rile him up, he's cute when angry and miffed." Kidou chuckled._

_Endou could only sigh at his friend. Since when did Kidou act that way? He doesn't know._

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIO IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 14: Before the Game**

"**In Which There is a Lot of Dares and Fan Mayhem!"**

"We're going to have a Rematch against BioVolg?" Shindou asked in surprise.

Everyone was in the Living Room Most of their things are packed.

"Yes, The Coach of BioVolg Team agreed to have a rematch, it will be Held in East Town Dome." The Older Bluenette said.

"Where's Frost-kun?" Amaya asked looking around for the Younger Bluenette.

From the top stairs at the corner…

"WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL IS MY HAIR BRUSH!"

At the living room Yomi turned to Amaya with a smile.

"Did that answered your question?"

Then they turned their attention back upstairs as Tsurugi was looking in each drawer he could get his hands into.

"How about we look for it in the Living Room?" He asked.

"Oh Hell to the No! I can't go out in my room looking like a fluffed up Kitten! I don't want to and you can't make me!" Frost's aggravated voice hissed.

"Sometimes Frost-kun, you're vain…" Tenma sighed.

Both Tenma and Tsurugi went out of the bluenette's room to go for the missing hairbrush, the bluenette won't leave the room until his hair gets a good brushing.

"Why don't you cut your hair short then?" Aphrodi called out.

"How would you feel if you got your hair cut?" Frost yelled out from his room.

It was a surprise that despite the distance the young bluenette could hear them just fine. Tsurugi and Tenma continued on their venture to find the missing hairbrush and get the bluenette coach's hair preened so he would come out of the room.

"Hand it over Kidou-kun…" Endou said in amusement.

"What?" The Brunette asked.

"You already know what it is." Endou grinned.

Kidou chuckled and hand the hairbrush over to the other brunette. Everyone looked at them oddly.

"Why would Kidou-kantouku hide Frost-kun's hairbrush?" Zoey asked.

"He's fun to tease and all that come backs…" Kidou answered.

Tenma and Tsurugi sighed at their Coach's behavior they wondered how Frost could handle someone like Kidou-kantouku. Few minutes later Frost, Tenma and Tsurugi were out of the room, Frost however was glaring at the Brunette Coach who grinned.

"Let's get moving, En-kun might be expecting us to come early." The Bluenette said.

It wasn't really long before they arrived at the castle like mansion in the front yard they could see the bus of the BioVolg and its players, just as the bluenette passed the gate the last thing he saw before he was tackled in the ground is a blur of Black and Rainbow.

"Hades-kun!" Ryuu giggled as she squeezed the gasping bluenette.

"Ryuu! I can't breathe!" Frost wheezed out.

The others chuckled at the sight, Envy and the other Guardians grinned. It took 10 minutes to dislodge the overly happy BioVolg player. Envy was now leading the two teams to the lounging area, as Envy explains everything Inugami Ayano and Frost are having a glaring match, the others from behind were sweat dropping as sparks are coming out between the glaring duos. At noon the gang was wandering around the castle while the Coaches except for Frost (Who was dragged by a Guardian to go shopping) were meeting.

However at the lounge the two teams are planning something…The Boys except for Akashy who hangs out along with Tenma in the room.

"I'm bored." Gen yawned.

"What do we do then?" Amaya asked curiously.

"Let's play a game then?" Gin asked.

"What game?" Tenma suggested.

"Truth or Dare?" Momo asked in a hyper way.

The others shrugged and played the game…the gang sat in Circles and played Truth or Dare, Zoey was to go first, she spun the bottle and it stops on Momo.

"Momo, Truth or Dare?" Zoey asked.

"Dare me!" Momo chimed.

"You got a lot of guts, but how long it will go when I dare you to raid Frost-kun's candy stash on his luggage in his room." Zoey cackled evilly.

Momo looked at Zoey as if she had gone Loco ('Crazy' in Spanish or Mexican or Both).

"Well, go on!" Shin urged the pinkette.

Momo went out of the room heads down as if she was going to her own execution, the other occupants of the room snickered at Momo.

"Ano…Zoey-chan, don't you think it's kind of mean to dare Momo-chan to steal Frost-kun's candy?" Akara asked.

"Nah, She'll live." Zoey chuckled.

In a few minutes Momo came back to the room with a pack of Fruit Candies in her arms. The game went on as:

**Akara:** was dared to get one of Kirino's rubber bands that held his hair…

This is How it goes:

Akara went out to the Soccer Field to look for Kirino. She found him talking to Shindou in the field, she was shy about it when the two looked at her curiously.

"Ano…" She began while looking at the pinkette with her very best puppy dog eyes. "Kirino-kun…"

The Pinkette blushed seeing Akara acting like this.

"Yes?" He asked rather curiously and he noticed the jealous look of his Captain.

"Can I borrow your rubber band in your hair pretty please?" Akara pleaded at the pinkette.

The other boys on the field looked at them curiously, Kirino couldn't say no to that look and so he pulled off his rubber band and gave it to the Red head who smiled and ran off leaving the curious boys alone. Akara presented to the others that occupied the lounge the rubber band.

"I can't believe you dared me to do that!" Akara said to Rai who was cackling in mirth.

"And you really did have them in your sweet talk sweet chick!" Rai cackled.

Akara blushed further when the others looked at her, she was so embarrassed.

**Akashy:** He was dared to steal one of Fubuki's underwear.

This is How it Goes:

"I dare you to steal one of Fubuki-kun's underwear…" Sora dared.

Akashy though smiling he was totally embarrassed within…Ryuu followed him so he won't cheat, so now instead being a Samurai he is, he is now a ninja since he was sneaking to the Coaches' quarters and look for Fubuki's room. He blushed at the sight of Fubuki's name at the door and opened it, he carefully snuck in the room and to the Drawers and snuck several undies and ran off after closing the door.

"He's so gonna freeze me to death when he finds out that I took his undies." He grumbled and went back to the Lounge.

He clutched to the undies tightly that his knuckles gone white, as white as his face.

"Wow, you're gonna put Ryuga-kun's hair to shame at your paleness." Zoey whistled.

"Ano…Akashy-kun, you're gonna rip the Undies into pieces if you hold it any tighter." Amaya said awkwardly.

Akashy just sat there glaring at Sora who chuckled.

**Zoey:** was dared to steal Goenji's favorite shirt.

This is How it Goes:

Zoey was grumbling as she sauntered in Goenji's room to look for her BF's Favorite Shirt, she entered the room and found out that the Blond was not finished unpacking his clothes, so she carefully looked for the said shirt, it wasn't in the bag, so she went to the bed to see if the Shirt was there, it wasn't there. So she looked for the closet and found the said shirt to the corner and reached for it. Tempted she buried her face to the said shirt and caught a whiff of a Musky scent.

"You better bring it to the Lounge and let everyone see!" Sora said as he peeks in the room.

Zoey growled and strutted out of the room to the lounge, there was no way she'll let go of the said shirt once she got it in her claws.

**Amaya:** was dared to get a piece of hair from Hakuryuu.

This is How it Goes:

Amaya was walking down the steps of the Garden, she knew Hakuryuu went to the Garden thanks to Ira the Third Guardian who pointed to where Hakuryuu might be. As she turns to the corner she saw Hakuryuu sleeping deeply at one of the benches and snuck up from behind the bench and took out a pair of scissor.

'_I'm so sorry, Hakuryuu-kun…' _She cried inside her head.

And with a snip of a scissor she got locks of hair and ran off back to the lounge and showed her dare, she was teary eyed in the end.

**Miyu:** was dared to kiss Taiyou.

This is How it Goes:

Miyu was so embarrassed at her dare, she would get to kiss her crush and some of them are going to watch, so here she was sauntering in the hall to look for Taiyou. She found the guy talking to Shuu, Ryuga, and Tala.

"Well…go on…" Damasu urged the blushing girl.

So gathering the courage she could muster she walked up to Taiyou, Ryuga noticing Miyu coming back away a little, Shuu and Tala followed suit. Curious Taiyou turned only to have the collar of his shirt being clutched and pulled him down. His eyes widened when he felt his lips touches the other. Miyu pulled away with a blush on her cheeks and ran off leaving the gawking guys.

"I can't believe I did that!" She cried.

Amaya pats her back in sympathy, so did Akara.

**Aoi:** was dared to throw Roy a Pick Up Line.

This is How it Goes:

Aoi was standing in front of Roy's room, as the said teen was looking at her in confusion.

"Aoi-chan?" He called out.

But…

"I'm no Fred Flintstone," Aoi said with a very confident drawl but her blush said otherwise, practically leering at Roy, who was blissfully unaware of the full intention of her words. "But I sure could make your bed rock."

Roy jaw dropped and so as the other guys inside the room who was currently chatting. Aoi covered her face and went back to the Lounge, she noticed the others were red in the face.

"Please don't ask." She sniffed.

**Tenma: **was dared to take a photo of Tsurugi in towel.

This is How it Goes:

Tenma was gripping the camera so hard because of his nervousness, he regretted joining the game if this is the dare he would get. So now here he was waiting for Tsurugi to come out of the bathroom, he doesn't have to wait long, he positioned his Cellphone to the door. He heard the doorknob rattle he was ready to push the capture button.

"That felt good…" Tsurugi muttered.

His attention suddenly turned when he heard a click of a camera, he looked at the direction to where the sound was and saw a blur of brown and the slamming of the door.

Tenma ran like the devil's hot on his heels, he ran to the lounge and presented his CP, the girls squeaked and blushed at the sight of Tsurugi on the picture.

In the Picture:

Tsurugi was stepping out of the bathroom clutching a towel on his waist to cover his lower part (Yeah the part you are thinking right now). His usual Garlic shaped hair style (Heheheh~!) was down and limp and was sticking on his neck and shoulders, he had this surprised look on his face.

**~#~##~##~##~##~##~#~**

The game continued until…

"MOMOOOO! YOU STOLE MY CANDIES AGAIN!?" That was Frost.

Momo paled at the angry roar, however Ayano ever the bitch she is had other plans in mind as she can hear the bluenette storming in…the door was busted open and there the angry bluenette glared at the occupants of the room.

"MOMO-." Frost began…

"Hey! Truth, Dare or Double Dare?" Ayano called out.

"Double Dare!" Frost growled and then his eyes widened at what he said. "What?"

Ayano grinned and throw a bag at him…

"What is this?" Frost asked suspiciously.

"Why don't you figure it out?" Shin grinned.

Frost looked at what the bag contains and his eyes widened and glared at Ayano.

"I dare you to wear that…"

"I didn't even sign for this game!" Frost protested.

"But you answered the Double Dare…" Ayano chimed sadistically. "What? Are you scared?"

The blunette growled and stormed in the dressing room. It didn't take long when the bluenette came out wearing a turtleneck shirt that only ends few inches below his chest, a black short vest, a short skort (Skirt + Shorts = Skort), a pair of leg warmers that was cut on the soles and the toes, a pair of fingerless glove and a headband on his forehead that was tied to the side. His bangs were persistently covering his left eye.

The occupants of the room jaw slacked, Zoey fainted…Ryuu had stars for eyes.

"Hades-kun, what fabulous figure! Simply breath taking!"

What she meant was that despite having a little muscles, Frost's body was slim and in a shape of an hourglass that girls would die to have, his skin was soft, velvety, and smooth…

"Oh go away!" Frost huffed trying to prevent the Girl from glomping him. "And the second dare?"

Ayano grinned…

"I dare you kiss Raimon's Coach Kidou, Now."

Frost blushed at that…

"You're bluffing!"

"Am I?" Ayano cackled. "Are you scared now?"

The bluenette huffed and walked out of the room as the others followed, good thing the meeting was done just as he turned to the corner. He noticed that all the coaches and the other Guardians stopped on their tracks and saw the bluenette. Lust and Sloth jaw dropped, Ira wolf whistled, and the others had an OMG! Faces…

"Are those garters?" Fubuki pointed.

Everyone blushed, Kidou was red in the face and Endou fainted. Kidou starts to panic when Frost was walking towards him.

"Uhh…Frost-kun…is something wrong?" He asked.

A mischievous grin appeared on Frost's lips, and grinned wider when he noticed the others was watching and the two teams as well.

"Oh, nothing really…" He purred seductively.

Everyone cringed…Frost touched the brunette coaches tense shoulder and walks around him, the others backed away. Kidou cringed when Frost embraced him from behind, Frost however wants to have fun with the others' reactions leaned on the taller man and nuzzled his back. He already heard several thudding sounds at the back.

"So…How did the meeting goes?" He purred again making Kidou jump.

"I-It went well…I-I can tell you later on…B-But Frost-kun, you shouldn't act like that in public." Kidou stuttered.

Frost faced the brunette coach and pouted…

"You don't like me?" tears starts to gather at the corner of the bluenette's eye.

"Ah! No, no! I-I do like you…but, but!" Kidou panicked.

Kidou was rambling some excuses, Frost grinned impishly and grabbed the Brunette's necktie.

"E-Eh? Frost-ku- Mmph!"

And he pulled Kidou into a hard kiss, all set of jaws dropped to the floor when they saw Frost ran a tongue on Kidou's lips as if asking for entrance. Kidou was so shock that he froze on the spot. Blood runs down from Momo's nose like an open faucet, Zoey, Amaya and Aoi fainted. Akara could make her own scarlet red hair a run for its money, the other players blushed so red that steam could be seen puffing out of their ears.

"I wish I had a camera…" Roy muttered…

Frost pulled away and grinned at his job, most of the coaches had fainted. Fubuki was holding on to Goenji because he's weak in the knees, Goenji was blushing, Aphrodi had a major blushing and the others had fainted. Sloth was lecturing her cousin Ira and Lust was helping Envy to breathe before he laughs himself until he passed out. Seeing his job is done he walks back to his room, he passed the two stunned team.

"And that's how you knock others out and leave your BFs speechless." He grinned and winked at the ones who had BFs.

The others Jaw dropped a second time, Frost laughed all the way and leave them all there.

**(Author: Frost! You naughty Ferret!, Frost: Oh! Shut Up! Author: Okay, I'll Shut up now.)**

It took 30 minutes for everyone to recover from their shock…

"When did he learn to do that?!" All the Coaches (Except for Kidou who was still shock and Endou who was still passed out) asked in surprise.

"I swear I'll kill whoever taught him that!" Yomi growled.

They sweat dropped when they saw the Two Teams looking like deer in the headlights, their eyes were wide and their cheeks are red.

"Wow…that was hot…" Kariya said.

"Totally…" Taiyou agreed.

"I want to see it again!" Momo declared.

Kidou fainted at the declaration and everyone turned to the Girls…

"HEY! It was only a game!"

[THAT NIGHT]

There were series of yelling as the coaches and some unlucky guests losing some of their Belongings…

"Where's my favorite shirt!?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!?"

"Aoi can you repeat what you said to me earlier?"

"Ano…Akara-chan, can I have my Rubber Bands back?"

"Tenma…hand the picture over…"

And the Prominent one is…

"WHERE'S MY UNDERWEARS!"

Oh Boy…Akashy and the others are in big trouble…

[BY MORNING]

The next day was a hell of hiding for all the Team…well except for Endou, Ryuga and the gang leader Frost who was still running around…possibly only in towels though, the Players were being ranched by some fans and took their things claiming that they were their fans… Akara, Zoey, Roy, Akashy, Momo, Miyu, and Amaya were hiding from their fans, thankfully none of the fangirls/boys dared to strip their icy coache's room for they knew the price of stealing Frost's things and some bastards learned their lessons the other day publicly…as for their bluenette coach, Frost was unlucky enough to go down the hot springs around the castle along with Tala and Ryuga. The Raimon Team shuddered as the thundering footsteps passed by and some voices.

"_Do you think they're in this room?"_

"_No shit! No one would dare go on Frost-sama's room."_

"_You saw what happened yesterday are you…so no one would dare."_

"_Where could those hotties be?"_

Akara fainted, Zoey, Roy, and Akashy stood petrified, and Momo, and Miyu were deathly pale and Amaya who was whimpering for her Mother to save her. However at the castle grounds Endou got separated from his friends and was trying to cover himself for He Endou Mamoru had been forcibly stripped that the only thing he was wearing now was his Pants and nearly stripped it off by the rabid girls that were after him luckily he got away with his boots were the only ones taken as well as his socks. However his dear friend Frost was unlucky enough to run off only a towel and boxers on, he shuddered at the thought of the girls drooling at the sight of him only with the Towels and boxers on. He even heard what Frost had said. (**Author:** Wow! Frost has the worst luck of all, **Frost:** I'm going to kill you!)

"_I hope the others had hide well…this experience is revolting." _That was he said.

At the other side of the castle Ryuga was lucky enough that his clothes were still intact, his long white coat was with his leader whom he saw running only in towels and boxers on a while ago, he don't want the guy get cold just before the game, he love his leader and would follow him to the ends of the earth if he have to. The poor guy was so embarrassed and shaking from the cold winds and running around in towels, well most of the adults and other unfortunate players especially the BioVolg who was ignorant to what was going on running around only on their undies and he thanks the lord he wasn't one of them, he'll die from embarrassment right on the spot.

(On a path in the woods a good distance away from the Castle)

Endou ducked quickly behind a tree as he heard footsteps coming. Well, actually, to be accurate – something which Endou had always prided himself on being – it was two sets of footsteps and coming from different directions. At least one set, the Coach suspected, belonged to Janice, Allie, or Lena, but the second set wasn't running so he highly doubted it was one of them as well.

Sure enough Allie was the cause of half the pounding and in her rush, she ran straight into the second person on the path. The other person was a tall thin nineteen year old girl with straw colored hair pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing a classy, fitted dark suit and a pair of sunglasses.

"Oh, hi," said the younger fan girl straightening up. "I'm Allie. Who are you?"

"The name's Bond," said the girl, pulling her shades half way down her nose and peering over them, "Jane Bond. You may have heard of my brother."

"James?"

"No! Dean! Why would I have a brother named James?"

Allie looked thoroughly confused but soldiered on anyway.

"So are you here after?"

"The Icy Prince, Frost!" said Jane looking dreamy.

Endou felt sorry for his young friend back there, wherever he is he had to hide as quick as he can because he had another set of girl after him and thank god he Endou Mamoru is not that cute and semi-uke like, oh well, it's not that his dearly beloved friend is not that weak in hide and seek and then strip game.

(Somewhere in the Guardian Castle forest, well away from anywhere relevant)

Kidou and the pissed off looking Frost eyed Kittuna uneasily as the leader of the Shadow Gang Leader Leo fan girls fidgeted with her huge battle ax. She'd been doing that ever since they'd run into a couple of the Raimon Team's fan girls/boys nearly half an hour ago and Frost had the uneasy feeling that she might slip over from merely being psycho to homicidal at any minute.

"I think we're lost," announced Karin suddenly, letting her pick ax slide down from its place slung over her shoulder to swing ideally by her side. Kittuna's left eye twitched.

"No, we aren't!" she snapped, her clutch on her battle ax handle becoming a white knuckled death grip. "I know exactly where we are! The goody-two-shoes' fans are around here _some_where!"

"Darn right we are!" shouted a voice from the tree overhead. "DEATH FROM ABOVE!" Five heads snapped up in time to see a figure spring from the tree branch they'd just walked under and tackle Kittuna in a flying, midair tackle, somehow managing to avoid her swinging ax blade. A brief struggle ensued involving an unfair three against one scenario, but exactly whom it was unfair for was rather hard to tell. Shoving Frost hard in the center of the chest in her eagerness to join the fray, Karin neither noticed nor cared as the bluenette coach landed heavily on his back, breath momentarily knocked out of him. Kate, too, also impatient to put her packet of instant coffee to use in the fight, pushed Kidou out of her way, sending the taller boy sprawling. The other Brown Head landed on all-fours, eyes clenched tight shut in previous anticipation for the impact.

Slowly opening one eye, then the other, Kidou blinked in surprise when he found a pair of wide, startled, slate Ice Blue eyes staring directly at him from only a few inches away. Kidou had somehow managed to land with his hands planted on either side of Frost's head and his legs straddling the shorter teen's waist. Their faces were so close that the slightest bob of Kidou's head would have made the tips of their noses brush. Frost's normally stoic and emotionless features were flushed a deep crimson with embarrassment.

Before either boy could move from this compromising position, however, there was an incredibly bright flash and then a loud CLICK. And then another and another and another. As Kidou attempted to blink away the multi-colored spots which were dancing before his eyes, a new voice started chatter excitedly.

"I knew it! I _knew_ it! You guys just looked way too hot together to be straight!" The commentary was punctuated by yet another brilliant flash of light. "And uke Frost, too! Aw, man! I just lovethis! This is almost better than incest!"

"What the _hell?_" Frost yelped, finally gaining enough awareness to shove Kidou off, his face still burning fiery red as he sat up. Standing over them was a girl of about medium height with straight, dirty-blond hair and long bangs that flopped nearly to her eyebrows. Clutched in her hands was a large, expensive digital camera, the strap of which was hung around her neck. A brilliant smile was illuminating her face like a supernova as she continued to rant.

"There's no way in hell I'm Uke and I refuse to be one and I ain't going to be topped by anybody!" Frost snarled. _'Not even to anybody!'_

"But you look like one…" The girl said as she took another picture. "This is going to the net!"

Frost cursed his luck openly. Everyone nearby could hear it clearly.

"YOU ARE NOT TO PUT IT ON THE INTERNET!"

(Back at the corner of the Castle)

Endou eyed the hoard of drooling fan girls unhappily, but he was out of options – they had him surrounded. The faintest sheen of sweat began to form on his on his brow. This was not good.

The ominous silence was abruptly broken by a yell sounding the same way like Tarzan's and Endou suddenly found himself flying through the air watching his fan girls shrink away into the distance. Or, at least, the _majority_ of his fan girls. In the distance behind him Endou heard someone yell,

"No fair, Leanna! _Bring him back!_"

It was only then that Jake tried to get a look at his captor. Her curly black hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and the words on her t-shirt read 'I heart Endou.' She was yet another fan girl. She grinned as she noticed him looking at her.

"Isn't this great, Endy? Now I've got you _all_ to myself!"

It was just too much, Endou couldn't help himself. The normally calm, collected and above all _friendly _coachthrew back his head and let out a wail.

"_**NOOOoooo!**_" He cried as they went into the distance.

(Back at Frost's untouched room)

The Gang heard Endou's desperate cry as they saw Leanna with Endou in tow passed by the window swinging on the rope much like Tarzan does in the movie.

"Was that Coach Endou?" Akara asked.

Zoey and Tsurugi snorted from where they were standing, they was trying to contain their laughter that Goenji had failed to do so and was now rolling on the floor laughing albeit Hysterically.

"No Doubt about it." He snickered.

"Now I'm seeing Tarzan and Endou…" Kariya said.

"Was it supposed to be Tarzana and Endou because it was the girl who was carrying Coach Endou, not Coach Endou himself carrying the girl?" Miyu asked curiously that had set off his friends into fits of laughter.

"Frost would be so embarrassed when he hears that from you!" Kirino laughed hysterically on the floor.

(At the abandoned dorm)

Ryuga scrambled over the wall in front of the abandoned dorm and sprinted across the open space, jumping the wall on the other side like a hurdle. He knew they'd be after him any second now. The composure which Ryuga Matsukaze had always prided himself on maintaining at all times had cracked a long while back – somewhere in between being constantly called Ryu-chan or, worse still, 'Ryunikins' and some freakish fan girl having the audacity to _kiss_ him. By now, the panic he was feeling might even be starting to show up on his face! At least they hadn't managed to strip him down to boxers and a towel – Ryuga was still wearing his sleeveless shirt, pants and shoes thank god, he saw Kidou running a while ago with their leader on his shoulder away from the girls hot on their high heels and by the looks of it Frost was already out of breath for the mean time.

"I wonder what happened to them, well at least they still had clothes on, and I wonder Endou-kun already had." He muttered.

He paused for a moment to catch his breath, wiping a little sweat from his forehead with the back of one hand.

"There you are!" Ryuga jumped at the shout and spun around in time to see a girl dressed all in black jump nimbly over the wall next to him, landing noiselessly on the forest floor. She bowed slightly as she stood up. Much to his annoyance, Ryuga discovered that he had frozen again.

The fan girl was carrying a large black bundle with her proudly and offered it to him on out stretched eager hands.

"I found this again for you! You look way hotter in black anyway! I even managed to find the Underworld Dragon Uniform again!" She was smiling broadly and Ryuga had gone so pale that he was nearly transparent. The mere mention of the 'Underworld Dragon Soccer Uniform,' however, was enough to jump start the eldest Matsukaze's legs again and there was practically a sonic boom as he took off, legs moving so fast that they were a blur.

"No, wait! Come back!" shouted the fan girl running after him. "I want to be your Dragoness!"

From the distance…

"NO WAY!" came from Ryuga's mouth.

**Hell is finally over at the struck of Midnight as Heavenly Light descends upon those who are in the casualties of losing their clothing (Especially Frost who lost his towel)…those who had survived with clothes on sing the praise of alleluia and cried the tears of joy that their humiliating nightmare is over and ran back to their rooms to find something useful to wear. **Frost stumbled back at his room clutching Ryuga's long white coat, enough to cover him from above and below, he was followed by Kidou. A minute later the exasperated and wet looking Ryuga came in the room and was dragging a dazed looking Endou Mamoru whom he found tied with vines in the forest like a fly trapped on the spiders net. Tsurugi couldn't help himself.

"So Endou-Kantouku…How did it go with Tarzana?" He asked.

Endou cringed…

"Natsumi's gonna murder me for sure…"

Frost huffed in annoyance…

"If you're all done laughing can you get out so I can dress up?" He said clutching Ryuga's coat tighter.

Noticing this everyone went out to leave the bluenette alone to get dressed before he gets sick. He swore about the girls' behavior…outside the room.

"Good thing we got in Frost-kun's room in a nick of time." Zoey said.

"Yeah, I for one don't want to get stripped." Amaya said.

"Poor Frost-kun, he was stripped down to his boxers." Akara sighed.

"It's hard to be so cute…" Akashy grinned.

"I HEARD THAT AKASHY!" Frost called from the inside.

Everyone laughed…

"He had the worst luck to us all…" Taiyou chuckled.

The gang laughed hard when they saw the BioVolg Team crossed the corner with nothing but their underwear except for the Girls who lost their tops. The Raimon boys wolf whistled to embarrass them.

"As you were saying about worst luck?" Endou asked Taiyou.

"So it's not Frost…it's the BioVolgs who had the very worst luck…" Taiyou rephrased.

Since then The Guardian's Castle put more guards in the area so no Rabid Fans stripping the Castle Guests and Frost had to reevaluate girls after suffering from embarrassment he got when he was stripped until he was only wearing boxers. Akara and the gang felt sorry for him when the picture got through the internet, they had a hard time convincing the very embarrassed bluenette to get out of his room.

"Frost-kun please!" Akara begged.

"NO!" Frost yelled out from the inside. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"It's not that bad!" Tsurugi said.

"TO YOU IT'S NOT BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT HOLDING ANY REPUTATION OUT THERE!" Frost cried out.

Envy sighed, he knew Frost is definitely so upset and looked at both Wrath and Ira…

"Well…it's your job to hunt down the responsible for this fiasco."

The Twins nodded and left to hunt down the girl who is responsible for the incident.

[ICARUS ISLAND]

"Boss…you gotta see this." Hoshiko called out.

Zenon went beside the Dark haired man and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the Photo of Kidou and Frost. Everyone in the island was downloading the photo from the Net, Cayenne swore he'll hunt the one who post the photo down.

"What the hell is he doing out there?" Zenon sighed as his cheeks colored a bit.

Of course he's a bit embarrassed because Frost had his face out there.

"I wonder how _HE _would react to the photo." He grumbled.

[OLYMPUS BUILDING]

Zeus was in the verge of having a heart attack as the picture of his Son in the Internet is worldwide.

"Poseidon, if you ever see your brother. Get him immediately and bring him here willing or not."

"Yes Father…" Poseidon felt sorry for both of his Brother and Father.

Frost will be so embarrassed and his Father who is close to having a heart attack.

[DARK MONASTERY]

"Kill him on sight!" Lago growled in jealousy.

"As you wish...and Frost-kun?" Pluto answered.

"Bring him here whether he likes it or not…" Lago added.

Pluto nodded and head out of the Monastery.

[TENJO MANOR]

Eris was irate upon the sight of the picture of the boy she exiled a long time ago…

"Don't let him out of your sight…Marauder."

"Yes, milady…" Noir answered and left the room.

She glared at the photo in the internet…

"You are not going to fall for that Low Status Rat…" She growled.

"Mother, don't be mad…I'm sure it's just an accident…" Kousuke Kamiya said calmly and leered at the photo.

He was Eris Kiyama's adopted son from a relative in abroad.

[BACK IN GUARDIAN'S CASTLE]

The gang gave up trying to convince the bluenette to get out of the room. They had to postpone the game until Frost is no longer embarrassed about the scandal.

"He'll be alright…he'll get used to it…" Envy said calmly. "He always will."

"I hope you're right…but the problem is his Hunters." Endou sighed.

"They'll probably be going to swarm here…" Aphrodi said.

Envy and the adults discussed about the incoming trouble during the game, however at Frost's room, a bird tapping on his window. He sat up from his bed and opened the window to let the bird in. The Eagle glided in the room and lifted up his foot to reveal the letter. Frost's curiosity got the better of him and took the letter. When he got the Letter the Eagle flew out of the room, Frost opened the Letter and was surprised to whom it belongs to.

LETTER:

_Cronus Frost,_

_I'm coming for you, just hold on…just run away from them…_

_DLK_

The letter is short but what confuses the bluenette was the last sentence 'Run Away and From Them'. He was confused, who was he going to run away from?

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Uh-oh…Frost is gonna get his sorry ass in trouble again and this time all three strong mercenaries are after his sorry Arse…but who is this Mysterious Sender of the Letter…Is Frost gonna get kidnap?**

**Frost: Why Me?!**

**Astral: Hello~! You're not going to be alone you know…**

**Frost: I'm not going to be alone with what?**

**Astral: You know you're going to be on a short adventure with someone.**

**Envy: You always put him and the Team in trouble.**

**Astral: He's not only going to be in trouble…I have a plot for him…**

**Tyka: And that is?**

**Astral: Oh that's a Secret…you have to wait until in the 16****th**** or 18****th**** Chapter…**

**Envy, Tyka and Frost: *Sighs* Please Review…**

**Astral: *CACKLES EVILLY* …**


End file.
